School of Ayakashi
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Yaoi; AU; OC's; Yoshimori is sent to a new school, where some of the students and teachers are ayakashi, ayakashi majiri,and special humans. Yoshimori develops feelings for a new student, but it's an Ayakashi Majiri, and a boy; but it leads to drama. Permenant Hiatus
1. High School Of Ayakashi

**My first Kekkaishi fic. It's a YoshimoriXSen. I just wanted to write a Sen X Yoshimori fic since there is only about 10 of them on this sight. This is an AU (kinda), just so you know. On an unrelated note, WHY DID AIHI HAVE 2 DIE? I'm happy Kaguro is dead, he killed Aihi… anyway…**

**I do not own Kekkaishi D: If I did, Gen and Aihi wouldn't have died and Hiba and Masumori wouldn't be asses (In my opinion) Also, I know nothing about how Japanese school works do not get upset.**

**HIGH SCHOOL OF AYAKASHI **

NORMAL POV

"Why do I have to switch schools? I like going to my school!" Yoshimori complains.

"Your 14 now, you will be going to Karasumori Academy so you can become familiar with Karasumori Site." Shigemori snaps. "The Yukimura girl also attends the academy, it's a tradition that you must pertain to."

"Fine," Yoshimori says, crossing his arms. "But I don't have to like it."

"Also," Shigemori says, ignoring Yoshimori's comment. "Your brother has stationed a group of Ayakashi Majiri stationed at the school, to watch over the 'harmless' humanoid ayakashi that attend the school during the day."

"Fine," Yoshimori mumbles again. Shigemori glares at him, and then sends him off to school. He walks down the urban area to reach Karasumori Academy. He grumbles somehow while downing several coffee-milks at once. He moans audibly once he reaches the academy and enters the building surprised by the sudden rush of energy he sense. A large amount of ayakashi are present, none with a truly evil and sinister aura though.

As he walks through the halls he identifies the ayakashi and ayakashi majiri. He spots a blond haired boy, or girl, wlaking down the halls with 2 boys. He looks at them closely, sensing that they are ayakashi majiri but unable to tell exactly where their ayakashi half is. He is suddenly distracted as a teacher walks past him, giving off an ayakashi's aura.

He looks back at the teacher, a purple-haired woman with a lab coat; the science teacher. Yoshimori shivers at the power the ayakashi excretes, even though she emits no sinister aura in the slightest. He pities himself for developing the rare ability of sensing ayakashi, what he normally would have had Madarao accompany him to do.

He hears a girl squeal behind him and looks over to her. She is cowering in fear at the sight of the science teacher he passed earlier. He tilts his he to the side in confusion, noticing that the girl is human and shouldn't be able to tell that the teacher is an ayakashi. The short brunette girl screams again as a boy slightly taller than Yoshimori walks past her. A boy with spiky black hair and dark skin, Yoshimori identifies him as an Ayakashi Majiri. He continues walking down the hall, arriving in his new first period classroom. He lays his head on his desk, upset that he know has to spend all night and most of the day in the Karasumori site.

"Hello class, how was your short vacation? I'm your Geometry Teacher Heisuke Matsudo." A short man with glasses and grey hair announces as he enters the room as the bell rings. Yoshimori groans with regret for doing well in his math class in his previous years, if he didn't he would still be in easy algebra classes.

"This is my assistant Lady Kagami…" Yoshimori fell asleep after that.

Yoshimori groaned as lunch ended, not wanted to have to endure the second half of the day. His math teacher didn't even talk about math; he just went on for an hour about how fascinating "demons" are. His second period teacher is this crazy ugly PE teacher named Kaguro, whom he already hates. His third period teacher was this lazy woman named Shion, who just lets her class do whatever they want during the Study Hall class. His lunch was alright, but he spent the whole time looking for Tokine that he didn't get any time to relax.

He drops onto his seat again, letting his bag fall to the floor. To his surprise, there were names written on piece of paper which were placed on the desk, assigning seats, and he had somehow sat in his assigned seat without even noticing. A blond boy sat next to him. Yoshimori smirked, this boy smells like a cat. He lifts his head up to see the boy and notices that it was the blond ayakashi majiri that he noticed at the beginning of the day.

"You, boy, lift your head off the table. You can go back to sleep once I get a look at your face." The teacher orders, He lifts his head and notices that the teacher is the ayakashi scientist he saw earlier. He looks around and notices that practically all of the people in the room are ayakashi or ayakashi majiri, except for himself and the terrified girl in the corner of the room. He give her a sympathetic look, guessing that she's either got a mental disorder or that she can sense the ayakashi and has no idea what is going on.

"I want everyone to announce their name to the class I am your biology teacher, you may call me Aihi. I don't care if you use Ms. or Mrs., just call me Aihi." Aihi announces in a loud irritated tone, showing that she has been upset by something already. She points at Yoshimori, "You can start us off."

"I am Yoshimori Sumimura." He says, and then slams his head back onto the table. The students announce their names as Aihi points at them, telling them to do so.

"Sen Kagemiya." "Shu Akitsu" "Dai Yaegashi" "Gen Shishio" "Yurina Kanada" "Mao Shinohara"

"Why are you here, you should be in an upperclassmen class." A student remarks at Mao's announcement of her name. She glares at him and announces shamefully that she had failed this class before and was required to retake it. Shu sighed, happy that no one questioned why he, an upperclassman, was in a freshmen class. Yoshimori spent that rest of that class staring at Sen, which he was embarrassed of when he was caught as the bell rang.

He groans as he walks home, scarred by an insanely weird day. His fifth period teacher was Atora, who refused to tell them her last name. She also loudly announced that she was Gen's foster mother. His sixth period teacher was Mr. Kurosu, who just introduced himself until he was interrupted by the counselor, principal, and vice-principal all entering the classroom to introduce themselves. Yoshimori noticed that the counselor, Mr. Mino, and the Vice-Principal, Mr. Byaku, were human, but they had special powers they were hiding. And that the principal was an extremely powerful ayakashi who asked that all students call her by her first name, Princess. The day was exhausting, but Yoshimori made friends with the distant Gen Shishiom who showed hhim the way to the roof, where he could go during the day to get the sleep he missed because of being a Kekkaishi.

YOSHIMORI'S POV

I think that Gen blushed a little when I talked to him, but I think it was just my imagination. He's kinda nice, but when I'm around him there's a lot of uncomfortable silent moments. It's awkward.

"Got to forget today, it was way too crazy, and I fight monsters in the middle of the night with magical boxes only I can see." I mumbled to myself. "I'll bake a cake, that'll cheer me up."

I cheerfully waked home, having lifted my mood with the thought of making a beautiful cake. Suddenly I felt self-conscious. _Can people tell I'm gay because I bake cakes?_ No, they can't, it's just a meaningless hobby to them. I saw Sen enter into my house and I blushed when I realized I had been checking out his butt. I stopped in front of my house and waited for my blush to go away before I entered. I didn't want to be embarrassed by my dad attacking me with "Why are you so red?" and "Are you alright Yoshimori?" followed by aggressive tests to see if I have a fever and such.

Once the heat in my face was gone a walked inside and took off my shoes. I almost ran into my room so I could take one of my many naps for the day, but my annoying grandfather called for my. I nearly fell over in surprise when I entered the dining room. Half the shadow Organization must have been in there. My brother was sitting beside my usual spot. I saw Sen sitting on the other side of my normal spot, which usually is "unacceptable" do to the stupid traditions my grandfather forces on us.

"Yoshimori." Masamori greeted his younger brother. "We have something to discuss later, but for now you will be going out to inspect the mountain area. We heard of an intelligent, peaceful ayakashi that frequents there. All we want to know is what this ayakashi is doing, and since it is non-violent, it shouldn't be too hard."

I crossed my arms, "Don't patronize me."

"I am not in any way, you will be accompanied by Gen and Sen. I have asked that Tokine be given this mission as well." Masumori says.

"Hey, I could do a mission like this on my own!" I snap at him. _He's underestimating my worth!_

"This is an intelligent Ayakashi, it will be able to think as it fights you. It will be able to adapt to your fighting styles and attack appropriately. Of course this is all based on if it does attack. But I will not have any casualties, so you can never be too careful." Masumori thoroughly explains. I nod in understanding, not up to arguing since it would give him a reason to be with Kagemiya.

"You will be going now." Masamori says, pointing towards Sen and Gen who had changed into their mission wear while we talked. I nodded and went to change into my Kekkaishi uniform.

"Where's this intelligent ayakashi?" I whined. I nudged closer to Sen, who blushed as I nudged towards him. Gen looked rather jealous though, wonder why.

"Could it be one of the students or teachers? There are quite a few who are ayakashi."Sen pitches, looking away. I hope he's just looking away to hide his blush and not because of me.

"The teachers at the school are relatively passive. The principal, Princess, and Ms. Aihi are definitely not involved. Mr. Byaku and Kaguro are more sinister however." Tokine says." I don't know about any ayakashi posing as students though."

"There are relatively weak ones, you'd have to have very adept senses to notice them." Gen says. "I didn't even sense them, only Kagemiya." I had to look over at Sen in amazement.

"Your senses are that good?" I shouted. He blushed and it was so cute. I feel like a crazy fangirl around him. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. We looked into a nearby cave to find the source and a large swarm of cockroach ayakashi came out in a huge swarm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tokine and Sen screamed loudly. Tokine jumped into Gen's arms, receiving an irritated glare from him. Sen grabbed onto my shoulders and screamed. I think his apparent fear of bugs in adorable, Insanely cute.I made a kekkai and lifted us up out of the swarms way.

"Why are students in such a dangerous place? You should all be somewhere safer like in your homes or at a mall." A female voice remarks.

"Ms. Aihi!" Tokine says in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting the herbs." Aihi says, obviously lying.

"Ms. Aihi, you are a terrible liar." Gen says, in an insulting but somehow respectful way.

"We know you are an ayakashi, you can tell us why you really are here." Aihi stared at us, surprise filling her eyes as she looked at me and Tokine.

"You are the Karasumori Kekkaishi. Alright, then I came here to collect the herbs I eat; they replace humans in my diet. I haven't harmed a human let alone eaten one in so long." Aihi says.

"That's it." I said disappointingly. "We were sent to confront an intelligent ayakashi and this is all that happened."

"Intelligent ayakashi, I see you recognize my superiority to normal ayakashi." Aihi says. "As for confronting, I am not the only ayakashi here. Princess and Byaku are in the ravine nearby. Kaguro might also be training atop the plateau. None of them will attack you unless provoked, except maybe Kaguro, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Aihi says, smiling.

"I think we should go, the teachers aren't dangerous or we would have destroyed them a long time ago." Tokine says.

"I want to know what type of ayakashi you really are first." I said, curious.

"I am a plant Ayakashi. Byaku is complicated, Princess is nine-tailed fox, and Kaguro is a mummy-like ayakashi. None of us eat humans." Aihi explains.

"What about the other ayakashi at the school." Tokine asks.

"Since Princess is the principal, she knows who is and isn't an ayakashi." Aihi says. She points at Sen and Gen. "You two are ayakashi majiri, the blond with feline abilities and the brunette with wolf-like abilities. She puts ayakashi through a test. If they pass, they are allowed attendance. If they fail, they are given the chance to stop eating humans. If they continue eating humans, they are destroyed."

"Ayakashi that destroy other ayakashi, never heard of that before." Gen remarks.

"Well be off now, thank you for explaining things." Tokine says, grabbing my arm as she turns to walk away.

"I expect you to be awake during class tomorrow Yoshimori." Aihi says. When we returned, Tokine went to her house and Gen volunteered to report to Masumori, leaving just me and Sen. I decided it was now or never, even though I was pretty sure he would reject me. I took a deep breath.

"Uhhh, Sen… would you like to…. Umm… go on a date…. With me?" I asked, embarrassed by my stuttering. Sen looked at me with a surprised look, but gave me a nervous smile.

"Of Course I'll go on a date with you."

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE PROBLEM WITH SPACES LAST TIME! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT THE SOMPUTER WASN'T SET ON DOUBLE-SPACE! THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TAKING ABOUT, PLEASE IGNORE THIS MESSAGE.

**I'm surprised by how this came out. It did start out a little slow, but don't worry. Romance will be more important in the next chapters. Aihi, Gen, Princess, and Tokine will also be important characters so everyone remember them! Read and Review and be gentle, I haven't mastered the art of Kekkaishi characters yet so I do realize that Gen and Sen are OOC practically the whole time and that Yoshimori is OOC sometimes too. But it will get better, be patient. And please read my other fics too!**


	2. The Date

**Believe me, this chapter will not be as hard to read as the previous one. I'm freaking out about that accident because I've got OCD and I obsess over the littlest things. Anyway, here's the second chapter to make up for it, since I actually wasn't planning to write this for awhile. I have many other stories I'm working on, all of which I'm going to be writing simultaneously. There's a little surprise to Sen Fans, I always thought he's be absolutely adorable as a NEKO!**

**I do not own Kekkaishi, only this story's plot**

**School of Ayakashi**

** Chapter 2 – the date**

"Let's go!" Yoshimori shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house. He's chosen the place for our first date. He didn't tell Shigemori-sama or captain Masamori though, it's suspicious but as long as I get to go out with him.

"Let go of me Yoshi! I can walk on my own!" I shouted getting him to slow down. He looked t me with big eyes and brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll give you a nickname too! How about Kitty?" He yelled into my ear and he hugged me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"K-kitty, no way!" I shouted pushing him away. He gets to close to people way too quickly.

"Oh, come on Kitty. I brought us to this place for our firt date!" He announced, waving out a hand towards the place. It was a large bakery. Damn, he's already figured out my weakness for sweets. I could feel myself blushing for no reason.

Yoshimori led me into the bakery filled with all sorts of cakes and pastries. It was absolutely tantalizing to a sensitive nose. I could feel my concentration leaving me. It's happened before and when it does, I get mobbed by screaming girls, and on some occasions, guys. I can't help it;

I lost my concentration.

"Ohmigod! Sen, you've got cute cat ears! A-and a tail!" Yoshimori shouted in realization. I blushed deeply looking away and trying to hide them. He pinched one of my ears and I let out a yip in surprise. He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"And I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Yoshimori says, grabbing my hand and continuing to lead me through the bakery. I was blushing deeply, my tail swinging back and forth in happiness. _He thought I was cute, even without the ears and tail? _ It made my heart practically soar.

"Ah Yoshimori, my number one customer; so this is your date, she's pretty. Ho-ho! She's wearing cute fake cat ears too, how adorable." A fat man in baker's garb said as he finished setting a table in the back of the bakery. His French accent was nauseating. He set a medium sized cake down on the table, winked at Yoshimori and walked off. I was to busy twitching and keeping myself from attacking the man to move. Yoshimori tugged on one of my ears, pulling me out of my silent freak out.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Yoshimori asks, concern showing all over his face.

"I am not a girl." I complained.

"AH, that's what. I'll be sure to straighten him out later than. For your dignity." Yoshimori said. I was practically drooling at the sight of the cake. Masamori knows I absolutely love sweets, but I'm never allowed to eat them because I get so hyperactive that Atora has Raizo shock me.

I smiled at Yoshimori. "I really shouldn't have sweets."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Yoshimori asks innocently.

"I could burn the city to the ground." I respond dryly. He stares at me in disbelief. "I get so hyper I practically lose all control. The last time I had sugar, I nearly burnt a city down. It took the whole night troops to hold me down long enough for Raizo to shock me."

"Wow, you really love sugar though don't you." Yoshimori says, pushing a slice of the cake towards me. "If anything happens' I'll take the blame."

"O-Ok." I saw, taking a piece of the cake and putting it in my mouth. It tasted SO GOOD. I had the cake eaten in practically seconds.

"I see you like my cakes." Yoshimori said with a smile. I blushed.

"You made that cake? It was the best thing I've ever eaten. Soaring past salmon." I said matter-of-factly, flicking one of my ears afterwards. He smiled at me.

"Than I'll teach how to make that cake. It'll be our recipe." He said, a big smile on his face. I looked at him and smiled. I got up out of my seat, earning a look from Yoshimori and I walked over to him. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I looked at his flushed face and smiled. I flicked my tail and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm happy I said yes to this date. But, we should return to your home. You didn't tell anyone where we went, right." I said. He looked at me and nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed my tail.

"I want another kiss first." Yoshimori says, pulling me towards him with my tail and wrapping his arm around my waist. He stood up and gently grabbed my chin. He tilted my head up and caught my lip in a kiss. It was wonderful, and I don't care that we're moving a bit fast. I draped my arms over his broad shoulders as we continued the heavenly kiss. We parted for air and looked at each other.

Today was perfect.

"How sweet." A voice startled me froth behind and Yoshimori immediately pulled me behind his back. Such a lovely forbidden romance, reminds me of the days of Romeo and Juliet."

"Who's there?" Yoshimori shouted into the now dark room. We hadn't realized that we had spent all day on our date; it was rather late in the night now. I started fidgeting in place. Why did the sugar rush have to start now of all times.

I grabbed Yoshimori's arm and ran out of there at top speed. He was barely keeping up with me. Within seconds we were in front of the Sumimura Residence. I was still fidgeting.

"Were you scared Sen?" Yoshimori asked between pants.

"N-no, I-I'm i-in the s-sugar rush." I said, twitching. Yoshimori looked at me with worry.

"Well than it's my fault your like this. Come on. Lets calm you down." Yoshimori says.

"W-with what?" I ask, my tail speeding back and forth and my ears twitching at light speed.

"Salmon." Yoshmori says with a smirk. My eyes widen with excitement.

"Aw, I didn't get to ask the boy for help." Shion whines. "Now Byaku's gonna lecture me. Oh well, at least we know that the boy can tell the difference between the good AYakashi and the bad ones."

"Good thing we're the good ones," Aihi says, appearing from a blind corner in the castle.

"Yeah Yeah, fighting for the rights of all ayakashi from the most unintelligent brute to the tiny geniuses." Shion says, waving a hand in the air. " To bad Kaguro's an unintelligent brute or he would be useful."

"The same could be said for Gagin." Aihi remarks.

"Yeah, and that annoying Sakon was an intelligent brute, a rather annoying one." Shion says.

"So that's why you killed hm?" Aihi says.

"Isn't that the whole reason you killed Gagin." Shion says. "I though that you were supposed to be a peaceful nonviolent ayakashi."

"He was endangering my research and my students, HE deserved what he got." Aihi says before walking away.

"She's such a confusing one." Shion remarks. She looks over down the empty hall. "I'd better get out of here before Byaku get's on my case for failing to get he boy. How would he help with Princess's condition anynway?"

**And there we are! The second chapter, isn't there relationship moving along quickly. Oh well, it's such a lovely thing. As I said, the other characters will have importance to, especially Aihi, Princess, Tokine, Gen, and Masamori. I really don't like masamori that much, he's rather annoying and repetitive. Anyway, Review please, I was so surprised that I got 6 reviews for only a single chapter! Hooray! Anyway, alerts are nice, but reviews are even better!**


	3. The Plan Of Kokuburo

**AN: This chapter is rather important and is told from Princess, Aihi, and Shion's perspectives. Remember she is the school principal and is much like herself in the anime. She's nice, but rather ominous. Anyway, the pairing is still Sen and Yoshimori, but we will be seeing more of Gen and Tokine in this chapter. Warning, Princess talks in Language that is slightly more complicated, using almost unknown meanings of words. Again, this is an AU and is completely unrelated to the main story of Kekkaishi.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE PLAN OF KOKUBURO,**

** IS NOT VERY EASY TO UNDERSTAND**

**PRINCESS**

"Poor poor forlorn me, sitting in the middle of the school with nothing to do." I groaned as I sat in my office, bored. "Oh, Byaku. Sweet Byaku. Where have you gone? Is thou leaving me to be alone and melancholy?"

I stood up and walked out into the hall. My condition was well enough for me to walk, it was hell when I couldn't walk. I strolled down the hall, during second period the halls are rather empty, void and deficient in life. I heard a small moan from the hall closet. I giggled a little, peeking in to see the lovey-dovey high school romance going on during moments that should be spent in the glorious classroom.

I peered in, surprise greeting my masked eyes as I saw young Yoshimori nipping on youthful Sen's neck. I suppressed a squeal at the spectacle of the blond boy with cat ears and a wildly flailing tail. I pushed the door open, startling the couple out of there joyful playing. I looked at Sen, seeing a purple spot on his neck where Yoshimori had been biting; they call it a hickey now.

"Ah, the young Kekkaishi claiming the little kitty as his own. Such a wonderful sight." I said. I noticed the look on the blonde's face and smirked.

"Ah, seems that young one has the capacity of vision. Seeing those others do not. Seeing those invisible to the uneducated eyes of a non-ayakashi. The acts of those who hold such power must be careful as it is something not to be wasted. You'd not want to waste a blessing from however you believe is above you."

I chuckled at the two's display of confusion with their weird facial expressions. Sen's cute head tilt made me want to fawn over him like a mother fox. Of course now would be a wonderful time to tell him my little clandestine.

"Hmm, you don't seem to understand my way of speaking. I refuse to speak in a lowly matter those under me would refer to as 'dumb it down'. You two should expand your vocabulary as you'll need to marry the son of a noble." I said smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean 'son of a noble'? Yoshimori isn't a nobleman's son, and I don't know my parent's." Sen says, flicking his ears in confusion. I stifled a laugh and coved my mouth with my hand.

"Hmm, you're blissfully unaware of your bloodline, or family." I decided to give him hints. I'll use the illusion mist, to make him believe he's alone. It'll let me get to him easier. I looked into his eyes and began the illusion. I watched carefully as he looked around in confusion and called out for Yoshimori. I served towards him with snakelike movements.

"They never told you of your bloodline, Hmmm. You should really be curious. What if it's evil? What if you're not what you think you are?" I said in my ominous voice. He looked shaken, and I knew I was succeeding in my efforts an unnerving him. He turned to look at me, but I quickly vanished and swerved to be behind him again.

"You could be a monster among monsters. Do you want that? What if there homophobic? What if they're dead? Do you want to know, or should I kill you? Maybe you'll meet them in heaven, or hell." I said again, unnerving him anymore. He held his head and shouted stop over and over again at me.

"Are you scared? You're future could be ruined by one fact, your life destroyed by the acts of an unknown being. Should you look for your lost parents? Should you let them be and never know? Which do you want, hmmm?" I said into his ear. He held his head again and I released him from the illusion, returning us to the positions we were in. No time had passed, but the fear and confusion in Sen's eyes was noticeable. Yoshimori immediately noticed and glared at me.

"What did you do?" He shouted.

"Aw, how hurt full. Such a horrid accusation. I may be an ayakashi, but I'm not sinister. Sure, I enjoy pranks and a little emotional torture, but I could never hurt my son." I said, smiling at them.

"Son, what?" Yoshimori shouted at me.

"I couldn't help but have a little fun and put thoughts into his mind, but I'm a loving mother through and through." I said, looking directly at Sen.

"Mother?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I fell in love with a human and gave birth to you. But your birthing left me weak and I was thought to be dead. I obviously lived and I came here. I missed a lot of your life and I'm so sorry, but when I overheard you talking about how much you didn't care about knowing your mother, I thought it wouldn't be interesting to you." I said solemnly.

"Y-you didn't abandon me. L-like father did." Sen said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I've been helping you in the background for many years know. Do you remember a while ago, when you were given a mission but you were the only member still conscious in the fight against the ayakashi, even your dear friend Gen was down." I said, and he nodded. "You suddenly felt an overwhelming aura as the ayakashi was disintegrated."

"T-that was you?"

**AIHI**

"Oh Shion, look at what I got." I said to her over the phone. The students were staring at me, I guess seeing a teacher talking on their phone isn't a normal occurrence.

"Oh, spying again are you?" Shion remarked I glared at her through the phone and sent her the picture I had taken with my human cell phone. I bought it just to fit in better among humans; they all seem to be obsessed with these objects.

"Oh my, that is something to be amused with." She said tiny signs of excitement showing in her bored monotone voice as she, I amuse, looked at the picture with her own phone. It was rather amusing, a young boy caught in a deep kiss with a man 10+ years older than him. The man is rather attractive, to bad he's a gay pedophile. I would show the police, but the man has tentacles and the boy has a claw dug into the wall. It would expose ayakashi if I did.

"So what are you going to do?" Shion asked me, "It's not like you could show a picture like that to the authorities."

"I know, I'll just have to talk to him." I said, stirring gossip in my classroom. I glared over, smirking at the sight of the loving couple sneaking their hands together under the table. Sen and Yoshimori are doing a rather good job hiding their relationship at school, as Princess and I are the only ones to have noticed anything different about them. The students would torture them for it, but I decided to let them enjoy their time together and let them be.

RING RING RING!

"Dismissed," I grumbled to the students. "Except you, Shishio. You will be staying back for a short while. You two as well, Kagemiya, Sumimura." I said, stirring fear in all of the three boys. Once all of the curious classmates were driven away I began to speak.

"I am very aware of your relationship Sen and Yoshimori, and I do not care what you do outside of my classroom as long as your homework is included in it; but I do not like Public Displays of Affection, and I ask that you keep to yourselves during the time you are to spend in my classroom." I said, looking right at the couple. They nodded, red with embarrassment. That's when I noticed something; I smirked.

"And Sen, you need to do better at hiding that cat tail of yours. It's noticeable in the skinny jeans you wear." I said, turning the blonde boy's face even redder. He nodded and ran out of the room with Yoshimori behind him. I looked at Gen and put off an even more serious face.

I pulled out my phone and put it up to the boy's face. "Explain this." I demanded. He looked at me with a terrified expression.

"You're the one who I sensed watching us." He said looked directly in my eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you both probably sensed my presence. I wasn't trying to hide it very well at the time, would you like to feel its full strength?" I asked, he looked at me with a curious expression.

Suddenly a man flew through my window. I glared at the white haired man. "What right do you have crashing through my window?" I shouted at him. He looked at me.

"Are you the reason my sweet Gen was not waiting for me at the school gate?" He asks, seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, and I believe you're the man dating a boy 10 years younger."

"It is against code for me, a senior member, to be intimate with a member of lower rank and it is against morals to date a boy under 18. It is also against the way I was raised, until I joined the night troop, to be in a relationship with another man." He explained.

"Ah, I see. My last question is for Gen, are you still curious to feel the full power of my aura?" I said, smiling.

He nodded and I released the ability hiding my aura. Gen immediately held his head and groaned in pain. Hiba also seemed surprised by its power. I smiled, covering my strength again. I looked at them, seeing fear in their eyes, even the elder man who acts as if he is unafraid of anything.

I walked to the door, but turned to speak to them once more, "You have nothing to worry about. I do not harm humans unless in self defense. And the information I hold will not be released to anyone else if Gen here gets an A in my class."

Gen nodded, but Hiba interjected. "Who have you told?"

"Only the Study Hall teacher, Shion . She's trustworthy, and too lazy to go through all the trouble explaining this to anyone." I said, I turned again, "Please clean up the mess you made with my window. I hope you intend on fixing it." With that, I left.

**SHION**

"Ooooo, seems the blonde one's fallen and can't seem to be able to get up." I groaned as I walked up to the school's new lovely couple. I suddenly realized why the boy was on the ground, seems that Aihi has released her energy. Her amount of energy is enough to scare the kid to death? Pfft, he'd die if he felt Princess's, Kaguro, or even my energy.

"Boy, stand up. The courtyard is not a place to sleep on the floor. Believe me." I said. Suddenly I saw a man pacing at the gate, a worried face on his features. I looked him up and down and walked over to him.

"Hello sweetie, who do I have the pleasure of talking to today?" I said. I smirked, I knew exactly who it is. I just need to be a distraction for Kaguro.

"Masamori Sumimura, I am here to meet with my younger sibling, Yoshimori Sumimura. From your choice of clothing, you appear to be a teacher here." He says. I smile sweetly at him.

"Yes I am a teacher here." I said with my fake cheerful smile.

"You seem like a very nice woman, how may I be of service to you?" He asked. I quickly came up with a thought. I thought of something beneficial to both the plan and myself.

"I'm having trouble changing a flat tire on my car, if you would be kind enough to assist me?" I asked, putting on my best damsel-in-distress persona.

"Of course ma'am." He says, a fake smile on his lips.

"Thank you very much sir." I said with a smile.

I led him to the car I had recently "purchased" from a nice old man. Too bad he died from a spider bite the day after I meet with him to see the car. I quickly claimed it before anyone had the chance to, before anyone had the chance to find his body either.

I looked over at our unaware target couple. They were happily taking with each other. I noticed Aihi exit the building with Kaguro behind her. I also noticed an upperclassman girl glare at the blonde boy Sumimura was with. Hmm, I'm detecting jealousy. What a fun thing to play with.

I turned to look at Masamori, who was helping lift the car up with the jack as I took out the spare tire. He looked at me and suddenly his face became very serious.

"What do you want ayakashi?" He demanded. I looked at him a smirked.

"Of course I want nothing but to fix this machine and return home. It is pure coincidence that the only man I could find to help me was you, a Kekkaishi." I said, giving a sweet smile.

"Your aura isn't sinister, so I'll believe you for now." He said, suspicion in his voice. I looked over and saw Kaguro speaking to the two boys, hideous smile appearing on his equally hideous human form. Ugh, how I prefer his bandaged appearance over that horribly ugly thing. Aihi should give him a human skin; too bad he keeps tearing them.

Suddenly, Kaguro lunges for Yoshimori. He nearly grabs him, but the plan fails,

The girl pushes him out of the way!

**Does this bring a little of the action back, and introduces the main plot. Originally, it was Sen who would have saved Yoshi, but I didn't want to have to skip any romantic parts by having Sen go missing, it would be horrible. The intentions of our villainous group are unknown, and Princess being Sen's mom will be a very important detail, so keep reading and review! I thank all of you who have reviewed and I offer you a metaphorical plushy of chibi Sen with cat ears and cat tail. Continue reviewing, and if you have favorited or set this story to alert, please review as well!**


	4. The Secret Night

**Hello! This is the fourth chapter of School of Ayakashi. This chapter changes the whole stories rating, since I don't want to get in trouble for incorrectly rating something. Why you may ask, because there is Lemon, my first ever, so please don't hate. There's a little language at the end, and by that I mean like one "bad" word. **

**CHAPTER 4**

** THE SECRET NIGHT**

"Yoshi-mo-ri… are you sure we should be sneaking away like this? Captain Masamori will be mad with us for not preparing to attack the Kokuburo." I groaned. It's so hard to complain with Yoshimori nibbling at my neck.

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. He gave me a smile, his perfect sexy smile, and said that everything would be fine. He released my hands from their restrained position beside my head and gently grabbed my chin.

"Don't worry. It's not like they know we're dating." Yoshimori said before closing the gap between us. I moaned a little into the kiss, it was the best kiss I've ever had. His tongue sneaking slipped into my mouth, making me submit even more to him. I moaned louder into the kiss as his hands slide up my shirt.

I put my hands on his chest to support myself. I pulled away from the kiss, begrudgingly, for air. I smiled at him and he went for my neck again. He started sucking and nipping my neck, earning more moans from me. I don't even care that I'll probably have a hickey.

He started to pull my shirt up and I lifted my arms up, allowing him to pull the clothing off and toss it aside. Yoshimori suddenly stopped and smiled at me.

"Gotta put up a Kekkai if were gonna go that far." He said, and as quick as he said it, we were in a giant kekkai that covered his entire room.

"Just hope none of the ayakashi majiri are sent to look for us." I said. Yoshimori immediately came over to me and gently grabbed my arm. He lead me onto the bed and gently laid me down onto my back. He quickly threw off his shirt and crawled on top of me.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and went up to nibble on my ears. I blushed deeply as I suppressed a moan: darn Yoshimori for discovering that my sweet spot in my cat ears. I let out a yelp which earned a chuckle from Yoshimori.

"You're oh-so-sensitive ears. I love it when you make those catlike sounds." Yoshimori murmured into my ear before kissing me again. I felt his hands slowly rubbing my body up and down and I let out another moan.

Yoshimori slowly made his way downward, leaving butterfly kisses as he past over my skin. He made it down to my waist, which was still covered by low-ride skinny jeans. Yoshimori slowly undoes the belt and throws it, and my jeans, aside.

Yoshimori grabs my hardened member through my thin boxers and begins stroking it as he removes the rest of his clothes. I moan loudly as he removes my boxers and grabs me without anything speerating us.

"You're rather big for your appearance." Yoshimori says. I look down towards him, fully aware that I probably have a glazed-over look full of pleasure. Yoshimori smiles and lowers his head down, licking from the staff up to the head.

Suddenly, he took the whole thing into his mouth and I let out a loud moan of pleasure. His mouth is so warm and, and it's just amazing. He swiftly raises his head up and down as he sucks my member; and I release moan after moan in return.

"Ahhh… Yoshi…" I tightened my grip on the bed sheets. I've never been this fast before, of course it's different when someone's doing it for you. "Y-yoshi… I'm gonna cum." Yoshimori responded by humming around my dick. It pushed me over the edge and my seed exploded into Yoshimori's mouth.

"T-that … Ahh… was amazing Yoshi." I moaned, looking at Yoshimori, who was licking his lips.

"Yours is very sweet, like icing." Yoshimori said, licking the rest off the head of my member. "it's my turn now."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.

"You didn't even noticed, I was preparing you the whole time. That's why you came so fast, I kept hitting that special spot." He said, smirking as he applied lube to his member. I blushed at the sight of the large thing, but smiled at Yoshimori.

"Are you ready?" He asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded in reply and felt it touch my entrance. He slowly pushed in and I tightened my grip on the sheets again. It hurts, but feels good. He stopped suddenly and gave me time to adjust to it.

"You can move now." I grumble to him. With the pain gone, it feels amazing, euphoric even.

"Hmmm… Yoshi… AHH" He hit my prostate again.

"H-hit that spot again…." he groaned in reply and rammed into the spot again. I was moaning even louder and I was losing all control.

"Yoshi.. I'm gonna AH come again." Just as I said that my seed exploded over both our stomachs. I heard Yoshimori let out a loud moan as my body started becoming weak from the strenuous activity. I suddenly shot up and grabbed Yoshimori and let out a loud, very loud, moan.

"Yoshi – ah – mori…" I moaned into Yoshimori's ear.

"Yeah?" He responded in a breathy voice.

"Please don't cum in me again, K?" I said. "It feels weird."

"Alright Sen, and happy 1 week anniversary." Yoshimori said. "I know it's been hard to be together a lot because of the problem with Tokine's kidnapping, but I'm happy we found this time."

I smiled at Yoshimori's sappiness, "If were going to continue our affectionate chatter, could you please pull out of me. I'd like the cum to slide out of me."

Yoshimori blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"How about we take a shower before we go to sleep?" I ask Yoshimori.

Yoshimori nods and stands up. I put my arms up and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom.

"We better come up with a good excuse to why I'm limping." I said as Yoshimori set me down and started the shower.

"Let's just hope now one finds us in the shower, or sleeping, together, then we can think of the excuse, K?" Yoshimori says, flashing me a smile as he helps me into the shower.

"Alright, this is the perfect 1 week anniversary. I can't believe its already been a week." I said with a smile.

"I don't want to sound clingy, but… um…" Yoshimori was blushy deeply, I tilted my head to the side at his stuttering. I'll just read his mind…. What are you thinking Yoshi?

_I love you, Sen. _

I smiled in happiness. "I love you too, Yoshi." Yoshimori looked at me with a look of pure joy on his face. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

Once we parted, he looked at me with a stern look. "Stop reading me mind Sen, I don't like it."

"Alright Yoshi, I'll stop, only if you remember to pull out if your going to come."

"But, inside you feels so good! It's warm and tight and …" I covered Yoshimori's mouth.

"I really don't need a description of what the inside of my ass feels like Yoshimori." I said, blushing.

Once we both were cleaned thoroughly by the shower, we both dressed in pajama clothes. Yoshimori always wanted to see what I wear to bed, so I'll show him. I peeked through the bathroom door into Yoshimori's room. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxers. He looks really good in them.

I exited the bathroom and stood there, enjoying the small nosebleed Yoshinori was experiencing. I was wearing my pajamas; an oversized t-shirt. That's it. Its so big that one of my shoulders hangs out and my arms are completely hidden in the sleeves.

"Ahh, umm… Nice~." Yoshimori says, speechless and my semi-nudity.

"Alright, I'll be sleeping on the right side of the mattress, K." I said, climbing onto the mattress. As I crawled over to the right side I heard a loud boom sound. I turned and looked over and saw Yoshimori unconscious on the floor, with a huge nosebleed.

I sighed, releasing that he probably saw that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I guess it's good that he still finds my ass that attractive even after he just fucked it. I got down from the bed and lifted Yoshimori onto the bed, setting him down on the left side of bed.

"Good night Yoshi, sweet dreams." I said with a smile. "And remember to clean up the blood tomorrow morning." I crawled into the bed again and laid down on the right side. As I fell asleep, I felt Yoshimori wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I turned around and snuggled closer into Yoshimori's chest, and smiled.

"I love you, Yoshi, and don't forget that."

"Hey! Yoshimori! Are you in there?" I sighed, I was enjoying that sappy moment. What does Gen want.

"Captain Masamori needs to talk with you! Now!" Great, I'm gonna have to wake Yoshimori.

"Yoshi, Oh Yoshi. Wake up." I said, nudging Yoshimori awake.

"Masamori wants to talk to you." I told him. He frowned.

"At least he didn't have to talk to you while we were in the middle of something. You have to go out there now, or they'll come in here and get you. We'll have explaining to do if that happens." I said to my barely conscious boyfriend. Yoshimori nodded and got up, undid the kekkai and exited the room as I hid behind the bed.

"Hope he hasn't figured us out. I don't want Yoshimori to experience the 'wonder' of being openly gay." I sighed, Yoshimori's a bit to sensitive for that.


	5. The Truth Of Kokuburo

**I only own the OC's in the story, along with the plot. The Kekkaishi characters and settings do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. Also, in Sen's POV, Mother = Princess; just so you know. **

**CHAPTER 5**

** THE TRUTH OF KOKUBURO**

**YOSHIMORI**

"Yoshimori, I know of your relationship with Sen." Masamori immediately started the conservation. I scowled at him, not wanting to bother with questioning how he learned of it.

"So…" I said, yawning.

"It means that you have to…." Masamri looked behind him and a woman entered the room, by phasing through the wall. Masamori looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"Hello Terratina. Why the sudden, unannounced, visit?" Masamori exaggerated the "unannounced" in his greeting. I tilted my head to the side, this woman was peculiar.

She wore a flowing, elegant white gown with long sleeves attached partway down her arms. Bizarre woven twigs embroidered the ends of the snow white cloth. A chocolate brown scarf was wrapped delicately around her neck, gently covering her neck and mouth. Her silvery hair gently swayed with each step, with bangs that softly cover her eyes. Blue gems randomly decorate the dress with abstract placement.

She looked at me with piercing jade eyes and gave of a softer expression.

"She is known as the Ayakashi Guardian of the Earth." Masamori said a soft expression on his face. "There is a group of Ayakashi we've hidden from you known as the guardians. These Ayakashi have been developing an alternate, inescapable, dimension in which to imprison dangerous, sinister, ayakashi."

"There's, good, full ayakashi?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion. I blush, I guess I picked up that habit from Sen.

"Yes, there is." Terratina spoke, in a soft mesmerizing voice. "We have been trying to create a good bond between ayakashi and the kekkaishi by removing the misbehaving ayakashi from the picture."

I nodded, it sounds, like a good idea.

"Especially the horrible Kokuburo. Those peasants are dastardly. I wish they'd just disappear." Terratina said, with an exaggerated wave of her hands.

"Yoshimori, what's the hold up?" Sen said, rubbing his eye as he entered the room, only wearing his "pajamas". A little blood started trickling out of my nose. I rubbed it away and composed myself when I saw Sen's expression of horror.

"Sen! What's wrong?" I shouted as I ran over to Sen and gave him a hug.

"That woman! She's the ayakashi who tried to eat me when I was younger!" he shouted, gripping my shirt for dear life. I glared at Terratina, who smiled in return.

"Ohh sweet boy, how tasty you'd be. I wish I'd had time to taste your decadent flavor. Blonde's always have such a unique flavor and texture, they should be declared a delicacy." Terratina said, whilst walking slowly around and flailing her arms and hand dramatically. I pulled Sen tighter towards me, away from this literate monster.

She looked at me and licked her lips, but stopped at the appearance of a kekkai. She stepped through the kekkai, shattering it without much effort. Masamori stepped back, surprised his kekkai was shattered, she stared at him with interest, raising a hand and dramatically waving it in front of her face.

"Such interesting abilities you human posses, surely they would make a wonderful way to create that dimension. Since you all will perish soon, I shall monologue about our plans. It is of my, ever so kind, nature to allow my victims to now truth, lying is a waste of time when torture is sooo much more effective," She said, exaggerating that she has a "kind" nature. She vanished and appeared next to Masamori, gently placing a hand on his chin and looking at him in the eyes.

"Wouldn't you agree? Torture is the best way to solve any problem; mortals' anger is such an amusing sight to witness. Wouldn't you believe so?" She said, she tightening her grip on Masamori's neck and tossing him through the wall, directly into the iron training ball. She laughed loudly while covering her mouth. She turned her attention to us and gave us a death stare with her green eyes. She smiled sadistically.

"He's not needed in this situation, such a pitiful sight he is. Anyway, you should know. That dimension is for you pitiful humans to be locked in for all eternally, where you'll only be a grab bag for any ayakashi that wishes for a midnight snack."She said smiling happily. She stood up and started walking towards us. I pulled Sen behind my back and struck a battle position. She looked at me and burst into laugh.

"You think you're pitiful kekkai can stop me?" She shouted laughing with a hand over her mouth. This woman's dramatic gesture are beginning to annoy me.

"You're elder couldn't even stop me and he was much more powerful that you ever will be. All your good for is creating those disgusting pastries that would only these the foul creatures with no taste in anything, like your little friend over there." She smiled at me and gave a look at Sen. I flared up with anger; she insulted Sen! She smiled sadistically again, raising her hands and shoulders in a shrug. "He chose you over so many others in the world there must surely be something wrong with him. What's wrong with you little boy? Are you blind, deaf? Surely something misguided your pretty face to this thing." She looked at Sen and out out a hand to him. "Surely you'd choose me over him, I could make you happy. There are plenty of attractive men in the Guardians."

I made a kekkai around her and collapsed it immediately. I grabbed Sen and hugged him.

"Everythings going to be alright, she's dead now." I said, conforting him.

"Ooo, you can try but you can't succeed." I turned and saw her still standing there. She held up a box in her hand I examined it curiously.

"What's this thing? 'To Yoshi, from Sen', oooo it's a gift. Let's take a look-see, shall we… Yoshi?" Terratina said, holding the small box in the air and tearing it open. She pulled something out of it and smiled evilly. She burst out laughing again.

"A locket, with your picture in it; you're such a cute couple!" She said, the sarcasm obvious in her comment. I glared at her in anger and made multiple kekkai around her and collapsed them all at once.

I smirked, "Let's see you survive that!"

"Alright, what do I win?" She said, poking her head out of the smoke right in front of me, our nose were practically touching.

"Stop! Who are you?" I turned and saw grandpa. The first time I've ever been happy to have him come and rescue me. I grabbed Sen and ran off with him, leaving grandpa with Terratina. I heard a loud explosion behind me but kept running, I ran out of the house with Sen n my back and ran, Ran where I thought I'd be safe, Karasumori.

**SEN**

I gripped onto Yoshimori's back for my life. I never thought I'd see that woman ever again! The woman my parents offered me to, when I started showing signs of being part Ayakashi. I shivered at the woman's actually form, a giant spider. I shivered again, but this time at the cold. I opened my eyes and sweatdropped.

"Yoshi! Why's you bring me out here? Don't you remember I'm not wearing pants underneath this?" I shouted, causing Yoshimori to stumble.

"Please, don't remind me. I really don't want to add dealing with a boner to the list of shit going on right now!" Yoshimori shouted at me. I blushed rather than being angry, even the thought of me gets him… aroused. I blushed deeper, but shook my head to rid of it.

"Where are we going?" I ask, adjusting my shirt so it covers my ass.

"To the place were we'll most likely be safe, the school." I looked at Yoahimori.

"The school, how will we be safe there? It's just lower the posibiltiy of a witness for us being eaten!" I scolded him. Yoshimori shook his head.

"The teachers, you said the principa- your mom, lives in the school right. She could help us." Yoshimori says. I never thought of that, he's actually learning to think before he acts. I smiled at Yoshi's newfound maturity.

We burst into the school and ran to the principals office.

"Hello, kitty? What brings you brats to the school at night? It's closed campus." I looked back and saw Ms. Shion standing in the doorway of her classroom.

"Mr. Shion! Look out!" I shouted, pointing at the pursuing Terratina behind us. Ms. Shion turned and saw the woman chasing us. She looked at her, and seemed to recognize Terratina. She stood back and moved out of Terratina's way.

I face forward again and pointed. "Yoshi! There's mom's office!" Yoshimori kicked the door open and ran in. He set me down on one of the chairs and slammed the door shut.

"Hello Sen, what's a matter?" Mother asks, rubbing the remains of sleep out of her eyes. She yawns and looks at me.

"A-an evil Ayakashi is chasing us." I said, fear laced in every word.

"Ahh, no need to worry. That ayakashi should be dead right now."Mother said, a reassuring smile on her face.

I tilt may head to the side in confusion, "Wha-what? How?"

Princess smiled, "If I'm right, you passed Shion on your way here." Yoshimori and I nodded. She stood up and opened her door. Yoshimori and I looked out to see Terratina wrapped in a cocoon. We both sweatdropped, and I looked over to Yoshimori.

"I stand corrected; it was a good idea coming here." He smiled and struck victory poses. I sweatdropped.

"Calm down Yoshi, we've got to figure out why the supposed good ayakashi attacked us." I explained. Yoahimori looked at me and nodded.

"Mother, what did you do to Terratina?" I said. _I need to hide my fear; I don't wanna look even more weak in front of Yoshimori…_

"She's being slowly digested by my little spiders." Ms. Shion described, in grueling detail. I flinched, BUGS! Disgusting things, they are.

"You should return to your home. You seem so tired Sen, you need sleep." Mother said, giving me a concerned look.

"We can't the creature destroyed it." I said, sliding to the floor and burying my chin into my arms. Yoshimori and Princess gave me concerned looks.

"Sister!" We all looked over to see another ayakashi woman staring in horror at the cocoon. She looked at us and glared.

"Who are you?" Yoshimori shouted. The woman looked shocked. She turned away shyly and looked back.

"I-I'm Cereza-Torina, Terratina was my sister…" She turned and was twindling her thumbs. "I-I'm the Ayakashi guardian of Life."

"Are you going to attack?" Princess asked. I looked up and saw the soft-orange haired woman shake her head. She was wearing a dress exactly the same as Terratina, except the twig embroidery was replaced by silvery, pearls with glowing yellow in them.

"N-no, I was sent to figure why Terratina hadn't returned yet. She was supposed to trick the man- Masamori, but she was taking to long, and I got worried, so I told the superior, and he said to go find her, and…." Cereza–Torina is sure a nervous girl. Twindling her thumbs while speaking, she's not even able to look at us directly. Wait, I spoke to soon…

She looked directly at us, "I-I'm sorry, but I have to eliminate you now." She stood up straight, and let her arms drop down. I heard a snapping sound and looked over to see Ms. Shion snapping her fingers. A bunch of masked men appeared from random holes in the wall and lunged towards Cereza-Torina. The things touched her and they turned to dust, as if their life force had been sucked away.

"You cannot touch me, I am Death. If you are to die, you stand no chance!" Cereza-Torina shouted. She vanished and began appearing at random locations around the large hallway. Suddenly, lockers began flying into the air and stopping in midair. Cereza-Torina appeared in the center of the hallway, her dress flowing gently to a stop.

Princess pushed me and Yoshimori into her office and slammed the door on us, forcing us to watch from the window in the door. The lockers began launching themselves at Princess and Ms. Shion, but Princess's tails slapped them away before they could cause harm.

Cereza-Torina looked infuriated.

"No one defies Death! No one!" She was putting on a temper tantrum, stomping her foot on the ground while shaking her clenched fists. She vanished again and appeared by one of the remaining lockers and picked it up with a single hand and tossed it a Ms. Shion. Ms. Shion stood still, her stoic atmosphere unchanged by the flying object.

One of Princess's tails swooped in and caught the locker before crushing it with brute strength. Princess launched her tails at Cereza-Torina. The tails attack in perfect sync, zigzagging wildly to catch Cereza-Torina as she vanished around the hall. One of the tails slammed into Cereza-Torina, but Princess scowled in pain and pulled her tail away.

Cereza-Torina stood and Yoshimori, who had given up trying to get the door open, and I strained to hear her speak. "You cannot touch me, I am Death. No one…. No one …. Escapes me… Death is inevitable."

"How can you be sure? Since when do you have the power to dictate when someone dies or not?" Ms. Shion remarks, while she fixes her hair with a shard of broken glass as a mirror.

"Because…. Because…." Cereza-Torina stomps her foot again and smashes a clenched fist into the wall, creating a huge crater and destroying many of the lockers. She holds her head. "I can do whatever I wish… I am Death."

Suddenly, a black color flashes past her as she's having her temper tantrum, and she is cut in half. She falls to the ground and we looked over to Princess and Ms. Shion. A person had joined them, Mr. Kaguro, the PE teacher. Yoshimori pushed the door opened and we piled out of the room.

"What happened? Where'd you come from Mr. Kaguro?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Don't call me Mr., kid, it makes me feel old." He responded with.

"Don't call me Ms. either; it just reminds me that I'm single." Shion said, facepalming.

"It looked rather easy cutting death in half, don't you think?" Mother said thoughtfully.

"I've avoided death before, why shouldn't I be able to do it again?" Kaguro asked.

"Yes, you're the only guy to have survived being struck byh lightning, yadda yadda, you've told this story millions of times." Shion whined. She looked over at Cereza-Torina, who was somehow managing to stand up.

"I… will… not …. Die! I am God!" She shouted. She jumped up ino the air and vanished. We all looked around for her.

Yoshimori shouted, "Over there!" and pointed at the cocoon. I looked over there and saw Cereza-Torina draining the spiders of their life energy. The cocoon collapsed and Terratina's corpse fell to the ground.

"Those spiders are rather quick eaters." I commented between gags, horrible creatures spiders are.

"I am god!" Cereza-Torina shouted before charging towards us. Kaguro jumped towards her with a creepy smile on his face and they impacted each other. The light created blinded me and I covered my eyes, as did everyone else. I only heard the shouts of Cereza-Torina yelled as she fought, shouting that we cannot die. It all died down after I heard Kaguro say "We die together than".

"They're dead…" Yoshimori commented hanging is head; I patted his back.

"It's alright, Yoshimori. Kaguro did this because he wanted to." I guess it's goodto show your emotions. I wish I was able to express myself like Yoshimori, he can cry about someone he barely knows with it being genuine sadness and tears.

"Poor, poor confused Kokuburo; destroying your own base of operations to kill a sadistic trickster and a nervous, spoiled brat. Such a pity really, those two had their moments of usefulness, they earned their position as numbers 5 and 6." A man with a French accent said from behind us. We all turned simultaneously.

"It's very easy to locate you crazed people in such an obvious place." The man said. He was wearing a pure white suit with a black ascot and red cuffs. He has white hat on with a black stripe on it. He also has differently colored eyes, one dark purple while one is bright yellow, with medium length gray hair falling over his face.

"A proper funeral could be in order, we could always bury the uncooperative Kekkaishi girl with them. Just to rid of our useless corpses, unless there are any cannibals nearby. Hmm, no. Alright than, funeral it is." He said, smiledin.

"You have Tokine!" Yoshimori shouted. I held him back from tackling the ayakashi man.

"You say there are numbers in your Guardians?" Mother asked.

"Who are you anyways?" Shion asked,looking relatively uninterested.

"Oh, foolish me to forget to introduce myself. I am Cognizine, the number 3 in the Guardians Organization."

**A/N: it's pronounced Cog-Ni-Zine. I own all of the Guardians, that means Terratine, Cognizine, and Cereze-Torina plus the ones that haven't appeared yet, OC characters, so you know. So no ripping me off or I'll find you and castrate you! It works with all genders, so don't think you're safe! **

"The numbering system is a show of strength in the Guardians. The lower your number, the more powerful your determined to be and thus, the more authority you possess. Cereza-Torina was number 5 and Terratina was number 6. They will be replaced in no time."

"Do you have Tokine?" Yoshimori shouted. I sighed; I have to shut him up somehow. I stood up next to him and lifted my shirt. He was out cold with a nosebleed immediately.

"Much better, you may continue." I said, turning to face everyone.

"Well talk about that later." Princess said, giving me a stern look.

"It got him to shut up! You should all be happy." I said, crossing my arms.

"To answer the unconscious boy's question, yes. The guardians are, in fact, in possession of the young female Kekkaishi. She was supposed to assist us in the creation of our new dimension, but she is persistently refusing. We need some…. Motivation for her." Cognizine says.

"I'd rather see if we can get them to send her to us." Princess says, her tails fly out and easily subdue Cognizine. They pick him up and carry him towards mother, and hold him in the air in front of her.

"Now, we are going to get every bit of information you have, and then we are going to offer you as a trade to your Guardians. If they refuse our offer, I'll just break your nek and throw you with the other corpses. How's that sound?" Princess says, creepily and calmly.

Damn, my mom kicks ass.


	6. Immortal Woman, Eternal Mistress

** You may all be surprised by the quick update, but I had to make the next chapter quick because I had a great idea for it. I own none of the Kekkaishi characters or locations. I only own my original characters and locations, along with the plot. **

**Chapter 6**

** Immortal Woman, Eternal Mistress **

**NORMAL POV**

"So our numbers have been dwindled." A man in a white cloak, with a 1 on the hood, said from his position at the head of a large silver table.

"Only by two, Cognizine has been incapacitated." A woman in an icy blue cloak, with a 2 on the hood, commented.

"Alright, we should send a rescuer for Cognizine, he's got valuable information we need." A woman in a green cloak, with a 4 on the hood, suggested.

"You'll go Lilium." The man in the white cloak ordered. The woman in the green cloak stood and removed the cloak's hood, revealing her pale white skin and light green hair. Her blue eyes had a soft expression on them, the one a caring mother would give her child.

"What of me? Or the rest of the Guardians?" A fidgety man in a yellow cloak, with a new 5 on the hood, asked.

"You all will remain here in the castle. I have assignments for you all though, Lilium you are excused and you may leave now." The man said.

"Yes Superior Xorin" _(Zor-in)_ Lilium left the large white dining room in an insistent and vanished.

"Christeenala (_Chris-teen-ah-la_), you will remain in the castle and assist in the repairs. The shadow troops will not locate us again." Xorin ordered. "You as well Zinzin." The woman in blue and the man in yellow rose and removed their hoods. The woman had frosty blue hair and piercing golden eyes; the man had electric yellow hair with wild red eyes. Zinzin smiled crazily.

"You gave me a job cleaning? I am only good for destruction, remember that." Zinzin complained, crossing his arms. Christeenala turned to him and glared, making him cower slightly. She began walking out of the room and he followed her; they both phased straight through the white walls of the castle.

"Are you sure that promoting Zinzin to the newly vacated number 5 position was a smart idea?" A man with a dark blue cloak, and a 9 on the hood, questioned. "You of all people should know of the chaos he could bring."

"I do enjoy chaos, it is my job as the Guardian of Chaos to create it. However, Zinzin is a coward and is only talk. He only has worth for now, but when the time comes. The useless guardians will be eliminated, remember that Linzang." Xorin replied. Linzang removed his hood, revealing black hair styled to cover his right eye and light hazel eyes filled. Linzang remained indifferent and emotionless as he held his tongue.

"All others, youwillbe assigned to eliminate the Shadow Troops and the Kokuburo! By any means necessary!" Xorin announced, before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. The others stood and vanished by passing through the walls.

**SEN**

"I will not tell." Cognizine refused to speak. He hasn't said a word about the Guardians despite mothers horrible torturing methods. I'm glad the mother called today off, canceling school today to clean the school. She pulled strings with the district to allow her to do so.

I suddenly smelt the most intoxicating aroma and a sweet voice lulling me to come near. It smells of Yoshimori's cakes and Smoked Salmon. A weird combination but an amazing smell. I can't resist anymore, I must go to it. I stood upand rush out of the principal's office, past the shaodow organization members who were assisting in cleanup.

I turned a blind corner and stopped at the sight. A huge tree had erected itself in the middle of the school. Its roots wildly dug through the schools foundation and its branched broke through the walls and objects, anything in its path. I looked around, following the wonderful aroma.

I rounded around the tree through newly formed halls that the broken walls and swerving branches created until I found a picnic table set up in a crater in the tree. The roof of the building was torn away, ripped apart by the tree's branches letting the sunlight reach in. Animals that recently moved into the tree flew or scurried around happily.

I followed the smell in my mesmerized state, mindlessly walking with no care of my safety. I sat at the table and suddenly came to my senses. I stood to leave but the tree refused to allow my departure. Its root raised from the ground and formed a wall around the exit.

I extended my claws in an attempt to cleave through the wall, butit was no use. I'm not strong enough.

"Hello, I am Lilium… that's pronounced Lily – um." A woman greeted me. She has a similar smell to the others, but her aura is more powerful. Her pastel green hair gently fell from her head, with a large braid resting on her chest. Her kind blue eyes looked directly at me with a sincere smile gracing her lips. She's gorgeous, wait…. What….

"Lily-um…"I responded. She nodded slowly and happily.

"I'm here to take you to where you belong. You belong in the Guardians' Castle. Come to where you belong." Lilium said in a soothing, motherly voice.

I shook my head no, "I…. I don't wanna go…" She looked surprised at my reaction. She immediately regained composureand smiled at me.

"Oh, a confused little thing you are-"

"No! I don't wanna go!" She glared at me for interrupting her. Suddenly a wonderful smell overcame me again. She smiled at me and extended her hand. I noticed how pretty she looks… how she glows in the sunlight…how nice she is, she wants to help me….

"SEN! Sen, are you in there!" I turned around and saw him behind the branch wall. I turned and ran over to the wall and put my arms through the branches like they were bars.

"Yoshimori! Help me out of here!" I shouted and he nodded. I backed up and he put a kekkai around the branches and it exploded. The branches were unscathed. I pounded on them again, trying to get to Yoshimori.

"How dare you!" I turned and saw Lilium infuriated. She was shaking with anger. "How dae you ignore me! No one should be able to resist me! How can you?"

I gave her the "are you stupid?" look. "I'm 100%, absolutely to my core, gay. That's kind of why." She looked at me. Now why is she giving me the "are you stupid?" look?

"It doesn't matter. You could be a lesbian ant and it would still work. My mist intoxicate anyone and everyone. How can you resist me?" Lilium shouted again. Do all Guardians have problems? Terratina was sadistic, Cereza-Torina was just plain crazy, this one's so spoiled she has a temper tantrum when something goes wrong. That Cognizine man is so loyal to the Guardians he's like a dog.

"I guess I'll have to actually do some work." Lilium put her hand to her face an shook her head. The branches started moving underneath her and formed a throne. She graceful sat in the throne and crossed her legs. She put her arm on the arm rest and rested her chin on her fist. The throne suddenly shot up high into the air and she looked down at me from above.

Branches suddenly shot at me. They weren't as thick as other branches so I tried cutting through them with my claws. They were easily severed and they fell to the ground and turned to dust. She laughed manically from above as the branches shot almost endlessly at me. Suddenly the laughter stopped and I looked up at her.

A kekkai had formed around her head and she was glaring down at Yoshimori from her high up position. I looked over at Yoshimori, who was concentrating with every bit of his being. It's amazing how he can make a kekkai over such a long distance. He angrily exploded the Kekkai.

He looked over to me and smiled at me worriedly."Are you alright, Kitty?" I blushed at my nickname. He smiled at me, but his face slowly changed to a face horror.I looked behind me a saw Lilium still there. I drew my claws again and prepared to fight.

I looked closer at her and saw that her head was completely gone. Green vines were weaving there way to recreate her head. Once they made the shape, they turned intomuscles and then skin appeared. Her hair magically appeared, exactly the way it was before and she glared at us with her new eyes.

We looked at her in horror and she smirked. "I'm immortal! No one's ever bettered me on the battlefield."

I looked over at Yoshimori and whispered. "Try catching all of her in a kekkai. Maybe she can't recover if there's nothing left to regenerate from." Yoshimori nodded and I jumped towards the giant tree. She looked at me and laughed manically.

"You think you can beat me? The 4th ranked guardian? The Serenity of Lavender?" She laughed again at the end of her shouting. I speed around the attack branchesas I wall jumped up her organic throne. A large thorn rose fron the pillar, but Yoahimori kekkaied it before I ran into it. She scowled at me and began shouting again.

"Go away brat! You may have defeated Lady Death and the Sadistic Stone, but you won't kill me!" She shouted again, I jumped up to her and sliced in half, cleaving through her life scissors through paper. Her torso fell to the ground and turned to mulch, stuff that belongs in a compost bin.

I landed near the wall again as Yoshimori destroyed Lilium while she regenerated with a kekkai. I sighed in relief.

I smiled at Yoshimori, "We did it Yoshi, we killed the fourth strongest guardian." He smiled back at me. Our moment was short lived, as I felt her grab me and put me in a headlock. I looked up at her to see her kind, motherly facade back on. The inviting smell returned.

"Come one, are you sure you don't want to come to the castle? It would be a great place for you to be... I would be there." She said with a kind smile. I was about to yell at her, but the gate was suddenly shred to pieces and she flew away. I ran over to Yoshimori and he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Who are you?" Lilium shouted at our saviors. I looked up and saw the two saviors. A short boy our age, 15, and a taller young man, 19 or20. The man was missing his left arm, in place of it were several tentacles, freely moving about as if they have minds of their own. The boy had spiky hair and to large claws in place of hands.

"Hiba!" "Gen!"

**I'm sorry it took so long to get Gen and Hiba into the story, but there here now! Be happy! Anyway, would really love to get many reviews! This is my highest rated story, so please shower me with reviews! Tell me what you think of the Guardian characters. Do they seem like good villains? What about Lilium? Do you hate her yet? **


	7. The Guardians Emerge

**Remember, I only own my original characters and places, along with the plot. I do not own the Kekkaishi areas or characters used in this fanfiction. If you have not figured it out by now, this is a yaoi fic. As a reminder to those who don't know or will forget, Kyoichi (pronounced KEY-OH-ITCH-EE) is Hiba's given name. Also, I will not be giving pronunciation for the language in which the Rank 2 guardian OC speaks in occasionally, it is Latin and I'm sorry if not being able to say it correctly bothers you. **

**Enjoy, Anonymous Anime Fan**

**Also, i apoligize for posting,and then removing this chapter. I went through and noticed that there had been a problem and the spaces hadn't transfered properly onto this website. I apoligize for the inconvience, and i have fixed the problem.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

** The Guardians Emerge **

**Yoshimori POV**

"Such a lovely man you are. Tell me your name, white haired boy?" Lilium asked, interest perking in her eyes as she pulled herself out of the tree she was launched into. She stared at Hiba, expecting an answer.

He scoffed at her, "I am Hiba Kyoichi, but you will address me by my family name. Only Gen is allowed to call me Kyoichi." He said, looking over at Gen during that last part of his reply. Gen looked away, blushing. Lilium smiled evilly and vanished. Hiba and Gen looked around while I covered an unconscious Sen to protect him. I looked back once I heard a yelp of surprised from Gen behind me. Lilium had Gen in her arms and was hovering her head slightly above his with an evil smile.

She looked over at Hiba. "So this is your sweet Gen, how about I take him of your hands, hmm. He'd be a nice little toy, wouldn't you agree?" She said, smiling at Hiba. Hiba seemed to boil with anger and grabbed Gen with his vine-arms and pulled him into his one human arm. Then he grabbed Lilium with his plant arms and tore her apart limb by limb. He embraced Gen in a hug, repeatedly asking if he was OK while Gen reassured him and blushed. I smiled at the scene and wondered if I'm like that about Sen. I smiled at Sen, he looks as if he's sleeping, I hope he's gonna be OK.

"How dare you defile my beautiful presence? How dare you!" I looked up again and saw Lilium, still somehow alive.

"How are you still alive? I tore you to shreds." Hiba asked, protecting Gen in his embrace while Gen complained about wanting to help fight her. I chuckled at Gen, he's so innocent around Hiba but rather rude and mean everywhere else, especially at school.

"She's got the fastest regenerative abilities I've ever seen, she can recover as long as even the smallest piece of her remains!" I shout over to Hiba, who nods in return.

"You can't destroy me! I'm immortal! My beauty will last forever, Eternal Beauty to grace all dimensions with!" She announced while raising her hands above her head. Hiba let go of Gen, not before giving him a quick chaste kiss, and flung his plant appendages at Lilium. Lilium growled and grabbed all three vines in a single hand and flung Hiba into her giant tree behind her. She ran towards Hiba to deal another blow but was attacked from behind by Gen. Gen slashed her in half and ran over to Hiba's side.

"Are you OK, Kyoichi?" Gen shouted as her helped Hiba up. Lilium pulled herself together and stood again, growling again in anger. I created a kekkai to catch her but she cleaved through it before I could destroy her. She glared at me and ran towards me to hit me but was pulled back and tossed by Hiba. She pulled herself out of the rubble and brushed her light green cloak off.

"You can't kill me, how many times do I have to say it? The immortal Guardian of plants, Rank 4!"

"I don't care about your rank, all I care about is that you've attacked my subordinates and my little brother, now what do you have to say for yourself?" I looked at my brother as he played savior. He still annoys me so much.

"There's so much I could say. How about that you're the ugliest human I've ever met?" Lilium said with a mischeivious smirk. I don't even like him that much but even I thought that was harsh.

Masamori remained indifferent. "Since your rank 3 friend isn't speaking up, I want to tell me about the guardians? What are your goals?" Masamori asked her as I helped Hiba limp over to lie next to Sen. At least broken bones heal fast in ayakashi majiri.

"Hmm, I guess I'll leave than, rather leave than be lectured by mid-life crisis here." Lilium put her hands on her hips and turned to walk away, but stopped. She turned and smirked at Masamori. "Actually~, I think I'll have some fun. I'll let you guys see my infamous weapon. Almost every guardian has one." She said, smiling. She waved her hand out and a green whip appeared. She swung it around a few times before stopping and speaking again.

"This is my lovely Yuri-Zoku. It means Lilium, the perfect name. The absolute embodiment of perfection, don't you think?" (Yu-ri-Zoe-ku) Lilium asked them, smiling as she posed sexually with her whip, Yuri-Zoku. She whipped it and it wrapped around Gen, pulling him in towards her. She tightened it around Gen's neck.

"I recall you ranting about having no casualties, hmm. How about I kill this kid just to see your face?" Lilium said, a sadistic smile across her face as she licked her lips. Masamori looked angered, but made no move as not to encourage her to harm Gen.

She smiled at him. "I thought so," She said, her evil grin showing her overconfidence, "Now how about you give me stupid old Cognizine and I'll give you the brat, sound like a deal? Once I get my pesky superior, I'll be on my way." Masamori turned and ordered the troops behind him to retrieve Cognizine and bring him here. They arrived shortly after, with Princess and Shion. Princess immediately ran over to me to check on Sen and I. Shion remained where she was, with a bored look on her face until Aihi ran up behind her and they began chatting nonchalantly about something. They pushed Cognizine forward to Lilium and she tossed Gen over to Masamori. She glared at Cognizine and they suddenly vanished into a tunnel in the ground.

I picked up Sen bridal style, looking forward to changing him into his pajamas, and began walking home to care for him. He suddenly woke up though. He stared at me and blushed. He started struggling and I set im down.

"What's that sound?" He said, flicking his cute cat ears and tilting his head curiously to the side.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I don't hear anything."

He looked around and pointed at the tunnel. "I hear a burrowing sound from over there." He grabbed my arm and ran over to the tunnel and looked in. It was pitch black in there, but I could hear the sound now.

"Masamori, I can hear them digging still!" I shouted and Masamori ran over to us. He looked in the hole and called for some troops and began discussing plan of infiltrating the Guardian Castle. I looked over and saw Gen helped Hiba stand up. I struggled to hear them, but I couldn't.

"Gen just said 'are you alright Kyoichi?'" Sen told me and I blushed. I'm still not used to him being able to read my mind. Sen gave me a serious look.

"Now why were you excited about changing me into my pajamas while I was unconscious?" Sen asked.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Well… uhh...I—"

"Alright," Masamori shouted over everyones side conversations, "All night troops present, and Yoshimori, will be going on a mission to infiltrate the Guardian Castle! We'll save Tokine, and we'll have no casualties!"

Sen POV

Yoshimori picked me up and followed the others as they descended downteh tunnel. The tunnel was pitch black, but I could hear the movement at the tunnel's end, and I can see in the dark. I looked over at Yoshimori and blushed, the low light from the tunnel's end gives him the appearance of an angel. It's gorgeous. I looked away, blushing. Good thing he can't see me like this in this darkness.

"The exit!" Yoshimori shouted in joy and ran ahead of the others, but still carefully holding me bridal style. As we flew through the opening we saw a huge castle before us and a black abyss around it with purple storm clouds shooting lightning swarming the areas beyond. The rest of the troop went ahead of us and pushed the castle's oversized door open. The castle is designed in a completely grayscale color scheme, white in and out with spots of random black furnishings and gray tapestries and carpeting.

"Such an elaborate castle for Ayakashi." I heard someone remark. Yoshimori saw a passage and ran for it, ignoring Masamori's pleas from behind us asking him to stop. He stopped in the middle of the new room. It was this huge room, just like the other in décor. Except that there was a balcony above and the whole roof was one huge, rounded skylight, showing the purple clouds outside. The balcony was the only thing on the second floor, nothing else but a passage to a room. I looked around and I smelt something familiar. I've never been here! There shouldn't be anything familiar except that dangerous ayakashi who eluded us.

"Who are you people, the ones who killed the former number 5 and 6?" A demanding voice from above shouted at us. We all looked up at the balcony, were a hooded man stood. He was unfamiliar and wore a yellow cloak, with a 5 on the hood, just like Cereza-Torina's hood.

"Who are you?" Masamori asked from behind us, I looked back. All the troops had caught up with us, except for Gen and Hiba who were lagging behind as not to strain Hiba's half-recovered leg.

"I asked first, now answer me or she falls." The man said. He held up something, and I heard the others gasp. It was a girl restrained with glowing rope, and unconscious.

"Tokine!" Yoshimori shouted. It hurt my ears. I tugged on his robe.

"Yoshi, could you put me down?" He didn't pay attention to me and just dropped me roughly on the floor. I looked at him with confusion. "Yoshi that hurt…"He pushed me out of the way and continued yelling at the man holding Tokine. I looked at him… Has he forgotten about me? Was I just her replacement?

I stood up and looked at the man, he had removed his hood to reveal his bright yellow hair and a cocky smile, along with his blindingly pale skin. He needs to get out more.

"I am Zinzin, the new number 5 of the Guardians and I am the Guardian of Electricity." He said, shaking Tokine around a little. "I ask that you leave our castle, Number 2 well surely be upset if you harm her precious castle."Yoshimori continued his glaring at the man and I walked over to him.

"Calm down Yoshi, we'll save her. Don't worry." I hugged him, draping my arms over his shoulders from behind. He became more relaxed and started breathing more calmly. He turned to me and nodded, signaling that he was going to attack.

"Don't get yourself hurt or I won't forgive you."I said, putting my hands on my hips and flicking my tail. He nodded and I back away to give him space. He created a kekkai around Zinzin, excluding the man's arm and Tokine and was about to collapse it before the guy cleaved through it at vanished. He appeared before us, standing before the only door in this room, excluding the second floor one and the one we entered through. He guy held up his free hand and snapped his fingers, glowing bars, similar to the rope restraining Tokine, fell and covered the doors and windows. I looked around, there was no fleeing now. If this guys to strong for us we're screwed. He tossed Tokine into the air and she was grabbed by the bars and pulled behind them, to where we couldn't get to her.

"If you kill me, the bars will vanish. If you fail, you'll all be dead, and the bars will tighten and crush her." Zinzin said. He grabbed his cloak and tossed it aside, revealing very tight ninja-like wear underneath. He held is hands in the air and electricity spiraled around his hands and formed several yellow shuriken.

"Do you like my weapons? The shuriken named Sutāboruto (Sue-Ta-boo-roo-toe). It means Star Bolt, rather fitting don't you think?" Zinzin said, before tossing huge amount of the stars at us, the few he held turned into a swarm of hundreds in seconds. Yoshimori immediately put a kekkai around me, he didn'teven put one around himself. I closed my eyes, afraid to see what happens.

I slowly opened them and saw all of the shuriken piercing the kekkai, lodged about halfway through it. I looked at the others, it seems that Masamori protected everyone with a giant kekkai, he even saved Yoshimori. I looked and saw that Zinzin wasn't very pleased that we survived unscathed.

"Let's see if your kekkai can survive this beauty!" He shouted before creating a huge shuriken. He tossed it directly at Yoshimori. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way and the shuriken span around wildly above me before returning to Zinzin like a boomerang.

"Your pitiful, relying on a woman to save you! What are woman doing with you? Woman don't deserve a place of power!" He shouted. I stood up and glared at him.

"I'maguy!" I shouted, before Yoshimori grabbed me and shut me up with a kiss.

"Weren't you saying that the owner of this castle is a woman, she's must surely have power to possess such a structure." Hiba pointed out from behind us, his leg fully healed. I wish I could heal that fast!

"She doesn't deserve the position she has, no woman should be the vice of anorganization!"He shouted.

"Quod ita sit? Vos superiores durioribus verbis prodere?" I looked up and saw a woman in an icy blue cloak, with the number 2 on the hood, standing outside and looking through the giant window.

"No-no, It's not like that Rank 2. Not like that at all!" zinzin said, immediate dropping his guard to wave his hands in front of himself in defense.

"What did she say?"I heard the chattering break out among the troop members. They all should have been taught all these languages, or was it only select members? I understand it perfectly, and Gen should too if he paid attention to Atora's teachings.

"What'd she say Kitty?" Yoshimori asked me. Ah, he's the only person who says that nickname in the way were I don't despise it.

"She said 'Is that so? You betray your superiors with harsh words?'" I told him matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Looks like this guys sexist attitude doesn't sit well with his female superior." I nodded, until Yoshimori had this sudden look of realization and looked at me.

"You can understand Latin?" He asked me.

I shrugged, " Yeah, how'd you know it was Latin? It's a dead language."

"Well, Ialways though it was a romantic sounding language, so I tried learning it. I tried learning French but I only remember certain words." Yoshimori said, rubbing the back of his head. He lowered his head in embarrassment, "I was gonna try to relearn it so I could talk to you in the language of love."

"That's so sweet, how about I talk to you in French, to make us seem even more the cheesy lovey-dovey couple?" I said, ignoring the two Guardians arguing in Latin and English above us.

Yoshimori blushed, "That would be nice." He looked away blushing, trying to hide it.

"Amour, don't hide your beautiful face. I want to see it." I said, gently pulling his blushing face back to face me. I smiled and gently kiss him and he blushed even more. "Cute" I remarked, making his blush even redder if possible.

"What I said didn't mean anything Christeenala! Nothing at all!" He shouted at the guardian outside. She jumped and crashed through the glass, completely breaking the electrified bars without taking as much as a scratch. She walked forward, her hidden by the cloak high heels clicking with every step. She removed her head, revealing her tan skin and golden eyes with pale blue hair styled in large tornado like curls that rest on her shoulders.

"I disapprove of your actions, you were not ordered to act against the intruders."She said, her English barely eligible because of a thick Spanish accent. Zinzin nodded, but before he could do anything Gen dashed forward and cut the man, leaving a large wound gushing blood on his chest.

"Gen! Why'd you do that?" Yoshimori shouted at Gen.

Gen shrugged, "He left his guard open, I thought it would be a good opportunity." Yoshimori sighed and looked up, Zinzin had collapsed and was lying in a puddle of blood, but he was still alive. I gave Yoshimori a kiss to calm him, knowing he's probably upset that he didn't get to kill the guy for harming Tokine.

"Miseranda, occisum a parvulus." Christeenala said, looking down at Zinzin.

I turned towards Yoshimori, now having picked ourselves off the ground and translated for him. "She's scolding him for being slain by a child, and she called him pitiful." He nodded and continue watching.

"Surira," Christeenala held her hand in the air and a spear appeared from nowhere and she thrust it into Zinzin's chest, killing him and turning him into ice, including the blood that already poored out of him.

"What's that word?" Yoshimori asked.

"It's appears to be the name of her weapon since it's in Japanese, like Lilium and Zinzin's weapon names." Yoshimori shuttered a little at Lilium's name. The woman almost killed me and he seems pretty upset about it. "It means Thriller in Japanese and is pronounced Sue-Ree-Rah." He nodded and watch as Christeenala approached us.

"I welcome you to Castle Gardienne, the home of the Guardians." Christeenala greeted us, followed by a curtsey. "I thank you for destroying our pitiful weaker members, and welcome you to explore the rest of the castle." Her speech is so hard to understand with the accent. She turned around to walk away but stopped and snapped her finger, causing Tokine to fall down from her bindings into Yoshimori's arms.

"Take her, non necesse habemus pro anymore." Christeenala said, before walking out of the room and vanishing.

"They don't need her anymore, Yoshi. We saved her." I told Yoshimori, who was proud to have rescued Tokine. I smiled at him, but I'm still worried.

"At least there appears to be Ayakashi with hearts here." Masamori said, " No one is to attack the Ayakashi known as Christeenala, there is a chance she could become an ally! Understood?" He shouted to the troops, who all responded with a choral "Hai!".

"Come one Yoshimori, let's continue through the castle and stop these ayakashis' plan to destroy the world." I told Yoshimori, who looked up from the unconscious Tokine in his arms and nodded. I turned as Yoshimori stood and started walking, but when I heard Yoshimori shouted I turned around immediately. Another Guardian, this time wearing a ghostly purple robe with the number 8 on its hood had kidnapped Tokine from Yoshimori's arms and was floating away.

"Get him!"


	8. The Guardian's Themselves

_**More OC's will be introduced in this chapter, along with the return of a few. All OC's, as the name suggests, belong to me and I will castrate anyone who even attempts to steal them, I'm violent like that! Anyway, there will be a total of 12 OC's that appear as the ayakashi known as the Guardians, and I own them all (maniacal laughing). Also, one of the OC's makes constant, actually there's only three, references to games/movies through her quotes, I don't own the quotes. Wonder who can identify them, and the right place they come from. **_

_**The POV is confusing, but it is told from Sen's POV. When Sen is not present, the POV is 3**__**rd**__** person.**_

_**Enjoy, Anonymous Anime Fan**_

_**PS: This chapter is pretty long to make up for how long it's been since I've updated. I know it wasn't super long, but compared to how quickly I normally update it is.**_

_**DEDICATED TO MY 20TH REVIEWER, RED-GOLDEN-WINGS.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 8 **

**The Guardians Themselves**

"Get him! He has Tokine!" Yoshimori shouted as he led the pack chasing after the floating man. The man stopped once we had chased him. He turned and looked at us as he levitated above the center of the circular room. I ran up to Yoshimori, who was the only one standing on the suspicious platform. Gen and Hiba followed.

"Calm down Yoshi, think logically." I told him as he shouted profanities at the man while trying to get up to him.

"Let go of me Sen! I need to save her!" Yoshimori shouted as he tried to break free of my hold.

Suddenly I felt a something extremely quick whisk by, leaving a large gust of wind. Suddenly there was extreme pain in my back.

"Sen, are you alright?" Gen asked me, running up to me. I looked up… Yoshimori doesn't seem to care.

The floating man vanished with Tokine, leaving Yoshimori to have a temper tantrum. I reached and touched the stinging part of my back and my hand came back red. Suddenly I heard a shout and saw that Masamori had also been cut across the back.

I stood up and saw the splash of blood across the floor. It's more serious than I thought, it barely feels like a paper cut. It can't be bleeding that much.

"Sen, sit back down while I dress your wound." Hiba commanded and I did such. It let out a yelp when he disinfected it and turned at him.

"Warn me when you spray that stuff next time! It stings like fuck!" I shout at Hiba and turn around again. Gen helped me stand once my wound was dress, while Yoshimori was pacing around pulling at his hair and scolding himself. He truly does care for Tokine more than me, would he go through all this trouble if it was me who was kidnapped?

I stood and turned away from Yoshimori. "Masamori, are we ready to continue?" I shouted at Masamori, who was just finishing dressing his wound. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Everyone take a break! I have to speak with Yoshimori and Sen." He shouted and everyone immediately started up conversation with their friends. Masamori called Yoshimori over, who begrudgingly did whilst complaining that they shouldn't be taking a break and that they have to save Tokine.

"I disapprove of your relationship with Sen, it is wrong." Masamori cut right to the point, surprising me and angering Yoshimori.

"You have no right to dictate who I can and cannot be with!" Yoshimori shouted and ran off, ending the discussion. I looked at Masamori and quickly apologized for Yoshimori before running after him.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Stop!" I shouted. Yoshimori stopped and waited for me. I reached him and looked him into the eyes before saying what was bothering me.

"Yoshimori, am I just a replacement for Tokine?" I ask. Yoshimori showed no emotion, like I thought he would. He'd either be awkward or angry, or both.

"No."

I sighed at the indifferent response. "Then am I just a way to rebel against our brother and grandfather?"

"No."

"Than what am I to you?" I shouted at him, surprising him. I turned and sat down in the corner of the small room we secluded ourselves in. I was crying, I rarely ever cried.

"You're my boyfriend Sen, I- I- I love you." He said behind me, and I looked up, tear stains on my face.

"Y-you really love me?" I ask, standing up. My drooping tail tripped me and I fell, but Yoshimori caught me.

"I do love you." Yoshimori said with a genuine, gorgeous smile.

"You're lying; no one's ever loved me. Not even my own parents." I said back at him, looking away from him as he carried me bridal style. He seems to do that quite a lot.

"Well, I love you. Screw them." Yoshimori said. He set me down a stole my lips in a quick kiss. I blushed and looked away.

"I guess you do love me, so you say, but you'll have to do better than that to prove it." I said, smirking. I don't know what came over me. That tiny bit of doubt and jealousy I had just suddenly exploded and overcame me. Yoshimori smiled and gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up so I was facing him. I hate that he's taller than me, if only by a little.

We kissed, and it was the best kiss I've ever had with him and we've shared quite a lot.

"Aww, to bad, my little plan failed." We broke away from our kiss and look up to see another one of the guardians standing at the top of a tall staircase. She jumped down, ditching her light pink cloak with the number 7 on the way down. She landed, creating a large shock wave that spread out and nearly pushed me over.

She looked over and I realized that she was the one who'd cut Masamori and I, because of the large golden claws she wears on her hands. The claws seem almost as if they're living, the claw fitting over her hands like gloves while the claw itself appears as if it's trying to get away from her.

"The two love birds that killed Cereza-Torina. How dare you, she was the only tolerable member is this fucking organization. All the other members are insane, emotionless, or stuck-up fuckers!" She shouted. This woman is rather, foul mouthed. She flipped her mauve hair behind her shoulder and vanished.

"You two are absolutely pathetic; I'm not even the fastest Guardian. Zinzin was, but you did manage to kill the bastard, of course Christeenala did finish him off. So I'm not gonna give you bitches that one!" She shouted from behind us and Yoshimori grabbed me and jumped forward. We faced her and saw her standing there nonchalantly.

"By the way, for your information. I'm Tsurosa." (Pronounced Sue-Ro-sa) Tsurosa announces proudly before posing with the claws in display. "And these are the Raburesu (Rah- boo- res- oo), got it memorized?" She jumped up and made a dive for us. Yoshimori put a kekkai around us but she cleaved through it wan we were forced to dodge the attack.

"These aren't just claws; one strike can manipulate your emotion, usually making you fearlessly express hidden emotions. As you'd expect from the freaking guardian of emotions. I tried it one Blondie and the tall fucker earlier, but it didn't work out as planned." She said. Gen and Hiba rushed up at the sound of the fight.

"Where are the rest of the troops?" Yoshimori shouted.

"They all left, following the chief, he's really angry at you guys for some reason." Gen explained, changing his hands into claw as he saw Tsurosa.

She smirked at his claws, "Ooo, you've got claws too, this could be interesting." She said before jumping in the air, "Now it's a celebration, bitches!"

Tsurosa landed on the wall and stood on it, defying gravity. "On the other hand, it is 4 against 1, not particularly fair. Now 1 or 2 bitches at a time is more my style, humph, I'll be back." With that, she ran up the wall and vanished.

"She got away." Yoshimori groaned. "And we didn't get to make her bring us to Tokine." Now he's whining, great.

"At least we didn't lose anybody; she failed her mission it seems." Gen commented, returning his hands to normal.

"Actually, she did succeed. By making the chief angry, she separated the group into 2 smaller groups." Hiba explained.

"Who cares about that guy?" Yoshimori shouted stubbornly, "We can save Tokine by ourselves."

I leaned in a kissed Yoshimori again. "Thank you for forgiving me for my… little outburst." I said, resting my hands on his chest. He smiled at me and I flicked my tail happily. I let out a yelp and glared at Yoshimori.

"This is hardly the place for you to be squeezing my ass Yoshimori." I scolded him and he blushed.

"Sen," I turned to Hiba, "Could you use your tracking abilities to locate Tokine's capture? I really don't like being on enemy territory." I nodded and got on my knees to focus.

I began seeing the figures of the powerful guardian ayakashi around the castle and I started reporting them to the others. "There's a powerful ayakashi sitting in a throne room to the south. The Latin woman from earlier, Christeenala, is at a broken bridge to the west and the night troops are near her. There's another ayakashi on the rooftop garden with many other weaker ayakashi. The ayakashi we captured, Cognizine, is in a laboratory directly below us and another ayakashi in a lab to the north. The ayakashi who kidnapped Tokine is far ahead, near the end of this long hall. There's also a familiar ayakashi approaching with Tsurosa…" I looked up and saw vines flying towards me.

I couldn't react fast enough and the vines grabbed me. I noticed they grabbed Gen as well. Hiba tried grabbed us with his vine arm, but another vine from the ground hit him away. I struggled to get out of the vines, but my arms were restrained and I could cut them with my claws.

"I missed my sweet boy toys so much, did you miss me?" A voice said from the shadows. I looked over and saw a woman in a green cloak walk out of the shadows with Tsurosa. I gasped in recognition of the voice and cloak.

"Lilium!" I heard Yoshimori gasp from behind me. The vines returned to Lilium and held Gen and I above her.

"You poor bastards, falling head over heels for such weaklings." Tsurosa remarks. Lilium and Tsurosa start laughing maniacally. I saw Yoshimori and Hiba flare up in anger when they insulted Gen and I.

"Do you want to save your pitiful boyfriends?" Tsurosa mocked.

"'Cum' and get them!" Lilium mocked. "Since the spies say both of you've gone that far, you're boy toys are rather vocal." Yoshimori and Hiba got angrier at that remark, they were about to explode. I struggled so more, but I still couldn't break out. I suddenly realized what she was talking about and blushed deeply.

Yoshimori and Hiba dashed angrily towards us, but before they could reach us Tsurosa dashed ahead and carved a hole in the ground. Yoshimori and Hiba fell in.

Yoshimori catches them on a squishy kekkai and they bounce onto their feet. Lilium's vines seal the hole up before they could jump back up.

They look around and see the black room, except for the scientist and his creation in the center. The man turns around and looks at them curiously.

"The young kekkaishi and ayakashi majiri, so you followed me here." The man said.

"Cognizine…" Hiba said. Cognizine smirked and turned back to his mechanical creation.

"This would be a great time to test my new battle mech, the Octopus. Let's see if it can destroy its designated target, kekkaishi." He said proudly. A switch suddenly materialized in his hand and he pressed it, activated the robot. The mech sputtered and creaked as its glowing red eyes opened and it stretched its 8 mechanical tentacles.

"Your machine can't protect you from both of us." Yoshimori remarked, getting into the kekkaishi battle position. Cognizine smirked and summoned his weapon, a shield with a spiral galaxy on its front. Yoshimori laughed.

"A shield? That's a crappy weapon." Yoshimori remarked.

"It may be for an inexperienced fighter, but for a man who's lived over 400 years, it's easy to use with the perfect strategy." Cognizine explained as he began floating in the air. "And being the guardian of space, it's easy to create, spikes you would call them, from the shield making it much more…. Effective."

"Yoshimori, destroy the shield and I'll grab him." Hiba whispered to Yoshimori and Yoshimori nodded.

"Oh, that will be difficult I assure you, simple kekkai won't kill any of the Guardians easily." Cognizine said. "But I'll wager you a bet, if you can manage to incapacitate me, I will tell you information on the other Guardians." Cognizine smirked at them and the octopus mech charged.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Chief Masamori! The bridge ahead is broken." A member of the night troops announced. Masamori nodded and began walking towards the bridge.

"I'll create a kekkai and we will all cross two at a time." Masamori announced and created the kekkai. Just as he was about to step on it, it exploded.

Masamori looked around and found the problem. Christeenala standing on a high pillar looking down at him and the night troops; her arm extended to catch her spear as it returned to her telepathically. She looked at them with an icy stare.

"Leave." Christeenala demanded. "Your presence conflicts with the superior's plans."

"Who is your superior?" Masamori inquired.

"Leave. I will not repeat it again." Christeenala demanded.

"And I was hoping we could make an ally of you." Masamori joked. He suddenly turned serious and spoke again. "However, we will not leave until we've rescued Tokine."

"The girl… she is dead. Leave now." Christeenala said, emotionlessly. Masamori and the troops gasped.

"Who killed her?" Masamori questioned angrily.

Christeenala looked at him curiously, but it faded and she turned away and jumped down to the other side of the broken staircase. She turned, her icy blue hair flying around her graceful and looked at Masamori but didn't say a word. Masamori created a kekkai and ran across it at almost light speed and stood directly in front of Christeenala.

"Who Killed Her?" He shouted.

"I did." Christeenala said nonchalantly. That put Masamori over the edge and he burst in anger, a very out-of-character thing for him to do. He quickly created a zekkai and charged at Christeenala. She stood and stared at him. She lifted her hand up in front of herself to block the zekkai.

Masamori crashed into her, producing a large shockwave and smoke. The smoke slowly cleared in the silence. Masamori waved the smoke away from his face and dispelled his zekkai. He smirked as the smoke faded from where Christeenala was showed a lack of her presence.

Suddenly a hand thrust out of the smoke and pushed Masamori. Masamori flew back before be caught by the troops on the other side of the broken bridge. Christeenala walked out of the remaining smoke and flip her hair.

"That zekkai was stronger than I anticipated; it managed to push me back. But just like the others, it couldn't even starch me." Christeenala remarked. She summoned her spear and held it above her head, pointed at the group of night troops.

"May god's heavenly rays look on you and give you mercy, as I will not." Christeenala preached before her spear flew out of her hand without her moving a muscle and crashed into the troop members, freezing them. Christeenala jumped over to the other side of the bridge and examined the frozen Masamori.

"Looks like they aren't frozen solid, but it would be of no use to kill them. I'll return them to their precious Karasumori." Christeenala spoke as the frozen soldiers slowly fell into portals back to Karasumori.

"Master Christeenala!" An ayakashi said as it approached Christeenala, "The hole they entered here from has been filled and they can no longer access or escape the castle without a portal."

Christeenala nodded to him. "Good job, you may leave." The ayakashi vanished just as it appeared, instantaneously.

Christeenala sighed and began jumping over the castle to the east wing. "It seems that the other Guardians are disobeying my orders and attacking our visitors. Sen Kagemiya, Gen Shishio, Kyoichi Hiba, and Yoshimori Sumimura are not to be killed."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I struggled to cut Lilium's vines with my claws as she walked with Tsurosa. The vines squeezed tighter as I tried to free my restrained arm and I let out a yelp. I flicked my tail in anger and sighed. If Gen can't get out there's no way I can get out; his claws are stronger than mine.

I looked over at Gen who was still trying to break free despite how tight Lilium had the vines around him. I looked down at Lilium and Tsurosa, who were walking contently down the wide, white hall. I started entertaining myself by waging my tail back and forth until they started talking.

"So Lisnoir has the stupid girl?" Tsurosa asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah he does, but with these two we won't need her to lure the Sumimura boy to us." Lilium said, smiling evilly.

"I honestly don't know what those two see in these two boys. Their stupid, skinny, that blonde one especially, and they have the weirdest eyes. They don't have fucking irises!" Tsurosa said. She suddenly looked at me.

"Hey, Blondie! How do you fucking see without irises?" Tsurosa shouted at me.

"Oh, leave the boys alone. I'm sure their daydreaming of their boyfriends to rush in and be their knights in shining armor." Lilium said.

"I guess so, but their fucking dreaming if they think some little punks are gonna come save them!" Tsurosa shouted. Lilium shook her head and turned away to look forward again.

"I know how Lisnoir (Liz-Nor) plans to kill the superior, but how is he gonna kill Christeenala? She's practically immortal." Tsurosa asked.

"I don't know if he's figured it out yet. She has to have some sort of weakness." Lilium said calmly.

"I don't know, is it true that even Tokimori Hazama couldn't hurt her?" Tsurosa asked again. My eyes widened and I paid more attention to their conversation.

An ayakashi not even Tokimori Hazama, creator of Karasumori, could hurt. Whoever would have thought something like that existed.

Before Lilium could answer, an ayakashi in the guardian cloak stumbled into them from a blind corner. He ran into Tsurosa and fell to the ground. Tsurosa looked down at him and sneered.

"Watch where your fucking going Linzang! You almost spilled some of your freaking water on my skirt!" (Lin-Zang) Tsurosa shouted at the man. The man stood up and I noticed his number, 9. He grabbed his hood and pulled it down. I felt my mouth drop at the sight of the man. He's gorgeous.

Hidden under his hood was porcelain skin with delicate features. He's got soft sea foam green eyes and a kind aura, lacking in a normal ayakashi's sinister vibe. He's got soft looking dark blue hair that falls gently over his eyes. He smiled kindly and looked at us.

"Why do you have children captive?" He asked.

Lilium shrugged, "'cuz we felt like it. Why do you smell like…" Lilium took a quick sniff of the air. "Cat pheromone?" Linzang sighed.

"A cat ayakashi sprayed me while I was tending to my fish. I see that the cat ayakashi majiri smells it to, he was checking me out." Linzang gave me a look and I blushed.

I shook my head. "I love Yoshimori!"

"You have no need to worry boy," Lilium explained, "He's already got a boy."

Linzang bristled, "I do, and he'd be here with me right now if it weren't for you and Tsurosa." You could practically see the anger radiating off Linzang.

Lilium giggled. "It's your own fault. The superior doesn't approve of relationships between…. Co-workers. I only told him so you wouldn't receive a worse punishment later. It's not my fault Leo took the fall for you. Maybe for just too, weak to do anything by yourself. You miss your poor Leo don't you?" She taunted. Linzang got angrier and Lilium was enjoying it. I shook in my restraints to distract her, hoping that this encounter with Linzang would serve as a good escape opportunity.

Lilium turned to look at me and tightened the vines. Just as she did, Linzang pulled a staff out of nowhere that looked like an over elaborate version of the kekkaishi staff used for Tenketsu. He swung it quickly and Tusrosa ducked out of the way and the blade atop the staff cleaved through Lilium's neck.

Lilium's head regenerated immediately and she turned back around at looked at Linzang angrily. "Such a short temper you have." She said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You were in such a rush earlier; going to clean the cat piss away?" Tsurosa commented.

Linzang let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to go take a shower and 'clean the cat piss away' and then I have to meet with number 6 on the Karasumori site. We have to eliminate a demon that the superior has an unnecessary deal with."

"Refer to the other members by their titles or their names, the numbering system in this organization is fucked up and I don't wanna here anyone talk about it." Tusrosa complained.

"Fine then number 7, I have to meet with Gingross, the Toxic Fencer. Happy?" Linzang said. I have to compliment him on his courage, taking on two, high-ranked members of the Guardian's by himself. Can't say he isn't brave.

"Bastard." Tsurosa mumbled under her breath.

"Well, goodbye." Linzang said. He walked off past Lilium, not without decapitating her again.

"Stop that! Just because it grows back doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Lilium shouted at him over her back.

"You deserve it, bitch!" Linzang shouted and I chuckled a little. That guy's just, unique. He doesn't seem like he's doing this because he wants to. Maybe we could make an ally of him.

Suddenly I heard the vines break from behind me and I saw Gen jumping towards me and slashing the vines off of me. I landed on the ground and looked at Tsurosa and Lilium. Gen landed in front of me and shooed me away.

"I want to help!" I shouted at him. He shook his head.

"You'll just be in the way. I'm going to transform." He said boldly. I stood my ground for a moment, but then he waved me off again, this time with his claw, and I sighed and turned to run. Before I could get anywhere, Tsurosa jumped in front of me. Gen slammed her out of the way before she could cut me with her giant golden claws.

Tsurosa flew and crashed into the wall. I looked at Gen, now in his wolf-man form. I gulped, he's intimidated. I jumped past him and ran as fast as I could back to where we were separated from Yoshimori and Hiba.

(Switch to Gen's POV)

"You're not getting away!" Lilium shouted and sent vines flying after Sen. I speed towards them and shredded them with my claws. I turned back to Lilium and glared at her. She glared back at me and smiled. Vines encased her body and then scattered and she was gone. I looked around and saw Tsurosa pulling herself out of the rubble of the wall, her chest healing with the plant-like muscle quickly, the same way Lilium heals.

"I thought only Lilium was able to heal with plants?" I questioned her and she smiled.

"Lilium put one of her special lilies in me, it lets me heal like she does but to a lesser extent." Tsurosa gasped. It's obvious she doesn't heal as quickly as Lilium, she's still recovering from that hit. Suddenly I felt the vines accumulating at my feet and I felt Lilium's hands pop out of the mass and grab my legs. I jumped out of the mess cut off her hands.

She rose out of the vines, her hands healing rapidly and glared at me. She looked over at Tsurosa and barked orders. "What are you waiting for? Go after the catboy!"

Tusrosa immediately perked up and nodded and dashed down the hall towards Sen. I turned and ran after her, but one of Lilium's vines grabbed my leg and I tripped. I looked back at Lilium and cut the vine off. I jumped onto my feet and avoided a large vine as it flew at me.

I ran around Lilium at a rapid pace, avoiding the vines and plants she'd launch out of her palms at me. I ran in a slashed her back and then I'd circle her again and slash her chest. I repeated the effective strategy, which was obviously beginning to annoy Lilium. She growled angrily and her whip appeared.

Acrobatically she spun around rapidly, the whip spinning around her in a blur. Soon it was moving faster than I was and I jumped to avoid the spinning weapon. It suddenly changed direction and the bristled whip hit me into the ground, breaking my arm.

I pushed the rubble off myself with my one working arm and I stood. I couldn't stand for long. I collapsed again; my left leg is broken along with my right arm. I looked up at Lilium and she looked down at me with an evil smirk.

She struck me again with the whip on my neck and I flew into the rubble again. I lay there, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw before I passed out was her silhouette staring down at me.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- Sen's POV -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I ran down the hall and found the hole in the floor blocked off by Lilium's vines. I looked at the vines. They're definitely too strong for me to cut through. I looked around and saw a staircase going down to the floor below. I ran down the stairs at a breakneck pace and almost ran into the steel wall dead end. I kicked the wall but it didn't even dent.

Suddenly, a giant mechanical tentacle crashed through the wall, nearly hitting me, destroying this part of the castle's second floor. I pushed the rubble off myself and walked back up to the top of the stairs. I saw the giant robot and immediately hid behind part of the remaining wall and watched so I wouldn't get in the way or be kidnapped again.

Yoshimori ran forward towards Cognizine, the man floating around with the shield. He jumped back and Hiba swung his arms past Yoshimori. Cognizine smashed the tentacles away from himself with his shield and flung a large energy ball at Yoshimori and teleported to a different location.

Yoshimori put a kekkai over himself and reflected the ball, sending it swirling back at Cognizine. Cognizine reflected the ball with his shield and Yoshimori reflected it again with his kekkai. They continued their game of dead-man's volley until Cognizine barely reflected it back.

Yoshimori smirked and reflected back at him again, this time faster with a soft kekkai. Cognizine gasped and reflected the energy ball again, but towards Hiba. Hiba jumped away and the ball crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in the dirt that was below the concrete. Hiba whipped his tentacles and grabbed one of the octopus's tentacles and tore it off. He swung his tentacles around like a lasso with the tentacle at the end until flinging the large hunk of metal at Cognizine.

Cognizine stopped it in midair with telepathy and crunched into a ball before flinging it at Hiba. Yoshimori put a kekkai over Hiba, blacking the metal. The metal ball crashed into the kekkai and fell to the ground. Cognizine recreated a tentacle for the mechanical octopus and the octopus immediately swung another tentacle at Hiba and Yoshimori.

Yoshimori focused on maintaining the kekkai protecting Hiba and himself as the octopus repeated struck it over and over again, each time with more force. The kekkai cracked and I gasped. I jumped out of my hiding spot and slashed an unsuspecting Cognizine across the back. Cognizine gasped and lost focus and the octopus stopped moving.

Yoshimori quickly made a kekkai around the giant octopus and destroyed it, leaving only Cognizine. Cognizine floated weakly in the air, glaring at us, especially me. Yoshimori creates a kekkai around Cognizine and manages to capture him in it. Cognizine teleports out easily and flashes away to a different spot every time Yoshimori tries to put a kekkai around him.

Yoshimori grumbles in frustration and focuses. He quickly created a kekkai that I only every saw Tokine do, the arrow kekkai. It hit Cognizine along his face and sent him swirling ungracefully towards the ground. Hiba immediately extended his tentacles a held Cognizine down.

"Don't even think about teleporting. My tentacles excrete a chemical that weakens ayakashi abilities. " Hiba said to Cognizine, who sneered in reply.

"I suppose that you've succeeded. I'm a man of my word, I'll tell you anything you'd like to know about the other members of the Guardians." Cognizine said. Before I could ask him my question, Yoshimori tackled me and pulled me into a heated kiss, which I gladly obliged.

I heard Cognizine start laughing at our public display of affection.

"Emotions are a waste of time, if you block them all out you can become one truly devoted to your cause."Cognizine explained. Yoshimori and I glared at him.

"What exactly is your cause?" Hiba asked.

"The cause of the Guardians is to assist Ayakashi in their struggles. We believe if we helped Ayakashi reach their goal that they wouldn't be destroyed by Kekkaishi as they'd have no reason to leave their home in one of the many ayakashi dimensions." Cognizine explained. "Essentially, you can see use as trying to educate the ayakashi so they won't repeat mistakes and be killed by the kekkaishi or Night Troops."

"Then why are you giving ayakashi a bad name and committing acts even worse than theirs?" Hiba questioned.

"I've done nothing of the sort, I'm just a spy. But many of the other members have killed many of the night troops and the like. Lilium especially, I've seen her fight against them. She's brutal and ruthless." Cognizine said. I poked Yoshimori to get him to let me go, he loves to pull my tail.

"What about that woman, Christeenala. What's her weakness?" I asked. Just as he was about to explain a ghostly beam shout out of nowhere and hit him. He shriveled up, but was still alive. Suddenly, Tsurosa jumped down a slashed Hiba along his back with her claws, making him crush Cognizine. Tsurosa jumped back up and landed next to a man.

They looked down at us, since we're standing on the 1st floor under the giant who in the second floor, from their spot. I looked closer and noticed, the man is the one who kidnapped Tokine; he's carrying her now.

"Yoshimori, he's got Tokine." I told Yoshimori and Yoshimori immediately turned his attention to the man.

"I applaud you on killing Cognizine, with a little help that is." The man spoke while clapping slowly. "Let me introduce myself. I am Lisnoir, the Guardian of Spirits, the rank 8, known as the Shadowy Chancellor."

"Lisnoir, you're the leader of the Guardian coup d'état!" I shouted at them and he bowed.

"I'm glad I'm so well known." He said proudly. "Anyway, I have a deal for you runts." He held up Tokine, still unconscious, "If you kill the rank 1 and 2 members of the Guardians I give you the girl back."

"Deal!" Yoshimori agreed without hesitation and I nodded in agreement. We've already killed 3 Guardians, to more can't be all that hard.

"Who is responsible for the damage to my castle?" An outraged voice shouted from the other side of the hole. I turned and looked over there and saw Christeenala standing there, waiting for an answer. No one answered and she glared at everyone.

"It must have been you Lisnoir." Christeenala said, crossing her arms. Lisnoir smirked at her.

"You always assume the worst in me, I assure you rank 2, it wasn't me." Lisnoir said.

I saw Yoshimori perk up in the corner of my eye. Rank 2 is one of the targets… but I'm not sure we can hurt her, let alone kill her. I never got to ask Cognizine my question. Did she really fight Tokimori Hazama?

Without thinking, Yoshimori created a kekkai around the woman and collapsed it, but she remained standing there. It didn't even look like she'd felt it in the slightest bit.

"Now, now Sumimura. I'll give you attention once I'm done with these fools here." Christeenala said. I could sense she was doing something. I looked at her and then I noticed. She invaded my mind. I immediately pushed her out, which, by the looked on her face, surprised her. She nodded at me and looked back at Lisnoir.

"According to what's happened here. I dub you two traitors. I want you to leave my castle immediately. If you do not, I will have to kill you." Christeenala said to Lisnoir and Tsurosa. Lisnoir gave her a look and Tsurosa laughed.

Lisnoir shook his head. "I don't believe we'll b e leaving." Suddenly, Lisnoir's figure became smoky, except his purple hair and eyes, which remained solid. He reappeared behind Christeenala and drew a scythe and swung for her neck.

As it made contact with her there was a loud screeching sound. I looked up at the scene. The scythe broke. It broke when it came in contact with her skin. That scythe would have cut through a Zekkai. With the scythe broken, Lisnoir returned to solid form. Christeenala grabbed his cloaked and chucked him clear across the giant hole. Tsurosa caught him and dropped him onto the ground.

He stood up and dusted himself off, pushed his bangs out of his face, and adjusted his arm warmers, those leg warmers on his arms. He glared at Christeenala and picked up Tokine from the floor. He turned and began walking away with Tsurosa close behind. The broken scythe began floating and went after Lisnoir.

I looked over at Yoshimori, who looked exasperated. It is kind of frustrating that we close to saving her and then she gets pulled farther away.

"Why didn't you save her? You obviously have the power too!" Yoshimori shouted at Christeenala.

She looked at him and answered simply, "I don't care what happened to her."

The answer angered Yoshimori and I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mrs. Christeenala, where is Gen?" Hiba demanded, in a respectful way, from the woman. She looked at him, her indifferent expression changing to worry.

"He is not with you? This is definitely a problem. All of you need to be present to convince Xorin (Soar- in) of his mistakes…." Christeenala said, muttering to herself.

"Xorin of his mistakes?" Yoshimori asked after breaking our kiss.

"No, Yoshi… We were separated." I whined, flicking my ears and tail. He shook his head sadly and mouthed " later". I shook my head.

"I wanna kiss you now." I whined again. I decided to use my secret weapon. It always works on Yoshi.

"Just ignore him Yoshimori! He got scratched by Tsurosa and he's feeling the effects." Hiba shouted. Yoshimori looked at me, using all his will power to not jump me. I put my hands up like cat paws and gave him puppy eyes.

"Mrrreow…" I meowed at him and he started blushing. He turned and looked at Hiba.

"Sorry Hiba, I can't help it. You're on your own." Yoshimori said. Hiba sweatdropped as Yoshimori grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. He kissed me feverishly and I felt his hands go up my shirt. I felt him flick my nipple and I moaned into Yoshimori's mouth. I flicked my tail wildly around, and I rub it against Yoshimori's…. bulge every once in a while.

Christeenala stared at us, uninterested. She returned her gaze to Hiba, how had gone from sweatdrop to facepalm. "Will you at least listen and tell them later?" Hiba nodded.

"Alright, the reason I need you four alive, well, and together, is to convince Xorin- the Superior that he's gone too far. He wanted to convince the world that ayakashi can be trained, and that they don't have to be killed on sight." Christeenala says. She looks down and lets out a quiet sob.

"He's gone corrupt with eliminating anything that stops the progress of getting rights for ayakashi. Anyone that opposes him he usually sends Lilium or Lisnoir to kill. I want him to go back to the man he was… the man I fell in love with." She took in a deep breath but coughed a little when I let out a loud moan.

"Would you two stop for just 5 minutes!" She shouted. I ignored her and continued moaning as Yoshimori's tongue explored my mouth. I suddenly felt as if I was thrown in a cold shower.

"Part from each other or it'll get colder!" Christeenala shouted. We pulled apart begrudgingly. She stood up and I saw a spider web wrap around her. She broke out of the web easily and turned and looked back.

"More intruders? When did you invade my castle?" She asked the mysterious invaders. Yoshimori pulled me back close to him while Christeenala was distracted. Our lips met again and he immediately returned to exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hand slide into my pants and I let out another loud moan.

"Kitty-chan! Where is Kitty-chan!" I blushed and pulled away from Yoshimori, who looked at me with confusion. Suddenly, I felt a large tail wrap around my waist and another around my chest. It pulled me away and I landed face first in breasts.

"Kitty-chan there you are! Are you OK? No one hurt you? The back of your leg is bleeding! Who did it? I'll tear them apart!" She shouted.

"Calm down mother." I groaned. "I'm fine it's just a cut. I'd like to return to my boyfriend… You kind have interrupted something." I said, a blush creeping up on me about having to say that to my mother. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm guessing that web came from Ms. Shion."

" Yes it was! Ms. Shion and Ms. Aihi came with me to save you! And don't do it without protection. And please find a bedroom first." Princess said, her happiness at finding me evident.

"Mother…" I grumbled. She released me from her bone crushing hug and followed me back to the rest of the group. She ran over to Ms. Aihi and Ms. Shion, who were standing in a battle position in front of Christeenala.

"Don't hurt her mother, she's an ally." I explained, but Princess didn't look convinced. She swung one of her tails and struck Christeenala into the wall. She scoffed.

"I don't trust this woman. She seems like she's just using you." Princess said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't anger her, we really want to keep her as an ally." I said to Princess. Christeenala stood up from the rubble and walked over to us. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Christeenala asked. "I did nothing but save your son from peril."

"Is that true?" Princess asked me. I nodded and took this chance to ask my question.

"Did you really battle Tokimori Hazama?" I asked Christeenala.

"Yes, and for a famous Kekkaishi, he was rather weak. Not even the godly shinkai could hurt me." Christeenala said, as if it was normal not to be hurt by such a strong attack.

'Your skin really is as hard as they say." I commented and turned around. I ran over to Yoshimori and he grabbed me and lifted me into his arms.

"Where were we?" I asked him. He smiled at me and we kissed again.


	9. The Lover's Paradox

**A/N The part of the story before the title is PART OF THE STORY and needs to be read too. I just wrote the title after because of POV change.**

Two shadowy figures stood near each other on a high balcony of the castle's highest tower. They looked down on the intruders as they fought through hordes of ayakashi in the courtyard. They were trying to reach the tower the figures stood on. They continued watching the group with narrowed eyes.

"Sumimura Yoshimori…. Hiba Kyoichi…. Kagemiya Sen…. They interfere with my plans…" A deep voice spoke from the two figures. The male figure turned to the female one, who returned the look.

"Do not worry, things tend to sew themselves up in my castle." The woman spoke. The male grinned and returned his gaze to the group cleaving through the enemy ayakashi like butter.

"So that means the girl is dead. She is no longer needed." The man asked her. The woman shook her and looked back at the man. She sighed and turned around and looked back at the tower they stood on.

"No, she's alive…. They still have her." She said. "They unfortunately have the boy as well."

"The more taken the merrier, I want this castle rid of intruders. Are there any Guardians free?" The man asked.

The woman shook her head. "I don't believe so. Numbers 3 and 5 are deceased. Number 4, 7, and 8 are traitors. Number 6 and 9 are already out on a mission you gave them and Number 10, is where he usually is, the dungeon, as you ordered." The woman said.

"You should confront them, Christeenala." The man said.

"I refuse. I will not leave your side." Christeenala responded. She looked back down at the intruders who were jumping up kekkai to reach the balcony they stood on.

"You're the Superior?" Yoshimori shouted.

**Chapter 9**

**The Lover's Paradox**

Princess walked up behind us and stood behind Sen. I looked straight at the man known as "The Superior" among the guardians. Only Christeenala has ever referred to him by his name. I waited for my question to be answered. The superior turned and walked back and turned back to look at us.

He removed his hood, revealing pitch black hair and heterochromia eyes: one purple, one green. His skin was just as white as the other members, other than the Latin Christeenala, but he had a cold, icy stare. I shivered at his aura. It was sinister, but I could tell he didn't eat humans. It's just sinister because of the man's intentions.

"I am the Superior, Xorin. Why have you invaded Christeenala's castle?" Xorin questioned.

"Christeenala invited us to stay here." I informed him. He looked at Christeenala with anger.

"Traitor!" He shouted and summoned a sliver claymore and tossed it at Christeenala. It feebly impacted with her and fell to the floor, to teleport back to Xorin.

"You need to calm down Xorin. You've become obsessed with this organization." Christeenala said. "You've even let your friends die because of it. Cognizine, Zinzin, Cereza-Torina; they all died because of your actions."

Xorin looked speechless for a second but turned back me angrily. "It wasn't my fault they died. It was these people's fault. Killing innocent Ayakashi…."

"They weren't innocent. In every one of the cases, we were attacked by them first." Hiba argued. Xorin growled and turned around to sit back in his throne.

"And why should I listen to you?" Xorin asked.

"Would you listen to me then? I always thought we were going to create our own world for us to live in peacefully, but it's always been about this organization!" Christeenala shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"We could always cut him down a little; it would let him realize what's wrong with his crazy mind." Princess suggested with a giggle.

"No, don't hurt him!" Christeenala shouted at Princess. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Christeenala, She's stuck loving a person who doesn't love her back.

Christeenala turned to Xorin. "Xorin please, forget about all this stuff with the Guardians! Let's go run away together, like you promised!" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her eyes. Xorin looked at her with a confused look; he obviously can't make up his mind. His cause of his girl…. I choose Yoshimori over anything in the world.

Xorin stood and opened his mouth to talk, but a vine shot through his chest. Christeenala gasped loudly and ran up to Xorin. She froze the vine and pulled him away from it and began performing what looked like healing spells.

"W-We have t-to get him to Karasumori!" Christeenala shouted. He lifted his hand and took hers. He shook his head slowly.

"It's too late. I haven't kept in shape…. It's too much." He said solemnly. Christeenala took his hand and shook her head.

"No, no, no no no! Don't die, please don't die!" She shouted. She stood up quickly and created a portal.

"I'm t-taking you to Karasumori. Y-you'll heal there and w-we could live happily forever after." Christeenala said desperately. Just as she said that Xorin started fading away into shining dust.

**(A/N the way Gen does in the anime)**

Christeenala panicked and, as a last ditch effort, she froze him. His body completely encased in the ice, perfectly preserved. She collapsed onto her knees before it and cried over the ice.

"I think we should comfort her." Yoshimori said. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me. He led me up to her side and he put his hand on her shoulder.

That's right. Yoshimori's the type of person to care about someone he just met. I looked at the scene before me, the heartbroken lover crying over her lover's corpse. I'd do the same, except I might make it a Romeo and Juliet story and go with Yoshimori.

I looked up and flicked my ears. I hear laughing. Where is that laughter coming from? Where is it? I looked at the throne and immediately figured it out. It was a vine that stabbed Xorin. That means…

"I'm still here you know." Lilium walked out of behind the throne, a huge smile on her face. Her hand was frozen and she was trying to break the ice off. Christeenala froze the vine that stabbed Xorin…

"Christeenala, we've found the murderer." I said. Christeenala immediately popped up from the floor and glared at Lilium. Lilium looked at her smugly and laughed.

"It's pitiful! Seeing a person so reserved like you burst into a crying fit! It's hilarious!"She laughed while pointing at Christeenala. She suddenly stopped laughing. She was slowly freezing from her pointed figure back to her. She immediately jumped and cut her arm off. The frozen piece dropped to the ground and shattered. Her arm grew back in milliseconds. She smiled at Christeenala again.

Christeenala let out a weird sound and looked at me. "Take him and put him in Karasumori. Hide him somewhere in there. He won't melt, so don't worry. I froze him alive, so if he stays on Karasumori grounds he'll heal." She said it all so quickly that I almost didn't catch it. Princess, Aihi, and Shion immediately helped me lift the huge icicle and took it onto Karasumori grounds, leaving just me, Hiba, and Yoshimori with Christeenala.

Christeenala and Lilium glared at each other and the air became extremely tense. Yoshimori pulled me back and put a kekkai over us.

"This is going to be like a battle between gods. We defiantly need to stay out of it." He said. I nodded and relaxed into his arms. He put a kekkai over Hiba just as the fight commenced. They were just standing there, not making a move, but their telekinetically controlled weapons were flying around crazy trying to strike the opponent.

Lilium's vines sprouted from the ground and whirred past Lilium, sending Lilium's haired aflutter. It speed towards Christeenala, but was blocked by an iceberg that materialized from nowhere. The iceberg crushed the vines and launched after Lilium. It crushed Lilium, who quickly regenerated and sent several vines from her sleeve flying at Lilium.

The vines sprouted snake heads and hissed as they flew towards Christeenala. Icy spears materialized in the air and flew at the snakes. The snakes serpentined around the icy weapons and dived towards Christeenala. A spinning ice dome enclosed Christeenala and shredded the snakes to nothing with its fast spinning. A chunk of the ice dome flew of and turned into a chisel as it flew towards Lilium.

Lilium's body split up, leaving a whole in her stomach for the chisel to fly through. The chisel crashed into the ground, but didn't stop moving. It suddenly flew backwards and crashed through Lilium's head. Lilium growled and her head turned into vines that propelled the chisel back at Christeenala. The chisel hammered through Christeenala's icy barriers and lodged itself in her icy force field dome, it's point inches from her faces. The dome exploded, sending point ice shards in every direction.

The ice shard crashed into Yoshimori's kekkai, and became lodged halfway through the kekkai. Yoshimori grunted as they crashed into the kekkai and dispersed the kekkai. Hiba rushed over to us so Yoshimori wouldn't have to make an unneeded kekkai. Yoshimori created three kekkai around us.

The shards flew at Lilium. Lilium spun wildly and turned into a top with flailing vines. The vines slapped the shards into the ground, crushing them, and spun towards Christeenala. Christeenala took in a deep breath and blew out and great storm of freezing air. The clouds crashed into the top, pushing it over.

Lilium jumped out of the top and sent vines from both of her sleeves at Christeenala. The vines succeed and grabbed Christeenala's wrists. Christeenala glared at Lilium and the vines froze at an incredible pace. The freezing reached Lilium and froze her solid before she could react.

An enraged Christeenala held her open hands into the air and hundreds of floating ice spears materialized form the moisture in the air, all pointed at Lilium. Christeenala clenched her fists and the ice spears flew at Lilium, crashing into her all at once and creating a powerful shock wave accompanied by a dust cloud.

Yoshimori and I looked at the scene with widen eyes. I've never seen such powerful Ayakashi before. These two have more power than my mother in one finger than she has in her whole body, and she's a nine-tailed fox ayakashi, one revered as a god. These two need to be recorded as gods. The unbreakable shield versus the endless spawn; it's an impossible battle.

Lilium shot out of the dust cloud and landed on the wall above the throne chair, defying gravity. She angrily glared at Christeenala as the skin on her face regenerated, the green muscle visible as the skin healed. I noticed that she's healing slower. Maybe temperatures effect how fast she heals…. It might be possible to kill her! 

"Yoshimori, when Christeenala bombards Lilium like that could you contain it in a kekkai? I think if it's too cold, Lilium can't recover as fast; that's why she fled the battlefield when it got covered by the freezing dust." I said in the excitement of my epiphany. Yoshimori smiled at me and rubbed my head quickly before focusing back on their battle. I fixed my hair and flatted my cat ears at him. I stuck my tongue out at him quickly before looking back at the battle.

Lilium surrounded herself with vines and jumped down at Christeenala. She curled up like a ball and flew towards Christeenala like a pinball. Lilium dashed at Christeenala, breaking through the ice barriers and crashing into the rebuilt ice dome around Christeenala. The two beings crashed into each other and pushed up against each other.

The pinball of vines suddenly burst through the ice dome and crashed into Christeenala. The breaking dome sent icy dust flying all over the place. Yoshimori quickly created a kekkai over the icy dust, trapping an injured Lilium in the cold. Lilium crashed into the kekkai, nearly breaking it.

I sweatdropped at how much effort it was talking Yoshimori to maintain the kekkai without letting Lilium crash through it. I sliced up the kekkai around us to give him only one thing to focus on. He sighed and continued focusing.

Suddenly, is kekkai was sliced in half and it vanished. Yoshimori's mouth dropped open in surprise. He immediately turned and protected me with his body as the icy winds exploded over the throne room in a shockwave of power. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, Yoshimori's hair was windswept forward and his eyes determined. He looked like he'd rip someone's throat out for nearly hurting me. I saw a new figure standing on the throne chair holding something. Another shockwave of power pushed against Yoshimori and I as Christeenala and Lilium continued fighting.

"Aww, the bitches started a catfight and I didn't get to join in. Impatient little fuckers."

"It's Tsurosa." I mumbled. Yoshimori and I stood and looked at the menacing woman. It was the first time I actually noticed how intimidating she was. Her short cut hair styled to cover one eye slightly; that eye having an eye patch over it. A scar on both of her shoulders. The giant golden claws, 4 times the size of her hands, worn over her hands and forearms, stopping at her elbows. She's creepy.

Suddenly a large explosion sent Yoshimori and I flying back towards the wall behind. Yoshimori spun us around in midair, so he was facing the wall instead of me, and made small, soft kekkai against the wall that we crashed into. We landed on your feet and looked back at the fight.

Christeenala was barraging Lilium with an endless array of ice spears, each time they hit it sent a shockwave out. Tsurosa jumped in and slashed Christeenala, but only managed to push her back and cause her to stumble. She glared at Tsurosa, who was jumping away, and sent a wire of ice at Tsurosa. IT latched around Tsurosa's leg and she slammed Tsurosa into the ground.

Vines wrapped around Christeenala and squeezed tight. They suddenly froze and fell to the ground to shatter. Christeenala created a spike of ice and flung it behind her, at Lilium. Lilium dodged it again and ran towards Christeenala. Tsurosa ran towards her at the same time and they simultaneously struck Christeenala with vines and claws. The vines severed and fell to the ground and the claws cracked. Tsurosa jumped back and quickly repaired the crack in the claws somehow, leaving it good at new.

In a surprise attack, Yoshimori made a kekkai around Tsurosa's head and collapsed it. Tsurosa body wobbled around, but the head regenerated itself quickly, in a matter of seconds. She glared at Yoshimori and ran after him. He created a kekkai around us, but she cleaved through it.

As she ran towards Yoshimori, I took that chance and kicked her in the face, sending her flying back. She landed on the throne and I heard her growl. Yoshimori immediately grabbed me and stole a kiss from me. I happily obliged, but a started shout pulled us out of it.

"You think that your all so good? You're all just the bitches under the pimp!" She shouted. She jumped onto the roof through a hole in the ceiling. She stood at the edge and showed off her prize.

She has Gen, and she's holding her claws to his throat.

**A/N. PLEASE REVIEW, I thank KONEKO-CHAn717 and RED-GOLDEN-WINGS for their constant support and reviews. But, reviews are loved by all and I know there are more people reading this than just them!**


	10. The Melancholy Dreams

**Dedicated, yet again, to Red-Golden-Wings, for giving me the inspiration to update twice in one day! Hoorah for inspiration!**

**Chapter 10**

***The Melancholy Dreams* (Whose heart is broken?)**

Tsurosa clenched her claws and, in flash of golden color, slit Gen's throat. Tsurosa's evil grin erupted into a huge smiled with a crazed bloodshot eye. She laughed maniacally at Hiba's horrified face. I felt my protector stir and he was suddenly glowing purple.

It stung and I jumped away from him. He ran towards Tsurosa, straight up the wall, fueled by his rage. The purple aura around him slowly grew larger, until he was disintegrating the wall with each step. I watched as he ran up to Tsurosa, but then I felt a sharp pain.

Blood spattered everywhere as Tsurosa's claws flew threw my shoulder. She shrieked in amusement and yanked the claw back by a golden rope attached to the inside of the claw. She tossed her second claw and it pierced my other shoulder. She pulled both the claws back, sending me flying towards her.

My eyes widen as she grabbed me and held me in front of her, between her and Yoshimori. Yoshimori's eyes widen, but it was too late.

He rammed me with the purple kekkai aura.

….

….

….

…. It's quite in here….

…. Am I dead? ...

I gasped and woke up. I looked around the bedroom. It's that day. The day I gave myself to Yoshimori. I looked at myself; I'm in my night shirt, the one I was in when I got in bed that day. I looked next to me, Yoshimori's laying there.

….Didn't he get called my Masamori?

I got out of bed and walked through the Sumimura household. It's so dark in the middle of the middle of the night. I flicked my ears and tail. I just need a glass of warm milk, and then I'll feel better. It was just a horrible nightmare. That had horrible Ayakashi of my imagination. I do wonder…

Is there really someone out there like Lilium? Is the Ayakashi that tried to eat me still alive? Is there someone out there stuck in Christeenala's sad life?

"Is the ayakashi who tried to eat you still alive? I don't know, I feel alive." I turned and saw her. Terratina!

"You shouldn't exist, you should be dead!" I shouted at her. I backed up but tripped and look at her, shaking.

"Which is it? Am I alive, inexistent? Which one?" She asked, her teeth grew sharper and her eyes red. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arm. I hear a loud screech and I opened my eyes.

"M-mother! Help me!" I said, jumped up at the sight of Princess standing before me, having protected me again from the monster. She turned and I gasped. I backed away and ran. That wasn't her face! What's going on!

I ran back to Yoshimori's room and sat on the bed. Maybe I'm still dreaming? T-that's it I'm still dreaming… Just wake yourself up and cuddle up against Yoshimori… You'll feel better. I pinched myself, nothing.

"What's wrong Kitty? Why are you up. Did you have a bad dream?" I heard the soothing voice behind me. I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah I di-" My eyes widened. That's not Yoshimori…. Its Gen. Why is he in here.

"Gen?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's me Yoshimori. Why did you think I was Gen?" He asked. I glared at him.

"If you are Yoshimori, then what is my favorite food?" I asked.

"My cakes of course." He said with a smile. I glared at him.

"Wrong, my favorite food is the Salmon you made for our first date!" Is shouted at him. I grew my claws out and sliced across the fake's forehead. The fake's serene, friendly look suddenly went dark and angry. The wound healed and his head spun around like the exorcist. I yelped and backed into a corner.

The head turned around and it wasn't Yoshimori anymore. It looked more like a zombie. Dark blue skin, rotting flesh. Is it an ayakashi! What's happening to me!

"Is the little kitty scared? Maybe she'd like to hold onto her boyfriend's arm tightly wouldn't you, you little brat." I heard a voice echo from nowhere. My boyfriend… My eyes widen.

"I'm. Not. A. Girl!" I shouted. I drew my claws again and decapitated the zombie doppelganger. I sliced the door in half and ran down the hall, cutting down the zombies on my way there. I kicked a door open and saw a zombified Masamori sitting at the center of the room. It stood up and turned. I smirked.

"So you think that Yoshimori and I shouldn't be together, hmm. Well, I'll tell you just how much I care about your opinion." I said, I drew claws on both hands and sliced the zombie's head off. And then I sliced it up into the smallest pieces I could. I smirked at the pile of rotten flesh.

"This is the best doppelganger yet, looked just like him." I said. I ran past the pile of rotten flesh and kicked down another door. I saw Yoshimori hanging from a rope by his tied hands high in the room. I looked around.

There's no way to get up there. I jumped onto the wall and kicked off it. I barely grabbed the rope and managed the cut it. We fell to the ground. I tossed Yoshimori higher into the air so I would land first and catch him…. I'm lighter than him so he falls faster. I caught him and cut his hands free. Another body fell down and landed roughly. I could tell the person was conscious because he tried to catch himself on the ground and managed pretty well especially since he fell a couple of stories.

I set Yoshimori down carefully and inspected the mysterious visitor.

My eyes widen. "Gen! You're alive!" He looked at me with scared eyes and I could see cuts and bruises all over him and his shirt was torn away and so was one of his pant legs. He was practically naked there. I helped him stand up and walked him over to Yoshimori.

"What happened to you Gen?" I asked as he sat down.

"I've been trapped in here since I lost against Lilium." He said. He held his chest and I looked at him.

"You've got internal injuries, I can sense it." I said. He nodded.

"Tsurosa's pet beat me around a lot, it's a miracle I've lived this long." He said.

"Tsurosa! Tsurosa did this?" I asked him. He nodded. So it's not a dream.

"So is this like a dimension she made?" I asked.

"Sort of, It's like a giant shape shifting haunted house floating in space." He said. "It changes every hour into something else. We have to be prepared to leave our safe spot at any moment."

"So this spot may be empty now, but at any moment it could change into a room full of ayakashi?" I asked. He nodded and leaned back to rest against the wall. I walked over and sat by Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori got sucked in here too?" Gen asked.

"I don't know." I said. I held Yoshimori in my hands and looked over at Gen. Gen's mouth opened and he reached for me. I looked at him in confusion until I felt the pain.

The Yoshimori, bit me…. He chomped down on my neck. I pushed him away and Gen decapitated it. I held my neck and took a deep breath. He missed my jugular. I'll live, an ayakashi Majiri can easily recover from this.

"The room, it's getting fuzzy, nyan." I said. Gen looked at me confused.

"Nyan?" He asked. I blushed.

"I have to increase my ayakashi powers to heal these injuries, nyan. It makes me talk like a cat a lot, nyan." I said. Gen nodded. "I usually suppress the nyans, but it's too strong now, nyan. Just imagine listening to nyan cat when you understand everything it's saying, nyan."

"What's it saying?" Gen asked. Suddenly the room became all wavy and Gen started panicking.

"The house is shifting again~" He panicked. I helped Gen stand and we ran out of the room just as it changed. We looked back at the room, it had changed into a pit with spikes at the bottom. We looked at each other and kept going.

"Sorry, I'm a burden." Gen said. I shook my head.

"That's not a problem, you need help. You've been injured, nyan." I said. An idea popped in my head, Yoshimori would love the nyans in my speech. He would love to hear me say nyan to him just before he put it I- I blushed. Not the time to think of that. I rubbed my legs together, I need a cold shower.

"You got out of my traps?" I heard a voice announce from nowhere. We looked around and kept moving as fast as we could.

I looked around for Tsurosa. Her voice keeps echoing through this haunted mansion, it feels like she's echoing through my mind!

Suddenly the room parted, pulling Gen and me apart. Gen caught himself on the wall and looked at me. It was the first time I've ever seen Gen with that look, fear. I gasped and gripped onto the wall with my claws. The floor vanished before me and I fell to the ground.

….

….

….

I popped off my pillow and looked around. I was in bed… again. I panted and brushed the sweat off my brow.

"Sen, are you ok? You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Yoshimori said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I-I'm fine… Where's Gen and Hiba?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"They should be together at Gen's apartment… Why, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Yoshimori started inspecting me. I pushed him away.

"I'm fine; I just need to forget my nightmare, nyan." I said, hugging myself. Yoshimori looked at me and smiled. He crawled over me and pinned my arms over my head. I looked at him and blushed. He licked my cheek and I blushed even more.

"Maybe I could help you forget your nightmare." He said with a sly smile. He took my mouth and we kissed. He sucked on my bottom lip and gave it a quick bite. I moaned into his mouth loudly and he moaned back at me.

One of his hands left mine and I gripped the bed sheet. His hand slid up my shirt and he started playing with my nipple.

"Ahhh… ahh." I moaned into his mouth. He pulled out of the kiss and trailed down my cheek to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. Both my hands now free as his hands pulled my overall straps off and pulled my shirt off; I didn't even notice I was back in my normal clothes, not for long.

He started rubbing my chest with his hands as he returned to kissing me. I felt his tongue pop into my mouth and start spinning around. Suddenly, one of his hands darted into my pants and hit my hard member,

I let out a loud moan as he propped himself off my and pulled of his shirt. He pressed himself close against me as we kissed again, our tongues wrestling with each other until Yoshimori's won dominance. He slowly pulled my pants down until I was completely naked.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh… nnnyyannn." I moaned as he licked my nipple. He trailed down until I felt him around my member. My back bent involuntarily as his mouth took my whole length in. I gripped the bed sheets even tighter as he bobbed his head back and forth. He suddenly started humming and I moaned even louder, with no holding back my voice echoed through the room.

He took a finger covered in precum and gently pushed it into my entrance. He gently pushed it in and out and when the second finger joined it, it pushed me over the edge.

"Ahh- Ahh I-I'm going to c-cum! Nya-" I blew the whole load into Yoshimori's mouth with a loud moan. He gave me one last suck and licked the tip to get it all and pulled off me. He looked at me, licking the white liquid off his lips.

"You're voice is beautiful Sen, He gave me one last suck and licked the tip to get it all and pulled off me. He looked at me, licking the white liquid off his lips.

"You're voice is beautiful Sen, you shouldn't hold back those moans." He said. He licked the remaining cum off his fingers and swallowed it all. "And you've got the best tasting seed, it's sweet and sour." I blushed and he came closer to me and we kissed again.

He pulled his remaining clothing off and pulled away. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a tube. He squeezed the lube out and coated his throbbing member in it. He grabbed my legs and positioned them on his shoulders. He looked at me, questioning if I was ready. I nodded and felt him gently thrust into me.

I gasped and grabbed the sheets. He looked at me apologetically and I took a deep breath and gestured him to keep going. We started thrusting slowly, earning moans from me. Soon, he was thrusting hard and fast and I couldn't control my moaning anymore.

He leaned forward, pulling my legs up high. Good thing I'm super flexible… Ahh…

He kissed me as he thrusted into me with fast, deep thrusts.

"Ahh, ahh… I-I'm going to c-cum again…n-n-nya-aan." I moaned to Yoshimori.

"M-me too." He said, he grabbed my hips and thrusted into me as deep as he could. I bent my neck back and let out a shout-like moan.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shot my seed over my and Yoshimori's stomachs. Yoshimori let out a loud moan as cummed just after me. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly with Yoshimori as his warm seed filled my insides. I grabbed Yoshimori's broad shoulders and pulled myself up once he pulled out. We looked at each other, panting, and kissed again.

"I love you Yoshimori…nyan" I said to him, smiling. He smiled back at me.

"I love you too Sen."

"This is what you want the most! You little whore; I fell naughty for letting you live it!" Yoshimori vanished and I looked around. I quickly put my clothes back on, limping a little. It really happened, but it was an illusion… but…

"Tsurosa!" I shouted.

"Yes, little whore?" She responded.

"If that was just an illusion, how come I-" I blushed a little at having to explain it. "How come I'm sore, nyan?" I heard crazed laughing on the other side.

"This is an alternate universe I created! The Yoshimori was a creation of mine; that really does exist. You did cum, and, little whore, you did get fucked, but it wasn't Yoshimori. Not that I've had enough time to dig into your mind, I know exactly who you are. I might know you better than you do, you little whore!" She shouted at me. The room shifted again and Terratina appeared before me.

I yelped at the sight of her and backed up. I bumped into something and turned and saw Cereza-Torina standing there behind me, looking at me with an evil smile. I turned and ran, but I ran into another creature. I looked up and felt vines wrap around my throat and body. Lilium beat over and exhaled over my mouth sexually.

I tried to free myself and shook and struggled in the vines. Lilium's vines slowly started undressing me. I blushed and cut the vines away.

"N-No! I'm not scared anymore, nyan! I-I can fight just as good and Yoshimori, nyan!" I shouted at her. I cut the vines off and Lilium gasped at me. She sent more vines at me but I cleaved through them. With one vertical sweep of my arm, I cut her right in half. She shrieked and faded away in a blue tinted light.

I turned and cleaved through Terratina and Cereza-Torina to, sending them fading away in multi-colored lights. The room seemed to crack and shattered and I fell down. I looked around in the cloudy darkness as I fell. I saw a bright platform and landed on it easily, there are good parts about being part cat, even though I'm still sore.

"You won't get out of here! This is my word!" Tsurosa shouted at me from a high throne. She looked down at me and suddenly glowing building rose from behind her and shot at me. The throne seemed to become farther away as the buildings rocketed towards me. I jumped up and dashed up the buildings and jumped towards Tsurosa. She looked at me with widened eyes and, smirked….

She grabbed a large pillar and hit me hard. The hard hit sent me flying back to the glowing platform I was on earlier. Tsurosa appeared on the platform and looked at me with arms crossed.

"It's a world just for you; a world made with your emotions… desires… your horny-ness of course. The stupid Yoshimori kid always appears in this horrible place. He's all over the fucking place." Tsurosa said. I glared at her.

"Yoshimori isn't stupid, nyan!" I shouted at her. She laughed.

'It's hard to sound intimidating by saying nyan at the end of the sentence! "She shouted at me. Suddenly, Gen jumped in and kicked Tsurosa aside the face. She shouted in pain and I noticed the world seemed to crack a little. She regained her composure just as Gen rushed her.

He slashed along her shoulders and chest until she swatted him away with a big hit from her huge claws. The world seemed to crack every time she was hit, but when she regains her composure it becomes stable again. She glared at us with fiery eyes and then she smiled.

"You really think you could kill me in my world! You bastards have guts I'll give you that, but a dead man tells no tale. Nobody will get to hear about my wonderful world through the looking glass." She said with a smirk. She shot of the claws off her hands, still holding onto their concealed ropes. Suddenly she pulled them back and large chunks of concrete started falling over everywhere.

She held the claws in the air and one became encased in burning flames while the other dropped to a freezing temperature with a blue aura. She shot the freezing one out and it grabbed Gen's legs and she tossed him into the air, leaving his arms frozen together. The fiery one came flying at me and I ducked underneath it and ran at her at top speed.

Her eyes widen and a building suddenly appeared between me and her. I cleaved through the rock with my claws and slammed my elbow into her gut. She coughed out blood and the world cracked again. I smirked at my plan working. I hit her again in the stomach and again and again. With each hit the world cracked and became more unstable. I kicked her into the air, sending the world near breaking apart. Gen jumped into the air and slashed across her chest, sending the world of her creation into chaos and it shatter.

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground next to Gen, back in the throne room. Tsurosa looked exhausted and was holding her chest, where a large wound was healing. She glared at us and looked behind her. Yoshimori was out cold on the floor.

I scrambled onto my feet and ran to him. Tsurosa flashed in my way and kicked me. I flew back and crashed into the wall behind me. I saw an injured Hiba limp over to Gen's side. Tsurosa, now healed, walked over to Yoshimori's unconscious body.

"You may be free, but your pimp isn't." She said to me, holding up Yoshimori and shaking him in the air.

"I normally like to play with my prey, but your four. Aren't. Fucking. Worth It!" She shouted and tossed Yoshimori in the air. She held up her hand, the five sharp claws angled for Yoshimori to land on.

Suddenly, Lilium crashed through the wall and slammed into Tsurosa. The two rolled around feebly on the ground until they crashed into the wall. Lilium stood, half her body regenerating. Tsurosa stood as well and glared at the large cloud of dust made by the collapsed wall.

Christeenala walked out of the dust calmly and caught Yoshimori with a single hand. She set Yoshimori down and I scrambled over to him without interference and stopped at his side. Christeenala looked at me and glared at Lilium and Tsurosa. She froze a lollipop-sized popsicle and stuck it in her mouth. I could tell she was serious now, and if she was just barely fighting before she must have enough power to singlehandedly take over Karasumori, easily.

She walked up to Tsurosa and Lilium, they were having a stare off, like what the guys would do before fighting in old western face-offs.

"Now, now, it may be too late for my love, but you aren't ruining theirs as long as I'm alive!"


	11. Sweets And Demons

**Chapter 11**

**Sweets and Demons**

The castle exploded and I gripped onto Yoshimori as we flew through the air. Yoshimori created a kekkai and caught me as we landed on it. Hiba held Gen and landed next to us. Gen coughed loudly and spit up blood onto Hiba's coat.

Suddenly, Tsurosa and Lilium shot out of the dust cloud that was the throne room. A large blast of ice shot out and hit Tsurosa back and froze her against a wall. Christeenala jumped out of the ice and kicked Lilium straight into the ground. Christeenala landed gracefully on the ground and crushed Lilium's head with her high heel boot. She looked around and the castle repaired itself from just her gaze.

Lilium grabbed her leg and swung her into the air. Lilium's arm elongated and smashed Christeenala into the wall, freeing Tsurosa from the ice. Tsurosa landed on the ground easily and sent a claw flying into the dust and pulled Christeenala out and slammed her into the ground. Christeenala stood, unharmed, but still caught in the claws grip.

The claw tightened its grip but broke, Christeenala's skin being too hard for it to break. The pieces of the claw scattered around and Christeenala grabbed the claw's chain. She pulled it forward, yanking Tsurosa towards her. She punched Tsurosa in the face, sending her flying towards us. I braced for impact but Christeenala pulled the chain again pulled Tsurosa back to her.

Tsurosa spun in the air, pulling the chain out of Christeenala's hand and swung with her claw while falling at almost 100 MPH. Christeenala flew back into a wall of the castle, collapsing the wall. Lilium and Tsurosa jumped next to each other and looked at the rubble.

A large ice shard flew out of the debris, slicing both their head off. Christeenala walked out of the rubble and kicked the headless bodies over.

I gasped when I noticed something abnormal, Christeenala's face was cracked. It took over a hundred pounds of pressure to just crack her skin. It's not cut, or bleeding, cracked like it was made of steel or …. Ice….

Lilium jumped up, her head regenerated and swung an arm. The arm turned into a barbed vine that slammed into Christeenala, enlarging the crack on Christeenala's cheek. Christeenala slid on the ground a little as she was hit, but grabbed Lilium's arm and tore it off.

Using the severed arm as a bat she swung at Lilium, sending her crashing through several walls. Tsurosa jumped onto her feet, her regenerative powers powerful, but slower than Lilium's, and slashed at Christeenala again, hitting the crack directly. Christeenala's head cracked open completely, sending frozen shards everywhere.

Tsurosa smirked at this, "I did it, bitches! I killed the unkillable Christeenala! Her fucking head is split along her precious castle's fucking floor!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Tsurosa's neck, broke it easily and tossed her aside.

Christeenala's body stood, the head completely missing. I could tell, even from this distance, that the body was hollow. The pieces slowly floated back into place, recreating her head and flowing light blue hair. She looked at Tsurosa, who was adjusting her broken neck back to normal, and Lilium, who was crawling out of a pile of debris.

"I am unkillable, because there is nothing to kill. This is not my actual body, only a puppet with skin harder than steel. This is the first time it's ever actually been damaged." Christeenala said.

"Did Xorin know about this!" Lilium shouted. Christeenala stiffened at the mention of her lover's name and glared at Lilium.

"This castle, My Castle, is being destroyed. Shall we move to a different location?" Christeenala said, suddenly a portal slowly formed over the castle and sucked Christeenala, Lilium, and Tsurosa in. Before we could react, it destroyed Yoshimori's kekkai and pulled us in too.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I appeared in my bubble of water as I usually do in a hallway of Karasumori. I pulled my staff out of the portal, the bubble of water, and turned to walk deeper into the damage Karasumori.

All I have to do is eliminate this demon and then Leo will be freed. Xorin promised our debts would be paid off after this task. We could go live happily ever after like we always planned. I miss Leo so much.

"Linzang." I turned and saw my partner for this mission waiting for me.

"Gingross." (Gin – Grahss) I returned the feeble greeting. He pulled his hood off to reveal his dark purple hair and cold black eyes. He unsheathed his rapier, his prized possession named Metanoru. The poison dripped off it onto the floor, melting away the concrete like acid.

"Shall we search for our target?" Gingross asked, returning his sword to its sheath. I nodded and pulled my hood off as well. We walked through the empty halls of the academy. Most of the damage done by the other guardians has been repaired, by the looks of it. I stopped and looked at the cherry blossom tree. There's a suspicious woman and old man underneath the tree, admiring it's out of season blooming.

"Our target has the ability to change form correct?" I asked the senior operative, I am rank 9 after all.

"Yes, it does. It is an ayakashi from America, and is much viler than the ones around here. It has a contract with an old man and their after one of the teachers here for revenge. We need to eliminate the western ayakashi and we'll be done here." Gin gross explained.

"I think that the woman down there is our target, I sense ayakashi aura from her." I said, pointing at the tall woman.

"I believe you're right. Good eyes for a low ranked puppy." Gingross remarked. I flashed him a glare and he laughed it off. He sliced through the window without even drawing his sword and jumped through. I followed and we both landed on the grass below. The two looked at us, and by their faces, I could tell they knew who we were.

"I knew one day you'd come to eliminate Lady Kagami." The old man said with a serious face. I shrugged and Gingross nodded. The woman behind him quickly stood in front of the old man.

"I should fight them off master?" She asked, I assume her name is Lady Kagami.

"Yes, you should dear. And I asked you to call me Heisuke; it's in your contract." The man said to her. She nodded and sprouted giant crow wings out of nowhere. She suddenly turned and picked up the man known as Heisuke and flew into the air.

Suddenly there was a kekkai around us while we were distracted. Gingross cleaved through the kekkai with his infamous quick-draw technique and it vanished. The quick-draw technique, I wish I could do it, it lets him draw is sword and swing it so quickly that its invisible, then he sheaths it again as if he didn't even move.

I turned and saw a tall man in kekkaishi- esque robes standing behind us. I walked over to Gingross side and looked up, we're practically surrounded. The night troops around us, this mysterious kekkaishi before us, the target and old man above us.

I held Umi, my staff, in the air and slammed in onto the ground, summoning a giant tidal wave. The wave stormed over the academy, crashing over the troops until it was halted by the mysterious man's kekkai.

"Raizo!" Suddenly an electric wave flowed through the water and zapped me. I stood there and looked around for the source.

"Now you're a strong one! That much water should have made that electric bolt roast you!" I looked up at the top of the academy and saw a woman with a large bear, a golden griffin, and multi-eyes unicorn ayakashi, all wearing striped scarves. I can sense more ayakashi in this vicinity too, like one in the loud mouthed woman's backpack.

"Who are you two?" Gingross asked, deflecting an attack form one of the troop's members by just slapping it away.

"Masamori Sumimura, chief of the night troops." The kekkaishi introduced himself. Then he put on a smug grin, "It's only fair you know the name of the person you'll be defeated by."

I hate smug people like him… like Lilium…

"I'm Atora Hanashima!" The woman said, jumping into the air and landing perfectly with her ayakashi beast right behind her.

I sighed, this is going to be more trouble than I thought. But, I'll do anything to save Leo!

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I looked around in the new dimension Christeenala transported us too. It… looked like it belongs in one of Yoshimori's cook books…. There are cakes and pastries floating all over the place in this endless void.

I tugged Yoshimori's kekkaishi robe. He looked at me and I flicked my ears at him.

"When new get home, you have to make me a cake, nyan."


	12. The Troubled Souls Of The Sweets Realm

**A/N This chapters' going to introduce our anti-hero, Linzang, much more than before, by having his POV detailed more than in the last chapter. Also, don't worry; this chapter isn't going to be just about Linzang! We'll get back to Yoshimori and Sen about half way through!**

**Also, this is a quick update because I couldn't sleep. I'm so excited, I've going to an anime convention! I hope I see a Sen there… I didn't see one at the last convention.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Troubled Souls of the Sweets Realm**

I swung the staff again, sending another blast from one of the troops flying back into the crowd. Another blast flew at me from behind and I easily reflected it without looking. I looked up into the sky, the target is the demon disguised as Risa Kagami, but these infernal night troops are in the way!

Another blast of light accompanied by a fireball flew at me and I reflected them again, but, as always, the attackers avoided their own attacks. I tossed Umi into the crowd and in spun around like a shuriken flying around the troops. It hit several of the other troops before finally knocking out its target, the two pesky bald men.

Another blast of lightning struck me again and I looked up at the clouds around the academy. I sighed; these fools really think I hadn't trained myself not to be electrocuted, when I wield water? Imbeciles. I caught Umi as it returned to me and held it the air. A blast of water shot out of the circle in the staffs head. It crashed into a cloud and destroyed instantaneously.

I designed the staff to look like a kekkaishi's staff, just more elaborate. It's easier to sneak around that way, with people believing I'm a kekkaishi, not an ayakashi. I continuously shot the water at the clouds, destroying them easily with a single shot each.

Suddenly, several green wings flew towards me. I cut them down from the sky and sent a blast of water at the green haired woman, who was promptly protected by a kekkai from the man known as Masamori Sumimura. I glared at the man and I suddenly saw a huge shadow over me.

A giant baby ghost thing slammed its hand into me, sending Umi flying out of my hands. I heard the baby cackle happily at hitting me and I just sighed. No retarded ghost could even harm me, let alone kill me. I slide out of underneath its hand easily, being made of water has its advantages.

I reformed beside the baby and pushed it into a wall with a giant wave and it vanished. I walked over and picked up my staff and saw Gingross holding off two guys wielding giant weapons easily. He slashed one along the stomach and kicked away the other before walking over to me.

"These troops are in the way of our mission." He complained.

"If you can figure out a way to get up there be my guest, but it's not like we can fly or elevate ourselves with plants or ice, y'know." I said. He scoffed at me and jumped up into the trees just as another lightning bolt struck.

"OK! That's getting annoying, who keeps doing that!" I shouted, and then I noticed the bear ayakashi standing on top of the building chanting something. I tossed Umi towards it and it flew towards the bear with deadly accuracy, until a golden griffin ayakashi caught it in its hook tail.

"Not as strong without your staff, are you!" The annoying woman shouted from earlier from her spot riding the griffin. I sighed and walked towards the loud woman. More of the troops confronted me and I meekly swept them away with a wave and they'd crash into a tree or wall.

While I was distracted, a large black thing stabbed through my stomach and crashed into the ground.  
>I turned and saw the target behind me, in a spider-like form with the old man riding a top it. It looked at me; surprised I didn't fall from the strike and repeatedly hit me over and over again with its appendages.<p>

I shot a large beam of water out and pulled my staff out of the griffins hook and sliced the attacker's blade-like arms off so I could move again. I flung the staff again, catching the old man's shirt and pinning him against the wall. The target frantically turned and ran to save the old man. I summoned another staff and pierced the targets back, pinning it the ground. I summoned another staff, and another, and another, and promptly stabbed the target with each to pin it to the ground.

Gingross landed beside me, leaving behind a trail of poison as he was pursued by Atora and her annoying loudmouth. He swung his rapier again, slicing through the unicorn ayakashi, but the thing just split apart and recreated itself.

I sighed, and made a wave the swept them away. I looked back at the target as Gingross slit its throat and it vanished, leaving the old man panicking.

"We can leave now, that is all we came for." Gingross announced as we made way to walk back to the portal.

"Stupid over-reactors." I remarked and turned to follow Gingross. A kekkai formed around us and we just cleaved through it easily as we walked away. Even the layered kekkai stood now chance against Gingross's blade. We entered the school and I tried to contact Xorin, but failed to gain communications with the castle. As if now ones in the castle. Those kids couldn't have eradicated everyone, could they? I don't care for any of them, only Leo and Christeenala; if it wasn't for her, Leo would have been treated poorly, but she made sure he was given meals and that he wasn't treated badly by other prisoners, and she tried on several occasions to have Xorin free him.

We reached the portal to find a suspicious man examining it. How did he break through the protective barrier? Only an ayakashi could… The man turned and immediately took a defensive stance against us.

"He's human, but he's got a… unique, almost ayakashi, aura about him." I commented. Gingross looked at me and back at the man.

"Well, let's proceed Xorin's way. Cut down everything in our way." Gingross said, before rushing the man with his sword drawn. The man suddenly had three snakes surrounding him and they managed to make a shockwave that pushed Gingross back.

"I knew he was hiding something, who knew a human could get so powerful." Gingross said, after he stopped sliding from the impact of the shockwave.

"The power of Karasumori, I know why Xorin tried to claim this place for the Guardians." I said, crossing my arms. I sensed another aura, another almost Ayakashi aura, but it's human to. And there's hundreds of ayakashi accompanying it. I turned and saw what I sensed coming down the hall. The snake man smirks and was picked up by one of the ayakashi and taken away from the stampede.

I created a bubble of water around myself just as the bug ayakashi reached us. Gingross used his quick-draw technique, slicing the ayakashi in a circle around himself, making an invisible barrier of sorts. We looked at each other and I nodded. I tossed Umi into the bugs and it sent a large wave flying down the hall, breaking windows and crushing the bugs. We both turned around to find a different man standing before the portal.

"I will not forgive you for harming a teacher of this school." The man said dryly. Gingross smirked at the man and I sighed.

"Don't play with him Gingross; just kill the guy so we could get moving." I said. Gingross looked at me.

"Impatient today, aren't we?" He said. I scoffed at him and he just laughed.

"Always ready to argue, aren't you." He said. I looked away.

"Just kill him won't you, you are the 'experienced superior'." I said. He sighed and rushed at this man. The man jumped out of the way as more bugs attack Gingross. Gingross cleaved through the bugs and continuously pursued the man. I walked towards the portal and looked back at Gingross just before entering. He slashed the man and ran over to me and we both entered the portal.

I looked around in the dark void inside the portal. "Something's wrong, the portal usually brings us to a white area that goes to the castle."

Gingross shrugged, "Looks like it's bringing us somewhere else this time."

I sighed, "Now how am I going to save Leo now."

Gingross pointed over to the side, "Go ahead, he's unconscious right there." I looked over and saw him lying there and ran over to his side.

"Leo, Leo, wake up." I prodded his side and picked him up and he opened his eyes. I missed those gorgeous blue eyes, and his soft brown hair, and the lion ears and tail never hurt either. He smiled at me and winked.

"This isn't right; shouldn't the seme save the uke? Not the other way around." Leo said. I blushed deeply and heard Gingross laughing behind me. Leo gently grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

He pulled away and I set him down just as the portal released us in some weird world made of sweets.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I looked around at the scene and found myself afraid of getting a sugar high.

"Yoshi! I'm hungry, nyan." I whined to Yoshimori who gave me the "I can't do anything about it right now, sorry" look. I sighed and let my eyes and tail droop.

Another explosion brought me out of my sad mood. Christeenala flew into a large floating cake and crashed into it.

"Shouldn't it have broken her fall?" I asked.

Hiba shook his head from his spot, guarding Gen, "While the land is shaped like cake and sweets, the masses are actually made of a thick earth-like substance." I nodded and jumped out of Yoshimori's hands onto the ground. It does feel like dirt.

I saw Christeenala fly by and slam Lilium away from us. I looked at Yoshimori.

"You should go help her, I'll be fine. She's been having trouble since we left the castle." I said. Yoshimori paused for a moment before hugging me and running off towards the fight.

"I want to help…" I turned and saw Gen mumbling feebly. Hiba gently laid him back down and the two started having a moment and I turned away. I looked out in the distance and saw an uncomforting sight, more guardians were coming. Christeenala and Yoshimori have their hands full with just the undying Lilium and Tsurosa.

The guardians jumped over to the cake we were standing on and Hiba and I immediately got in battle positions. I put down my guard when I saw the blue haired guardian from earlier. He hates Lilium and Tsurosa, so he'd make a good ally. I, throwing away all caution, ran up to the three guardians.

They're all so tall compared to me…. Of course I'm barely 5 feet tall, but still. They're all taller than Masamori. I looked at the blue haired one and his name came back to me.

"Linzang, I ask for your help." I said, bowing to the guy. I heard chuckles.

"I was gonna help you anyway little guy." He responded. I sighed and looked back at him, and saw the brown haired guy he was helping stand.

"Is this Leo, the man you were talking about saving?" I said. Linzang nodded.

"Aww, you talked about me... You're so sweet." Leo said, before bending backwards.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, pointing at the weird display.

"Gingross, purple haired guy right her, had to give him anesthesia because he was in so much pain. He said he was thrown into a middle dimension by the Guardian Castle's destruction." Linzang said. I nodded and took the loopy Leo from him and set him down a short distance from Gen. I don't know if we can trust them fully yet.

"I have no biased for you Linzang; I don't see this as good will. I only wish to assist the Guardians' Ice Queen." Gingross said. Linzang shrugged and jumped into battle beside Gingross.

I watched the battle, sure to be epic. I just hope my precious Yoshimori doesn't get hurt.

Gingross jumped in and swung the poisoned sword, just missing and flying above Lilium's head. Lilium kicked him aside and grabbed Tsurosa and tossed her towards Linzang. Linzang blocked Tsurosa's repaired claws with his staff and tossed her away with a swing of his staff. A blast of water flew at Tsurosa who chopped through it easily. Tsurosa angled herself to fall back down on Linzang, but was hit away in s surprise attack from Tsurosa and caught in a kekkai and exploded by Yoshimori.

Lilium grabbed Gingross and flung him towards Yoshimori. Christeenala jumped down and caught Gingross and set him down on a cake before jumped at Lilium. Lilium summoned her whip and whipped it at Christeenala as she approached. Christeenala swerved, avoiding the whip, before being knocked away by a horizontal swing.

Lilium jumped by Linzang and snapped his neck with her whip by bending it into a noose. Linzang fell over in a puddle of water and reformed, grabbed Lilium's leg and cutting both of her legs off with his staff. Lilium fell down but quickly pooped back up to dodge Gingross's sword by bending backward Matrix style (Yeah, I saw that movie). She grabbed his arm and flung him into a floating cake nearby. Christeenala flung several of her ice spears towards Lilium, but Lilium spun like a ballerina, making her whip flail around her wildly in a 360 degree attack.

Tsurosa jumped out of nowhere, miraculously regenerated from being destroyed by a kekkai and slash Christeenala, slicing her fake head off only for it to regenerate quickly. Christeenala pushed Tsurosa back with an icy wind shockwave and Yoshimori caught Tsurosa in another kekkai. Tsurosa cleaved through the kekkai and dashed towards Yoshimori.

Linzang sent a watery tentacle and grabbed Tsurosa, and promptly slammed her into the ground. Tsurosa jumped out of the dirt and dashed towards Linzang and slashed him in half, but he reformed himself with water. Lilium jumped onto the ground in the center of the fight, next to Linzang, and created a circle of giant vines around herself.

The vines grabbed Christeenala and Linzang before they could react. The vines froze around Christeenala and shattered easily. The vines started absorbing the water from Linzang before Yoshimori cut the vine apart with a kekkai.

Gingross swooped in and slice Lilium's head off. Lilium recovered it quickly, but staggered from the poison. Tsurosa jumped in and slashed Gingross's arm off, sending his poisoned sword flying into the ground next to me. Tsurosa sliced Gingross's head off and he faded away in a black mist like all the other guardians before him.

Tsurosa posed confidently and avoided Linzang's tossed Umi staff and landed on one of Lilium's plants.

"I killed you bitch, you're dead!" She shouted happily with a crazy laugh. Lilium jumped down and suddenly changed direction, her legs turning into a huge stretching vine and she flung towards Yoshimori. Christeenala grabbed her vine-leg thing and pulled her back, sending Lilium flying to the ground as she was inches away from stabbing Yoshimori's forehead.

Tsurosa jumped to the ground and ran towards Yoshimori with her claws sheathed. Yoshimori backed up and created a series of kekkai walls. Tsurosa cleaved through each of them easily and just before she could slice Yoshimori's head off, she stooped.

I pushed Gingross's sword deeper into her heart. She coughed up blood and pushed me away. She stumbled backwards and pulled out the sword. Suddenly, she started fading away like the Gingross did moments ago. She looked at herself and panicked.

"I-I don't want to die yet!" She shouted teary eyed. She looked at me.

"I won't die to a bastard like you! I'm taking you with me bitch!" She shouted and towards me as she faded away, the black specs of her being fading away behind her as she ran towards me. I scrambled onto my feet and picked up Gingross's sword and held it in front of myself for protection.

"Die!" Tsurosa shouted.

"Calm down, Tsurosa!" I opened my eyes at Lilium's shout. Lilium's arm shot out and stabbed Tsurosa in the chest and suddenly Tsurosa stopped fading and started regenerating. A plant fell weakly to the ground and faded away in the black dust, like Gingross or Lilium's plants when they're severed from the ground or Lilium.

Tsurosa nodded at Lilium in thanks and looked back at me with a sinister grin. Yoshimori jumped in front of me and put his arms up defensively. Tsurosa looked at him and laughed.

"I got a fucking two for one deal here!" Tsurosa shouted and she dashed towards us. I tossed Gingross's sword in the air, hoping it would land on Tsurosa. I heard a loud clang and Tsurosa cured. The clang was out of the ordinary. I opened my eyes again and saw a floating shield in front of Yoshimori and me and gasped.

"Ca-Cognizine's shield, d-didn't it vanish with him?"


	13. Remnants Of The Fallen

**Chapter 13**

**Remnants of the Fallen (Why are we this way?)**

Cognizine's shield, Meikakuna (May-ka-coo-nah), twirled around and spun back into Christeenala's cloak. Christeenala jumped towards me and pulled me and Yoshimori away from the angry Tsurosa. Tsurosa growled and slashed Christeenala, taking off her foot. Christeenala's puppet's skin seems to be weakening, they can break it easier.

She set us down on next to Hiba and the unconscious others and regenerated her leg. She turned and Cognizine's shield appeared magically again and blocked a giant vine aimed to take out the puppet's torso. Lilium jumped up and Christeenala launched several golden shuriken from the endless-void-like cloak and they stabbed Lilium.

Lilium melted away into vines and suddenly arms grabbed Christeenala's ankles from underground and crushed them with brute strength. Christeenala collapsed onto the ground and she was suddenly carried away safely by a gently wave of water. The puppet's ankles regenerated and she stood up quickly. She ducked under a clash from Tsurosa and Tsurosa jumped over a sweep kick and grabbed Christeenala's leg. Christeenala cute her legs off and grabbed Tsurosa's head and slammed her face into the ground.

The leg regenerated and Lilium jumped behind her and wrapped a vine around her neck and snapped the puppet's neck. Linzang pooped out of a puddle of water and slashed Lilium's back with the bladed staff, Umi. He melted back in the water and pooped out of another puddle and slash Lilium as she turned to his previous location. He repeated the game of whack-a-mole until Lilium sent vines flying out of the ground, scattering the puddles all over the place.

Linzang flew out of the water and crashed against a muffin shaped rock mass floating around. Linzang ducked under Lilium's arm as it extended towards him and crashed into the rock. He jumped onto her arm and ran across it towards her. She gasped and retracted her arm and he jumped off and landed on her head, smashing it into the ground.

I looked at them and backed up and held onto Yoshimori. Suddenly a kekkai popped over us as Tsurosa caught one of the Sutaboruto kunai and tossed it at us. The kunai lodged itself in the kekkai and remained in place. Suddenly Tsurosa came flying into the kekkai from a kick from Christeenala and the kunai stabbed her back as she collided with the kekkai.

Yoshimori released the kekkai and picked me up bridal style and ran away as Tsurosa stood again and ran after us. She flung her claw at us and Yoshimori stopped it with a kekkai. She pulled her claw out of the kekkai, destroying it and flung it again. Yoshimori tripped and we fell. He quickly crawled over and covered me with his body. Suddenly I heard a loud clang sound and I quickly stood up with Yoshimori.

Gen pushed Tsurosa's claw back and the chain spun around Tsurosa, tying her up. She quickly span around, the claw flying out dangerously as it unwrapped. Gen jumped and avoided it, but landed roughly.

He's not healed yet….

Tsurosa retracted the claw and angrily dashed at Gen. Three vines wrapped around her and she collapsed onto the ground. The vines crushed her, sending the sound of cracking bones echoing through the void of floating sweets.

"This is what you deserve for kidnapping Gen!" Hiba shouted as he lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground. His vines retracted and he ran over to Gen's side. Tsurosa stumbled out of the dust and glared at Hiba. Suddenly, Tsurosa started fading, her figure slowly fading away with pieces of her frame breaking of and floating away until they turned to dust and blew away.

She looked at herself and panicked, "Lilium! Another plant!" She looked back. Lilium turned to her and shot out her elongated arm to give Tsurosa another plant, but Christeenala cut the arm off and froze the plant. She stepped on it and crushed it into pieces. Tsurosa gasped and turned back to Gen and Hiba.

"I-I'm not going to d-die! I-I'll just take your hearts!" She shouted maniacally and ran after Gen and Hiba. They gasped and made to run away, but Gen stumbled on his bad leg. Tsurosa ran at them, claws outstretched to rip their hearts out.

I ran over and picked up the kunai from the ground and tossed it at Tsurosa. It flew at a breakneck pace towards Tsurosa and cleaved her arms off, the claws falling to the ground with the rest of her hands fading away inside them. Tsurosa stumbled onto her knees and looked at Gen and Hiba. She smirked.

"I guess it's over…., just enjoy your fucking love you bastards. I won't let the whores who killed me lose!" She shouted before completely fading away, with a smirk on her face.

I sighed and her claws suddenly vanished. I ran over to Yoshimori and hugged him.

"We killed her!" I shouted happily in celebration.

"It's not quite time for celebration, bitches." Lilium said, tossing Christeenala's puppet aside and standing. She shook her head, "It's just not right without Tsurosa saying it. Oh well, she will be missed… for a short while."

Lilium suddenly jumped up and vanished into a portal. "Until next time!"

I looked away and smiled at Yoshimori. He smiled back at me and we kissed. We stood up and looked at the remaining people/ayakashi here. Hiba and Gen were kissing as we just had, enjoying that Gen regained consciousness at the perfect time. Linzang was helping the still doped up Leo stand. Christeenala was cracked open and unmoving…. Wait…

"Christeenala!" I shouted and ran over to the woman. She protected us! If it wasn't for her, we all would have been dead! Suddenly, the cracked body started glowing and a figure emerged from it.

It was gorgeous, the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen, only bested by Yoshimori. It had glowing white wings with pure white feathers swirling around it. It floated gently of the ground, with a pure white robe waving around as it floated. A white aura covered the person as their light blue haired flowed gracefully around it. Its pale porcelain skin glowed with a godly aura and its white kimono's long sleeves flowed along with it perfectly.

It looked at us with pupil-less eyes. It looked away and back at the cracked body.

"My vessel is broken." She said solemnly. She made the vessel glow and suddenly the weapons of the deceased Guardian's appeared, floating before us.

"These powerful weapons could help you, and at the very least lock them away so they cannot be used again." Christeenala said, in her real godly form.

"Your true form is that of a ghost?" Hiba answered from behind.

"Yes, I'm a ghost. I was a human, a lonely human. I died when I was 21 years old. I had gone another day as I usually did, alone. I was walking home on Christmas; I had gone to look at the lights. It's the only thing I have to look forward to on a Christmas where nowhere cares about you. I was hit by a drunk driver moments after I entered my home, the man drove directly into my house." She said. I felt even worse for her. She gets, in a way, a second chance as an ayakashi and her life till ends up horrible.

"I became a ghost, but I didn't know what to do to pass on. Nobody could help me, not even the kind old woman who managed to see me. I, somehow, slowly became more powerful as I traversed the world aimlessly as a ghost. When I returned to this town, I met the woman again. She said she'd never seen something as powerful as me, and that I had become the lord of a land without even knowing it. That's when I discovered I was the lord of the Guardian's castle." She said. She walked over, looking at the weapons. I can swear I saw her shed a tear.

"All the ayakashi we let into the Guardians were ghost at some point in time, except for Xorin." She said, changing the subject form her past. She looked at the weapons.

"Zinzin was a lonely boy who was bullied when he was alive. He died when he was 16, when a prank went wrong with a confetti cannon and it blew his head off. He came to Karasumori as a ghost and became an ayakashi." She said, tinkering with the kunai the blonde ayakashi used before his death, at the hands of Christeenala herself. "He lost sight of his purpose, and he needed to die. To end his hidden suffering. He thanked me, telepathically."

I watched her as she walked over to the next weapon. I realized that the others had joined me in listening to the tragic tales of the Guardians. Christeenala looked up and back at Cognizine's shield.

"Cognizine was a scholar, who did everything he was told. He got perfect grades, was never absent or tardy, listened to what others said and never expressed his opinion. Secretly, he was miserable in the life he chose. He never did anything he wanted to do, always what he was ordered to do. He finally refused to do something, but in his proud stupor, he accidentally tripped and spilled his wire on an electrical outlet and was electrocuted to death. Karasumori made him into an ayakashi from a ghost as well." She said.

"Xorin and I met when I went to Karasumori. He was trying to become stronger, so he could prove to people that, with training, ayakashi don't need to be hunted and killed." Christeenala said, returning to the story of her and Xorin.

"I waited there with him, protected him from the ayakashi until he was strong enough to protect me. He was funny, and handsome, and sweet, and gentlemanly… I fell for him, and he fell for me. But his obsession, made us slowly drift apart." She said, before sweeping over to Gingross's sword.

"Gingross was a scientist fascinated with natural toxins, like the ones in plants and snakes. He made it his goal to become immune to them all, which he succeeded in. The only man in existence who could not be poisoned. One day, he created his own super poison, the very one that drenches his sword today. An incurable poison that only Lilium has survived, by severing her limbs. He created the strongest poison, strong enough to kill the immune man. He poisoned himself accidentally and became a ghost, at 24, and then, because of Karasumori, an ayakashi." She said.

"Cereza-Torina and Terratina are weaponless, but they deserve to be recognized." Christeenala said, as we tended to our wounds. We can't escape this world anyway, or we would have already. Obviously, Christeenala can't create a portal without a vessel.

"They were orphans, who only relied on each other. Cereza-Torina was always the stronger one, but she still thought that everything her older sister did was better than she could ever do. They were killed in a fire when the orphanage collapsed on them. They were going to be picked up by their foster parents that day too… They died when they were only 12 and 14. They became horrible, bitter ghosts, who became ayakashi on their own by eating humans. I still don't know how they managed that as ghosts." She said. She floated over to Tsurosa's claws.

"As for Tsurosa, she was an athlete. She was the best athlete around and became over confident, which created her foul mouth. She tried out a new sport, animal taming, and it failed horribly. She was killed by the beast at age 31. A depressed ghost, she stumbled upon Karasumori accidentally, and became an ayakashi overnight." Christeenala explained. She looked down at us from her floating spot.

"Are you done with tending to your wounds? Or shall I finish off the tales?" She asked. I stood up and looked over at Gen.

"You should continue... it's going to be a little while before Gen's ankle heals." I said. She nodded and looked up into the sky.

"Lilium was one of the most unique ones. She loved plants, she still does but in a different way, and was the kindest person in the world. She wouldn't hesitate helping someone, a part of her I saw when she desperately tried to give the plant to the dying Tsurosa. She used her plants to make remedies for anyone who asked. She had homemade cures to almost every disease. She, unfortunately met her match, she contracted cancer. She tried to make a remedy to cure it but failed, and cancer took her life at 15. She became a sad ghost who would always cry. He was a unique ghost; everywhere she went she spread infectious germs. She hated herself for it and searched out a way to pass on so she would stop harming innocent people." Christeenala said. She floated over to the puppet body, which was slowly regenerating itself and she floated onto the ground and sat on a rock shaped like a giant strawberry on the cake rock.

"She couldn't pass one, she concluded that she wouldn't be able to pass on until she cured cancer, and she said that was impossible and would take too long. So she became and ayakashi. Originally, she had planned to kill herself when she became an ayakashi hoping that she would finally pass on. But, she changed into the horrible person she is today. She gave into despair." Christeenala said. She looked over at Linzang and Leo, who were now making out since Leo had regained consciousness. She sighed and looked back at us.

"Lisnoir was another unique case. He was a mortician who enjoyed seeing the dead bodies. He turned into a serial killer who dressed as Death and decapitated his victims. One day, he chose the wrong target, and came after Xorin when he was a little boy. Xorin was too weak to fight back and had left Karasumori in search of food. I was with him…. Lisnoir died at age 16 as the serial killer who chose the wrong target, one with a guardian angel, of sorts." She said. "Since then, Lisnoir's had a never-ending grudge against Xorin for his death, and once he became an ayakashi and a guardian, I always suspected he was planning something." She finished.

Gen stood up and limped a little. She looked back at the puppet.

"The vessel is almost repaired," She said. "Linzang, Leo. Could you share your story, while I reunite with the vessel?" She asked. Linzang and Leo nodded.

"We were a young couple in a long time ago. We hid our love from our families and we secretly met, and married illegally. Back then, gay marriage was now where near being accepted. We were caught one day kissing, and I was hung, only when I was 15." Linzang said. He buried his head in Leo's shirt and whimpered a little.

"I still remember who much it hurt…" Leo said, hugging Linzang.

"They made me watch as they put Leo in the guillotine and then they…." Linzang whimpered from Leo's shirt and Leo hugged him tighter.

"T-They made me w-watch as Leo's head was lopped off…" Linzang finished just before he started bawling into Leo's robe. I teared up a little at their story. They died because of their forbidden love.

"We became ghosts together and we've been together ever since, but then Lilium manipulated Xorin into separating us. And now we're back together again." Leo said. He hugged the sobbing Linzang close to him and they shared their sweet moment.

I looked up at Yoshimori. "I hope that they don't separate us… your grandfather and Chief Metamora. I don't want that to happen." I said, hugging Yoshimori. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'll run away to be with you." He responded before hugging me and taking me in a kiss.

"Ah hem." We broke away from the kiss and looked at Christeenala, now back in her vessel. She created a portal.

"Let's return to Karasumori." She said. "I want to check on Xorin."

We nodded and walked through the portal and we appeared in a hall in Karasumori. I looked over and saw Mr. Mino from the high school helping fight off an ayakashi. I also saw them nursing Ms. Kagami back to health from her injuries.

"I should probably apologize for attacking her; I was told that if I killed her, Leo would be free." Linzang said from behind us. Everyone glared at the arrival of more ayakashi. I immediately got ready to defend them.

"Why did you bring them here?" I heard as Masamori approached.

"Let go of him! You are going to wed a woman!" Shigemori ordered as he approached from behind Masamori.

Shigemori grabbed Yoshimori's arm and pulled him. I grabbed Yoshimori's arm tighter and held onto hit tighter. Soon, it became a tug and war with Yoshimori. Suddenly Masamori let go and I looked up. Linzang's staff was stabbed through Masamori's shoulder and was pushing him away. Masamori looked at Linzang angrily and they glared at each other. Suddenly, Shigemori created a kekkai around Linzang. Leo slashed the kekkai with his hands. Now, Masamori and Shigemori were having a glaring contest with Linzang and Leo.

Suddenly, more kekkais appeared they suddenly disappeared. I saw a ring of ice floating in the air around Masamori and Shigemori's necks, about an inch away from touching the skin.

"If you try to separate these boys again… 'Off with their heads'." Christeenala said from behind.

"And how are you?" Masamori said with his overly confident voice. Christeenala looked at him with a stare that made him shiver.

"I'm Christeenala, and, I very much want to kill you. Smug, I hate that." Christeenala said. Both Masamori and Shigemori's eyes widen and then lowered their heads.

"We apologize miss, we were unaware you were the lord of the castle." They said. She smirked.

"How do they know you? Masamori met you before though so I don't…" I said.

"I'm known as one of the most powerful land lords in the world," Christeenala said, "I'm the lord of over 20 different lands." She paused for a moment, "It's possible, just not very common." I nodded and she turned back to Shigemori and Masamori.

The ice ring disappears and she walks ahead and realizes something. Suddenly, all the weapons ejected out of her vessel's body and she gasps.

"What?" Yoshimori asks.

"The Guardians weapons are made to teleport to me once their wielder dies." Christeenala says between random gasps and whimpers. That's when I saw it.

Xorin's claymore was floating among the deceased members' weapons.


	14. Intermission: Welcome To My World! Gen

**INTERMISSION 1 (Chapter 14)**

**Welcome to My World! Gen's Tale!**

"Gen Shishio." I announced to the teacher. The teacher continued talking but I hardly paid attention, I was too busy starting at the cute boy in the seat in front of me. I stared at him the whole day without noticing.

Halfway through the day, no more classes with Yoshimori. I'd get to stare at cute Yoshimori from the background tomorrow at least. He couldn't fall for an ayakashi. How do you even tell someone that? "Hi, I'm half monster."? I don't think that would work. I sighed. I didn't expect to have a lover, ever, because of this ayakashi side of me. Who could fall for that?

"Hello?" I looked over to the ladder and saw him there. I blushed a little and turned aside, like I was asleep. He nudged me and I fake woke up.

"H-hey." I said, giving a tiny wave to him.

"You don't mind if I sleep up here too, do ya?" Yoshimori asked. I shook my head and he got all comfortable and fell asleep quickly. I looked at him with a smile and turned and fell asleep too.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I woke up and quickly rushed off the top of the building. As I exited the school, I overheard Yoshimori taking to Sen, form the night troops.

"Would you like to go out?" Or something likes that. It made me upset. I was out of it the whole meeting with Masamori for our mission, completely out of it. I was too busy glaring at Sen. I guess it isn't his fault I was too cowardly to ask Yoshimori out when I had the chance. He's obviously gay, or he thinks that Sen's a girl, either one.

Then, when were out on the mission, I accidentally complimented Kagemiya! I should have said I sniffed him out! Then Yoshimori would have paid attention to me!

I angrily grumbled to myself the whole time, following them subconsciously as they walked around the mountain area. They looked into a cave and a sudden scream and weight in my arms scared me out of my thoughts. I looked in my arms and saw the girl kekkaishi and dropped her on the ground roughly. I don't care about her.

Still thinking about a way to impress Yoshimori, I subconsciously caught Ms. Aihi for lying and a bunch of stuff. Before I knew it, I spent all day in though and I was home already. I slammed my head on sighed, exasperated, and slammed my head on my pillow.

"I need someone to talk too." I groaned.

"That's what I'm here for!" Atora shouted. I sighed and moved out of the way just before she kicked the door of my apartment down.

"You have to fix that." I said to her, still hugging the pillow.

"What's it that's buggin' you?" Atora asked loudly and happily. I shook my head.

"It's something I'd rather ask a guy…" I said.

"Then go find Kyoichi! He can help you!" She shouted as she pushed me out of the place-where-the-door-used-to-be. She pushed me the whole way to the Sumimura household, where Hiba would be staying. She pushed me through the doors and I wandered around, searching for Hiba after some instruction from Mr. Sumimura.

I wandered around a blind corner and saw something. I immediately returned back to the blind corner and peeked around. Hiba's really good looking. Pretty white hair, strong looking, fit body…

He was talking to somebody…

"I don't know what to do, he's just a kid. It's shota or whatever it's called now…" He mumbled to the person. The person mumbled something back quietly, which didn't seem to help.

"I can't go and ask Gen, I don't even know if he's gay." Hiba groaned. The person mumbled and then walked away. I decide to be a little devious. I could be with Hiba, he's a lot better looking that Yoshimori! He's stronger and taller!

"Hiba-san, what do you mean by your attracted to me?" I asked him innocently. He looked at me and became red and rubbed the back of his neck. I smirked and got on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. His blush got even darker and then he grabbed me and swept me off my feet into another kiss.

Now I was blushing.

'Maybe, we could…. Go out sometime?" Hiba asked.

"Definitely." He said.


	15. The Assault On Karasumori

**Chapter 15**

**The Assault on Karasumori**

I walked down the empty hall of the school; the second day back since the Guardian incident. Christeenala, Linzang, and Leo are staying with us at the Sumimura household. I turned into the classroom. The old man's class, Mr. Hesuke Matsudo. He's been too depressed about Ms. Kagami's bad condition to teach, so we just sit around during his class.

I sat next to Yoshimori and rested my head on his shoulder. Gen walked in and sat in the seat behind us. He rested his cast on a pillow on the desk and proceeded to fall asleep. Suddenly, I heard the dread words.

"Go Away, Fags!" A boy shouted from behind us. And with that, there was a sudden chill in the air.

"Hmm, fags… it's not permitted to have cigars in the school vicinity. Come with me." I turned to the doorway and saw Christeenala standing in the doorway. She had become the new PE teacher, to replace Kaguro. Everyone fears her even more than they did Kaguro. They all say that she's a demon because wherever she goes, the area suddenly become insanely cold. If only they knew the truth.

"Hello," Princess walked into the room with Aihi and Shion.

"Hello Ms. Princess." The class announced in their normal unenthusiastic way.

"It is against to rules to bully other students as you know. "She said calmly. "But, if the reason you bully is because of a hate crime, such as bullying because of a person's race or sexuality," That was emphasized "will result in immediate suspension, expulsion if it is a second offense." She smiled and walked out of the room to go to the nest classroom and convey the same message. It's fun having your mom as the principal, as long as she doesn't act motherly in public.

Linzang and Leo walked past the hall and Leo rushed in and handed some papers to Mr. Matsudo. He slowly took it and they rushed out of the room. I sighed as Linzang and Leo waved at us. They became the office workers of the school… and when they act like themselves, they're the most flamboyant people in the world. Linzang walks, and acts, like a girl while Leo…. He's not as bad, but still. You could tell from a mile away…

I looked at Yoshimori. "How about we sneak off?" I said. Yoshimori blushed and nodded and we simply stood and walked out of the room. He pulled me up onto the roof and pinned me against the wall. He started nipping at my neck and my cat ears and tail popped out of hiding. My tail flapped around wildly as I let out a moan. I felt Yoshimori's hands trail down and squeeze my ass.

I yelped a little and smirked at him. I stole his lips in a kiss, which he quickly took over. Suddenly, I felt something and broke our kiss. I looked into the distance, ignoring the confused look Yoshimori was giving me. My eyes widened. A huge purple portal was opening in the forest. They're attacking now! In the middle of the day! I grabbed Yoshimori's arm and ran down the stairs.

"You sensed it as well…" I turned and saw Christeenala standing at the highest point of academy looking out towards the forest. She turned and looked at me and I nodded.

"What do we do? I don't know how to fight ayakashi in the middle of the day, there's too many people around." Yoshimori said. Christeenala jumped down to the ground, several stories down, and started walking towards the forest.

"We'll cut them off before they exit the forest. It's the best way to do it inconspicuously." She said. I grabbed onto Yoshimori and he lifted me up and jumped down to the ground below via kekkai. We landed on the ground and ran over to Christeenala.

"Shouldn't we have the school evacuated?" Yoshimori asked.

"Princess and the other teachers are all already evacuating the school under the guise of early dismissal." She said. She looked into the tress.

"Linzang, Leo, stop making out in the tree and come with us." She said and kept walking. Linzang and Leo popped out of the tree and started walking after Christeenala, hand in hand, complaining about how she always senses them.

"How? I didn't even sense them..." I said. Yoshimori shrugged and we walked after them.

I looked ahead at Christeenala. She's still tense…

-Flashback-

_Christeenala collapsed to the ground before Xorin's Claymore. She said that if the weapon appears here, it means that its wielder has passed away. That means that Xorin's gone. After all that work to save him, Xorin's gone. He was the only one of them to have never been a ghost….. Maybe….he could become one now? _

_I heard a heart wrenching sob from Christeenala as Xorin's frozen corpse appeared floating before her. The ice is the only thing keeping his corpse from fading away. She deserted her puppet body and floated up to the frozen corpse. The ice slowly faded away, the body vanishing with it. I saw her tears float away in the wind, before they turned into crystal and faded away._

_-End Flashback-_

She walked ahead of us and looked back. I could see the dried tear stains on her face before she looked away. She stomped towards the forest, but she suddenly froze.

"The weapons… their gone…" Christeenala said solemnly. I cocked my head to the side.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, still latching onto Yoshimori. She nodded and suddenly the forest became extremely bright around us. Lightning bolted around us in a circle, trapping us in the forest. Suddenly, weird mannequin ayakashi started charging at us. Christeenala shuddered.

"Do you know what these things are?" I asked, looking around. They're surrounding us. We're did all this lightning come from?

Christeenala kicked a mannequin away and snapped another's neck with her hand. She tossed the corpse aside at another of the mannequins. The bodies faded away the same way the others had. I slit ones throat and kicked it into a group of the others, who were destroyed by a kekkai.

Linzang spun his staff around expertly slicing the nearby mannequins into pieces while working in perfect sync with Leo. Leo dashed around at extreme speeds, slicing through the mannequins with claws similar to mine, just shorter and more dangerous. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out of the lightning perimeter at me. A kekkai shot up around me and the lightning bolt reflected off and crashed into a tree, setting it ablaze.

"Looks like I get a second chance," I looked into the trees outside the lightning perimeter. That voice is familiar…

"I'm so sorry Lady Christeenala…" Another familiar voice.

"I'm back bitches!" Crap…. I definitely know who that is….

Three cloaked figures stepped through the lightning field and looked at us. They removed their green tinted hoods.

"How?" Leo asked from behind us.

"Zinzin, Gingross, Tsurosa…" I gasped… I thought they were dead…

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is the guardian of spirits doing." Christeenala said monotone.

"Lisnoir brought us back, and Lilium took control." Gingross explained. He stepped forward and confronted Christeenala.

"I'm very sorry Christeenala, I cannot control my body." He said, sadly. He lunged forward with his poison drenched sword in hand and cut straight throw Christeenala's puppet. Christeenala floated out of the destroyed puppet and looked at Gingross, her gaze freezing the man in his tracks.

I looked at them and Yoshimori created a kekkai around us. They look the same, except that their eyes are completely green and their complexion is green tinted. They're definitely under the influence of one of Lilium's plants. Lilium is a plant expert, paired with Gingross's poison expertise; there's bound to be a trap they've set for us….

"Escape!" Christeenala shouted at us, her ghostly form easily over powering the three revived Guardians. I backed up, ready to refuse, but Yoshimori grabbed me and we escaped through a kekkai with Linzang and Leo. We ran out of the academy, just to witness it be sucked into a dark portal.

Suddenly, Lisnoir appeared before us, still holding Tokine. He tossed her at our feet.

"We don't need the girl anymore. We no longer need your assistance in our plans. With Xorin gone, and Christeenala soon to follow. Victory is assured." Lisnoir said.

Lilium appeared out of a green portal next to him. "Your one to talk, my plants are the ones that did all the work. All you had to do was get a piece of their DNA and my plants revived the dead person."

Lisnoir looked at her, "the DNA wasn't the easiest thing to get my hands on. Obtaining DNA from the many deceased warriors isn't an easy task. Such as that Kaguro fellow, his DNA wasn't easy to obtain, but it brought great results." Lilium scoffed.

"I suppose, Sakon and Gagin have proved very useful." She said, she looked over at us. "So have many other of the people we revived. Would you like to know some of them?" She asked, a sadistic smile over her face.

"There's your father, little Sen," She said, her sadistic smile growing. I shook my head, he can't be back… Mother killed him. He offered me to Terratina… Is she back too?

"Then there's the ever famous Tokimori Hazama. That would be interesting, won't it." She said, stifling a laugh, "And, for the poor girl, we brought her father back, Tokio Yuki…" She stopped…

I looked up at her and her head and been taken off by a… green tinted kekkai. I looked and saw a panting Tokine standing on her feet. She repeated barraged Lilium with arrow kekkai over and over, but Lilium recovered from each blast. She regenerated her head, and smiled.

"The little girl still has fight in her; she'd love to reunite with her father." Lilium turned and smiled. "Where's my boy toy, hmm? I was sure he'd be here, or did he run off to his boyfriend for protection, like you do so very often." She said, talking to me. I hissed at her and she laughed.

"I upset the kitty, how pitiful." She turned back to Lisnoir and snapped her finger. Suddenly, a large amount of ayakashi/people appeared from portals, accompanied by an almost endless hoard of mannequin ayakashi.

"You remember the ranks of the Guardians." She said with her smile. Tokine went to attack her again, but one of her vines quick grabbed a body and held it in front of her.

"Tokio Yukimura, you couldn't possibly attack your father could you?" She asked, her evil smile growing. Tokine stopped and Lilium smiled. She turned and vanished with Lisnoir and a majority of the army, leaving only Tokio and Cognizine standing before us.

Cognizine looked at us, "Now whose been using my shield?"

**Hope you enjoyed! I just thought it'd be great to have the emotional impact of deceased loved ones being returned to life, along with the frustration of the dead being revived… It's a mystery even to me what happens next ;3**


	16. Intermission: The Reason I Smile! Lilium

**Intermission 2 **

**The reason I smile! Lilium…**

"*sniffle* I helped people my whole life, and this is how I'm repaid? *sniffle*" I curled up in my bed. Everything was going cold. My hair is thinning. The light is fading. My cures could fix everything… but I guess, I couldn't cure the incurable.

I looked over to the door of my small hut in the village. They stopped coming. They all came to me for remedies, which I would give to them for only a dollar. They gladly came to me and paid the meger fair, and then they'd return a few days later and thank me for saving their family member's/friend's life. But, nobody came to my aid… All I ever did was be kind, I never yelled, I never got angry… I always helped.

Why me?

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and let the life slowly leave me. I'm sorry I couldn't help anyone anymore.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes and looked around. It's my hut… was it just a bad dream? I looked over at my bed. I'm still there… am I still dreaming? I walked over to the bed and reached my hand out to touch my hair. My hand went through…. Why'd my hand go through? I backed away and turned to the door. I ran towards it and stopped after I… after I ran through it….

What's happening to me!

Why am I like this? Suddenly, I looked around and ran over to my neighbor. The kind old lady, she checked in on me when I got sick, until she became to ill to do it anymore. I looked back in my hut. That last vile of medicine, it was for her. I ran over to her.

"Mrs. Nora!" I reached out and passed through her to. She didn't even notice me… Why? Is this a prank? Are you all ignoring me? I turned around at the sudden presence. I saw a man standing in the shadows of the forest looking straight at me. He waved his hand for me to come to him and I smiled.

Someone who's going to help me!

I ran over to the trees. "Mr., please tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"You're dead, a ghost." He said. I froze… a ghost…

"You're lying… you're part of the prank too!" I shouted at him and ran away. I heard the man start coughing violently, and out of habit, I turned to look at him.

"Are you OK! I could make you some med…." I looked down. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees close to me and started crying…

"I am dead aren't I…?" I said, the tears continued pouring. The man looked at me with no syumpathy, no emotion. I looked back at him, "Who are you?"

"Shigemori Sumimura." He said. I looked down again, letting the tears fall.

"Can you help me, Mr. Sumimura?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a rustling from behind the young man.

"Who's this, a pitiful ghost? Destroy it so we can move on." A young woman ordered from behind him. He turned back at me and there was suddenly a kekkai around me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to help you. I can end it all for you, no more suffering." He said. I looked at him, the young woman gave me a stare.

"You… You could help me pass on?" I asked. Shigemori looked over to the girl and they both shrugged.

"Fine, but let's make quick work of it." The woman said. "Who were you when you were alive?"

I looked down, "I was the village healer. I made natural remedies for anything you could contract in the village, I helped everyone." I said, wiping away the tears.

"How did you die? What was your name?" The woman continued.

"I died of cancer… My name was- is, Lilium." I said. I stood up from my self-loathing position and looked at the box I was trapped in. It's tinted blue… but there's a green gas accumulating in here. I looked around, and waved my arms through it. I can touch this gas…

"She seems to be giving off a poisonous gas… It'd be easiest to just emilinate her." The woman said again. But, shigemori released the box and the gas scattered all around, making anyone who came in contact with it violently cough. I looked around, tearing up at the pain I was bringing others.

Suddenly, a green kekkai popped around me. The woman held her hand out, she had made it. Shigemori looked at me with sympathy. I shook my head, I don't want to disappear… I want to pass on… I want to meet my mother… she dies so young… from this very disease that I'm spreading…

"I don't want to disappear!" I shouted at her. Suddenly, the plants acted as if they followed my feelings and pierced the box open. The woman looked at me, stunned and created another around me. The vines spun around me rapidly, preventing the box from forming.

"We have to sliminate her, at this rate she'll become an ayakashi. She's got to many negative feelings." The woman said as she repeated tried to make a box around me. Then, Shigemori jumped in and created a box. The box pushed me aside and I fell on the ground. I looked up at him sadly…

"You couldn't kill a little girl could you? I was only fifteen when I died…" I said, looking up at him. He hesitated and I jumped onto my feet and ran away. I'm too weak to do anything! I can't even fight for my life right! I ran as far as I could, running through wall as people, leaving behind the trail of noxious gas.

I closed my eyes, I don't want to see the people get hurt. I covered my ears, I don't want to hear their pained coughs and pleas for the pain to go away.

I'm sorry….

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry!

I…. I'm sorry…. I can't stop it… I don't know what to do…. Maybe, it would have been for the best to let them kill me? If I had died, all these people wouldn't be suffering… Those people said I might become an ayakashi… I would become a demon?

Maybe… If I became an ayakashi… I could die for real this time… and pass on?

Maybe…

I'm still sorry…

I walked onto the deserted school grounds… I overheard some kids…

They said that the school had weird things happening. I wanted to see the tree. They said that the tree blooms out of season. The beautiful cherry blossoms. Could I still see them in this body?

I'm sorry…

I hurt everyone... I rubbed my tears away and sat at the foot of the blooming tree. I looked up and saw a creature staring at me. It licked its lips, like I was a snack. I looked back down and let the plants protect me like they always do… It's like the plants want me to stay alive…

Wherever I go… the people get sick, but the plants gain new life. The dead plants spring back to life…. They wilted flowers bloom again. Maybe I'm the one who made this tree bloom.

I heard that sound! The sound that those boxes make… I haven't heard that sound in years… I looked over and saw the woman and Shigemori running towards me. I shrieked and ran behind the tree.

"Don't look now, but it seems that there's a ghost nearby!" A flamboyant voice shouted happily. I peeked over the tree and they both recognized me immediately.

"You again! I thought we saw the last of you in that village a couple years ago!" The woman shouted at me.

"Calm down Tokiko, she's just a confused ghost. She hasn't become an ayakashi." Shigemori said.

"Oh contraire, If this ghost stays any longer here, she will become an ayakashi." The white flamboyant ghost dog said. I shivered and the plants immediately former a barrier around me. I sat on the ground…

"Once I become an ayakashi, I'll die… then I can pass on and everybody will be happy. I could never do anything right anyway…" I mumbled to myself as I felt the transformation coming.

Suddenly, I was solid again. My hair was back…. I was taller. I don't feel like a teenager anymore, I feel like I aged 5 years in 2 seconds…

The plants vanished and I walked out of the barrier. I can control them now. I feel so much better. I plucked a cherry blossom from the tree and put it in my hair. So much better. Why would I want to die? This is the best I've felt in years. I looked at Shigemori and Tokiko. I pushed Tokiko away with a giant vine and turned to walk away.

I felt the box form around my head and it collapsed, taking my head off with it. I panicked… Wait… I'm not dead. Suddenly I could see again. I could hear again. My head… grew back? I turned and pushed Shigemori away to and walked off the academy campus and into the forest. I like this new form…

To think of all the things I could do now…

All the people that I could…. "visit"

I smiled.

No more tears.

I'm not sorry anymore….


	17. Why Are We Back Here?

**Chapter 17**

**Why are we back here?**

I ducked under Cognizine's shield as it flew overhead. I sliced away one of the lesser ayakashi and jumped over toward Yoshimori. Linzang pushed Gingross and Tsurosa way with a wave and I jumped over it. Cognizine's shield circled back and I ducked again. It flew up at an angle and sliced through tree branches and other lesser ayakashi. I grabbed Yoshimori and pulled him into a bush with me.

"What'd you do that for?" He shouted at me.

I sighed, "You haven't thought of a plan at all, have you?"

"I was just gonna kill them all!" He shouted.

I sighed, "You didn't think it through, like usual."

"Hey!"

I gave him a peck on the cheek and he immediately calmed down.

"I'm guessing you noticed that Cognizine's shield is annoying, right?" I asked. Yoshimori nodded.

"Well, if you tried to strategize, you would have taken it into account that Tsurosa and Gingross work extremely well together, that their attacks easily cleave through kekkai, and that they never stray too far from each other. You also would have noted that they are close-range fighters, compared to a kekkaishi's long-to-mid-ranged fighting style." I said. So far, surprisingly, Yoshimori wasn't confused.

"However, normally it would be hard for a kekkaishi to battle against Tsurosa and Gingross, Cognizine is also helping them. He is a long-ranged fighter, and compliments their close-ranged fighting style, making it even more difficult for us to fight them. His shield is impervious to attack, so attack it won't do anything. Cognizine stays hidden in the background as he fights. We need to take him out first, before we even have a chance against Gingross and Tsurosa."

Yoshimori cocked his head to the side in confusion.

I sighed, "I'll explain it more simply; Cognizine's shield is annoying; therefore we defeat Cognizine first." Yoshimori nodded in understanding this time. I sweatdropped, but nodded back.

"How do we do that?" Yoshimori asked.

I stuck my hand out of the bush and pulled Tokine in.

"She'll help." I said.

"How'd you know she was out there?" Yoshimori asked in surprise. She looked at us and sighed.

"I'm guessing Yoshimori didn't realize that it would be smart to take out the man controlling the shield first?" She asked.

"Hey!"

I kissed Yoshimori again to make him shut up.

After I filled them in on my plan, we jumped into action. Popping out of the bush, we avoided Cognizine's rapidly spinning shield and ran towards were I sensed him to be. As I predicted, he vanished and reappeared in a different spot. Yoshimori immediately ran towards him, prompting him to vanish again. This time, he was too close and Tokine almost got him.

I could sense that he was panicking and he vanished to reappear closer to the school. I ran out of the trees towards the school and slowed. I looked at the sky. It's gotten dark; it's the middle of the day. It must be going to rain. I looked around the area, an illusion. Christeenala's work, she's hiding us from being seen.

I ran towards the school, jumping over the obstacles until I reached the roof. Cognizine turned and jumped slightly in surprise. His shield span violently towards me and I jumped out of the way It made a sharp turn towards me and I put up my arms to protect myself. A green kekkai slammed into the shield and knocked it far enough of course to spin past me, missing me by a few centimeters.

Suddenly, it started raining. No- it started pouring. The rain quickly soaked my clothes and I let my tail and ears droop. I hate being wet. I looked around, noticing Yoshimori and Tokine appearing beside me.

The visibility has lessened because of the rain, as if we weren't having a hard enough time already. Suddenly, Cognizine burst out of the rain and rushed me. I braced myself to push back but a blue kekkai popped up around me and shoved Cognizine back. The rain stopped falling around us.

I looked around; the rain still falls around us. The rain just froze in a 6 meter radius around us. Cognizine appeared in front of us, floating upside-down. He smirked at us and a large spike flew out of his shield. Yoshimori pushed me out of the way, causing me to fall onto Tokine and push her out of the way too.

I looked up and saw the spike scrap Yoshimori across his face. I gasped and threw a broken… sword-like thing, from the ground at Cognizine. IT hit him and dug into his shoulder. The spike vanished as Cognizine staggered. I rushed over to Yoshimori and caught him as he fell. He had a large gash on the left side of his face, and he can't open his left eye. I quickly ripped off some fabric from his school uniform and wrapped it around his wound, diagonally over his face.

He whimpered in pain as I put too much pressure on the wound and I gave him a sympathetic look, tears falling from my eyes hidden by the rain, which had begun to fall again.

I heard the clanking sound of the sword piece being thrown to the ground. I picked up Yoshimori and moved him to the sidelines. I turned just in time to see a green kekkai hit Cognizine's flying shield out of the way form hitting me again. Cognizine teleported around the roof repeatedly and rapidly.

I remember when he first introduced himself.

"_I am the Guardian of Space"_

He manipulates matter, explains why he won't stop teleporting, why his shield flies, and how he froze the rain while standing upside-down on thin air. I suddenly had an epiphany and looked at the broke n sword piece. I ran over to it and picked it up and gave a fake kick at Cognizine to make him ignore the piece of sword.

I gave a look to Yoshimori, who was barely conscious. I gulped, and looked away.

That might be the last time I get to….

I ran at Cognizine with the sword piece and he smirked. His shield flew at me and instead of jumping out of the way, I held up the piece of sword. The shield and sword crashed into each other.

My plan's working!

The shield is slowing. The sword shard cracked and I braced for it to completely break, but the shield stopped spin. I picked it up and tossed it at Cognizine. He gasped and made to stop it with his powers. I nodded at Tokine and she immediately picked up on my plan, thank god! I jumped onto Cognizine after he stopped the shield and made to slit his throat with my claws, but he flung me off.

His attention away from the shield, he looked at me and I smirked at him. Suddenly, a green kekkai appeared and slammed into the shield. The shield broke away from being frozen in the air and flew again, spinning rapidly. Cognizine gasped, but couldn't regain control again and before he could react, it flew at his neck, and decapitated him.

His head fell to the ground and blood splatter everywhere.

This blood is red…

It's almost like we killed a human….

A green kekkai protected me form getting blood splattered on me and a blue kekkai appeared over Cognizine's headless body and his bodiless head and destroyed them. Tokine used Tenketsu on the mess and Cognizine was gone, again.

I struggled onto my feet and walked over to Yoshimori. I helped him stand and he held his eye.

"Is it still there?" I asked.

Yoshimori nodded and I hugged him and cried.

"I-I don't want to s-see you get hurt e-ever again!" I shouted into his chest.

"Looks like I missed a lot." I turned and saw Tokine there, she was unscathed, but she looked exhausted. I had forgotten that she's been kidnapped for a week.

"You did…" I said with a smile. I wish we had never gotten involved with this mess. But, if we didn't…. would Leo and Linzang still be alive right now? Would Christeenala still be alive?

"We should get out of here, were all too exhausted to fight. We had no time to rest up before we got involved in another battle." I said. I looked at Yoshimori and he shook his head.

"If we leave, we'll lose Kara-" Yoshimori broke out into a coughing fit and I held him tighter.

"We're leaving; we won't be of any help in our condition. We're all exhausted, and we only fought one Guardian. I don't know how Christeenala managed to fight multiple members at once." I said. Yoshimori looked like he wanted to continue arguing but then some blood dripped out of his mouth and my eyes widen.

I felt him hug me tighter, "We can leave, but I'll be fine, remember that." He said. I nodded.

"I'll help you guys get out of here, if something attacks you there's no way you could fight it off." Tokine said. We nodded at her and walked down from the rooftop in the rain.

The rain suddenly stopped and started falling upwards. I stopped with Yoshimori and looked at it. The rain's turned into blood…. That's not normal….

I looked at the trees and they were slowly melting away, as if they were burning. I held onto Yoshimori. I looked back. Tokine is with us. I saw the people fighting the trees. They look like they're just holograms, fading away, as if I could walk through them.

I stood up straight once I realized were we were. I saw Gen run past, but he was solid and normal, except for the cuts and tears in his school uniform. It's so hard to fight in a school uniform. He looked at us with a panicked expression and ran over to us.

We're in Tsurosa's haunted world….

**I apologize for the long wait, I blame my muse. But its back, so be happy! I'm sick today, so I have a perfect excuse to catch up on some writing! Don't forget to review :3 **


	18. Dispute

**Chapter 18**

**Dispute**

"Stay calm…. We've been here before, remember Gen?" I told Gen. He nodded his head nervously. This is the only place that I have ever seen Gen scared. He's out on the front lines everywhere else, but here….

"I think... that I'll just get my revenge quick and then be one my way…" I looked up and saw Tsurosa drop down out of nowhere and land gracefully. She cracked her neck.

"Since I only have one life this time around. Can't be as reckless." She said, cracking her knuckles before donning her claws.

She immediately dashed towards. Invisible to the naked eye. She's faster than Gen….

Yoshimori and Tokine created kekkais around us as the world collapsed around us. She crashed into the kekkai, breaking through the first layers before being rejected of the last one. She fell back and stood there, licking her lips and scraping her claws against each other. I held my ears and bit my lip.

"Stop that fucking noise!" I shouted at her and she smirked. She stopped scrapping her claws, but the noise continued.

I looked around and grabbed Yoshimori, "Make the noise stop!" I shook him back and forth till Tokine slapped me and I stopped. I looked up and immediately grabbed Yoshimori and hit the floor. Suddenly, Gen and Tokine did the same beside us and a man jumped through the kekkai, cleaving through it easily and landed in front of us.

He stood up straight, adjusting his purple cloak, pulling the hood over his head. He looked back and I almost drooled a little. Gorgeous red hair, styled to cover his left eye. Beautiful green eyes, although I'm assuming the hidden eye is green. The purple cloak hangs open, only held on by a button at his chest, revealing his toned body. I felt a little bit of blood drip down from my nose and I rubbed it away. My eyes trailed down, looking at his tight black jeans, before I shook my head, Yoshimori is better!

I still had the bloody nose, I feel guilty for doing that. I grabbed Yoshimori and we sat up. The guy smirked at us, and turned back to Tsurosa. He pulled on a wire and the noise was back.

"That's the noise…. A chainsaw…" I mumbled, holding my ears tighter.

"I wish they invented a silencer for those wretched machines!" I shouted, falling backwards. Yoshimori pulled me back up and helped cover my ears. I sighed in relief once Tokine handed me earplugs.

"Who are you?" Tokine asked the guy. I looked back, seeing Gen still on the floor. He's really afraid of Tsurosa. Tsurosa scoffed at him and laughed. Suddenly, the report of a gun echoes from a distance and a bullet crashed into Tsurosa. She stood still, not stunned by the bullet at all. It fell to the ground, having done nothing more than torn Tsurosa's shirt. She looked down at it and laughed again.

"So Derra is here too?" She said, looking directly at the man with the chainsaw. The man smiled.

"Tsurosa, I see you've chosen some new kids to torture."

"Naturally," Tsurosa said, she took one claw off and waved at the man, "How have you been, Emerix?"

Emerix stuttered at the mention of his name and Tsurosa smiled. Emerix dashed at her with his chainsaw and swung it. She ducked underneath and picked up her unworn claw and tossed it. It crashed into Emerix, bouncing off and sending his stumbling back. Tsurosa stood quickly and kicked the staggering man back and catching the airborne claw by the chain inside of it.

She swung the chain over her head like one would a lasso and flung it at Emerix. The chain extended and wrapped around the man, restraining him. The chain ran out and the claw met skin and dug into Emerix's back. Tsurosa smiled.

"You still rush into battle without thinking; don't you remember anything I taught you?" Tsurosa said. I looked at the man in surprise. The student of a monster like this, I didn't think such a thing could exist. The man struggled, his anger flaring.

"It seems my enchanted claws only make your rage hurt even more… so sad." Tsurosa said. Another report echoes and a bullet came flying at Tsurosa. It crashed into her again, and resulted in the same result. But, another report echoed and another bullet shot out of the dark. The bullet connected with the halted bullet and pushed it into Tsurosa's body.

Tsurosa staggered backwards and dropped the claw. Emerix broke out of the chains grip and picked up the weapon and flung it at Tsurosa. Tsurosa ducked under it and slide across the floor. She grabbed the abandoned chainsaw, stuck in the floor, and pulled it out of the earth. She swung it at Emerix and Emerix ducked under it and swung with Tsurosa's claw.

Tsurosa caught the chain and pulled it harshly. Emerix slide on the dirt and went flying towards Tsurosa once she tugged the chain a second time. Tsurosa swung with the chainsaw again. Emerix put his arms up, and was hit by the saw and went flying into a rock.

I looked at Yoshimori and Yoshimori looked at me. I let go of Yoshimori and he made a kekkai around Tsurosa. She immediately cleaved through it with the chainsaw. Suddenly, a green kekkai appeared and slammed into Tsurosa. Tsurosa slide back slightly but remained standing. She glared and swung the claw by the chain at Tokine behind us.

Tokine raised a kekkai around herself. The chain wrapped around the kekkai and it shattered, the chain wrapped around Tokine and the claw swung closer and closer towards her. The claw spun rapidly and Tsurosa gave the chain a tug, sending the claw flying for Tokine's face. Yoshimori made a kekkai around the claw, but it drilled threw it.

I turned around and ran towards Tsurosa, not wanting to see the blood spilt. I heard a loud clanking sound and I immediately ducked. A bullet soared above me, taking out a little from my ponytail. The bullet flew towards Tsurosa and Tsurosa put the chainsaw in front of her as a shield.

I dashed towards her as she was occupied and drew my claws. I slashed her arm and she dropped the chain of her claw. I grabbed it and tossed it in the air. Yoshimori caught it in a kekkai and collapsed the kekkai. I turned and jumped back to avoid the chainsaw. I tripped and hit the ground harshly.

Yoshimori rushed in and picked me up, barely avoiding the angered woman with a chainsaw. He ran carrying me bridal style. I held onto his shirt, realizing we were still wearing our school uniforms. Yoshimori stumbling and we fell to the ground. I held my arm and stood. Yoshimori stood beside me, his hand over his injured eye.

"It's still there…. Right?" I asked, looking at Yoshimori worriedly. He nodded.

"Its just still bleeding, its still there though." He said. I hugged him and shook my head when I heard a loud cracking sound.

"It feels like the world is breaking…" Yoshimori said looking into the black sky, "I felt the same thing when she was shot; the world seemed to shake a little."

I nodded, burying my head into Yoshimori's shoulder, "I wish we had more time to ourselves,"

"Not now though…. I have to make sure I protect you." He said with a smile.

I blushed, "I can protect myself!"

"Sure you can."

"I would stab you if you were already hurt enough…."

I looked up and my eyes widened. Tsurosa approached us, with a shining red moon behind her. She smiled at us and held the chainsaw above us. I tried to run with Yoshimori, but I stumbled and fell.

_My ankle's broken!_

I looked up as Yoshimori jumped over me, to shield me with his body. I gasped and tried to push Yoshimori off me, but I couldn't, I'm not strong enough. I hugged Yoshimori and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the roaring of the chainsaw stopped. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that it may have stopped as it was cleaving through Yoshimori. I gasped at what I saw. I large piece of blue fabric stuck in the chainsaw, jamming it. Tsurosa looked at it angrily and pulled the wire again and again, but it wouldn't start.

Suddenly, a large green arrow kekkai appeared and knocked the chainsaw out of Tsurosa's hands. Multiple arrow kekkai appeared, pushing Tsurosa around like she was a pinball. Tsurosa stomped in the center, staggering and a large amount of kekkai slammed into her, holding her down.

Yoshimori stood up and I took his hand and stood too.

"I really don't care who you are, or what you can do, but you're going to pay for two things." I looked back and saw Tokine picking up the chainsaw and pulling the fabric out of it.

"Firstly, you threatened to kill Yoshimori and his neko boyfriend, along with myself and others. But secondly, you ruined my skirt!" Tokine said, enraged. I looked at it and saw what she was talking about. The fabric caught in the chainsaw was from Tokine's skirt.

"Sure, I can buy a new one, but it won't give me the pleasure of avenging it now, won't it?" Tokine said, I shivered, Gen had told me that Tokine was the most ruthless and uncaring, but I didn't think she was this bad.

She pulled the wire and the chainsaw roared again. She smiled and tossed it in the air. The guy came out of nowhere and caught it in the air.

"It seems you read my mind." Emerix said.

Tokine shrugged, "I assumed you wanted some sort of revenge on her, it must be more important than my skirt." Emerix smiled and ran at Tsurosa. Yoshimori's hands flew over my eyes as the roaring started again.

Shortly after, I hear a kekkai explode and Yoshimori took his hands off my eyes. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to see it." He said, the world we were in cracked and disappeared, returning us back to the tattered school. I stumbled and Yoshimori caught me. I leaned on his shoulder.

"You're rather beat up." A woman appeared from the shrubs with two large sniper rifles in her hands. She spun them around and they changed to claymores, which she returned to their holster on her back. I looked at her carefully and sniffed the air.

"You were real helpful Derra." Emerix complained. He clasped his hands together and started whining. "Don't ever make me do that again! You know I don't like fighting! She fucking stole my chainsaw from me and used it against us!"

"Fine, Emerix, you can take a break during the next one." Derra said, facepalming. She looked at him, "but, you didn't think once to use your powers?"

Emerix shrugged, "I forgot, you chose the wrong guy for the job. I'm no good at this."

Derra sighed. Suddenly, she looked over at me and her atmosphere completely changed. She rushed over to me, leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

"Oh! You're so cute!" She said, fangirling over me. "If you ever need anything I'm here! And, we can't go too far, I'm afraid you'd get me pregnant!" She said, rubbing her stomach. I sweatdropped and Yoshimori was fuming. I covered Yoshimori's mouth with my hand to stop his outburst.

"You're a guy, aren't you….?" I asked. Derra, still fangirling, shook her head.

"Not anymore! Oh, your ears are the cutest thing!" She said. I sighed. She's the most flamboyant person I've ever met…

"A transgender Ayakashi, does it get any weirder?"


	19. Intermission: Drowning In Tears! Leo

**A/N This is an Intermission, and has nothing to do with the current goings-on in the actual story. Feel free not to read this chapter, but fair warning, you will not be aware of certain things that occurred in this chapter, that are referenced by the Guardians and Shigemori. **

**Chapter 19**

**Intermission III**

**Drowning in Tears! Linzang and Leo**

I woke up in the quad of a school. I looked around and saw Leo lying on grass underneath a cherry blossom tree. It's the not the time of the year that cherry blossoms should be blooming… I shook Leo.

"Wake up… Leo, wake up!" I shouted to him. He jumped awake and looked around. He smiled at me.

"I don't care where we are as long as I get to wake up to your beauty." He said. I blushed and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I helped him stand up and we looked at the dark night sky. The stars shined brightly in the black sky.

"How'd we end up here? Last time I remember, we were wandering the old village…" I said. Leo looked at me and sighed.

"Don't you remember? We finally decided to leave that homophobic hell whole and we fell asleep in the path. I guess that the wind must have blown us here." Leo said, pulling me closer to him. My eyes widened,

"W-We're solid!" I shouted and Leo's eyes widened in realization to. He looked at himself thoroughly.

"We should find different clothes than this though..." Leo said; looking unhappily at the peasant clothes we were executed in. I shrugged. I looked up at the tree.

"It's really pretty. Maybe we could visit it every time it blooms." I said. Leo nodded and looked at it with me. Suddenly, I heard a loud crashing sound and I turned and saw the head of a large bug-like creature.

"What's that? Is it another ayakashi?" I said, pointing at it. Leo grabbed me and ran over so we could look at it. It was towering over a boy and his ghost dog. He must not know that his dog's ghost has been with his ever since it died…

It made to attack him, but a girl jumped in front of him and protected him. The girl caught the bug in a box thing and destroyed it, and then sucked it into her staff. I looked back at the ground I woke up on, there's a staff similar to it lying there, but it looks more deadly…

"Leo. Do you know anything about where we are?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"I heard stories about an ancient land that attracted monsters, and a school was built on the land. People called kekkaishi protect the land at night. We must have ended up there…" Leo said. I looked back at the boy. He was frantically running off with the unconscious girl. I walked back to the staff and picked it up and observed it more closely.

"Do you think it does the same thing as the girl's?" I asked Leo. He shrugged and I held the staff up to the wall of the school and focused. Suddenly, a blast of water flew out of it and crashed into the wall.

"It's definitely different…" Leo said. I looked down.

"Do you think we're ayakashi now, Leo?" I asked.

"Well, if a ghost doesn't pass on and ends up in a place like this school, it's possible." Leo said.

"B-but, I don't want to hurt anyone…" I said. Leo put his arm over my shoulder.

"You don't have to; we still have our consciousnesses, so we're fine." Leo said. I looked up at him and smiled and he kissed me. I kissed back until I heard a buzzing sound. I pulled away and saw a bug ayakashi. I sliced it in half with my staff and turned back to Leo.

"Can we continue?" I asked. Leo smiled and we kissed again.

"Why do I always end up walking in on people at the worst possible time?" I turned and saw a blue haired woman walk up to us. She had tan skin and icy eyes with a serious, almost emotionless, expression.

"How are you?" Leo asked, moving himself in front of me protectively.

"I am a Guardian, a powerful ayakashi. My name is Christeenala. Would you like to come with me, I can take you to a place where you'll meet people like you." She said calmly. I looked at Leo and he nodded.

"Alright."

Suddenly, we were transported to a white castle. I looked around the majestic castle. Suddenly, a table appeared before us and other, presumably, robed ayakashi sat at specific spot around the table. Their robes are numbered. Suddenly robes appeared on Leo and I and numbers before us.

"You two are the new number 9 and 10." A deep voiced man said.

He nodded and we turned around and sat in the white throne chairs around the table, marked with our numbers. I looked at the other members and cowered a little. They all may have their faces covered, but their aura is immense. Each person's aura is overwhelming, Guardian level ayakashi…. Power almost like a god. Suddenly, my eyes went to number 4.

She sat in her light green robe, her legs crossed, resting her head on her arm, bored. Her aura is one of the most powerful here. Suddenly, my eyes went to number 5. The area around her is very…. Abnormal. It's like she can bend the world with just her will.

I leaned towards Leo and looked up at the number 1. The man who gave us our numbers.

"Everyone remove your hood; show you face to our new members." He announced. All of the members removed their hoods. So many different faces.

"So, what can these little brats do? Or are we just accommodating them just for entertainment value?" A rude voice sparked, destroying the eerie silence. I looked at the source, the woman sitting in the seventh throne. She sat similarly to number 4, but she had a much more obvious annoyance and boredom aura. Suddenly, a robed boy walked up behind the woman, but he didn't remove his hood.

All I could see was red hair sticking out and covering one of his eyes. Number 7 smirked.

"Ignore my apprentice; he still needs a bit of training." She said, pushing the boy back into darkness. Another robed member caught the boy as he fell back. She sent a glare at number 7, but number 7 ignored it.

"My name is Tsurosa." Number 7 said. "We all have a title, mine is Manipulative Model. Don't really like it, but it's not wrong or anything."

"I'm Lilium, nice to meet you." Number 4 said. Something told me not to trust her, despite how friendly she seems. "My title is The Serenity of Lavender, a very pretty name for a very pretty girl."

"You to seem to be very overwhelmed." I nearly jumped at the voice. It was from a person standing behind number 6.

"I am Gingross, Number 6's apprentice." He said, bowing.

"I'm Terratina, his master and number 6. I'm leaving now, Xorin." Number 6 introduced herself quickly and then left. Gingross followed her, but her stopped as they passed us.

"You two make a cute couple." He said, smirking. I blushed and he left.

"You two are very funny; I think I'll like you." Number 5 said. She pulled her hand down and smiled.

"Cereza-Torina." She stood up. "I have things to attend to. May I leave?" Number 1 nodded and Cereza-Torina turned.

"Let's go, Zinzin." She said.

"Yes Master Cereza." The short apprentice said, bowing to his master. He rushed after his master, but gave us a look. He turned immediately and vanished into the dark with his Master.

"Your letting many of the members leave Xorin, are you sure that's a good idea." Christeenala said to Number 1. He nodded and stood.

"Your all dismissed, return to what you were doing. Let's go Axis." Number 1 said. Another robed apprentice followed him as he left, vanishing in the white portal.

Christeenala sighed, "Prepare yourselves, the other members like to tease and taunt the new members for fun." With that, she vanished in a blue portal and left a cold breeze behind her.

I looked at Leo and rushed over to his side, grabbing his hand but hiding it in our robes.

"You new members are hiding something and I intend to reveal it." I jumped at the words. Leo and I turned to see number 3 behind us.

"I am number 3, Ziztain. This is my apprentice, Cognizine." Number 3 said, removing his hood. His white hair poured out of the head and flew everywhere, reaching down to his waist.

"Stay away from us, don't make it your mission to learn things that don't involve you, it will be the end of you. You too, Cognizine." Leo snapped at them. Ziztain smiled and turned to walk away, creating a white portal to leave the room in.

"But, knowledge is power, and it interesting to see what secrets simpletons like you hide." He said, before vanishing into the portal with Cognizine.

"You two seem to have gotten yourselves involved in things already." A purple fog appeared from nowhere and started covering the floor. I turned and saw number 8 standing… more like floating there.

He took his hood ff, "I'm Lisnoir, number 8. I do think we'll be seeing each other quiet often, since we are the newest recruits." With that he disappeared into a purple portal.

I turned and looked at Leo and smiled. I reached forward to hug him but he scouted away. I looked at him sadly. I nodded his head and I looked that direction. I turned and saw Lilium standing on the balcony above the conference room looking down at us, smirking. She turned and vanished into a green portal.

I looked around and looked at Leo. He hugged me, surprising me.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I have the feeling that we shouldn't be lovey-dovey in front of them. They all seem a bit…. Suspicious." Leo said. I nodded and buried my head in his chest. I'm happy I'm shorter than him… only by a little. He gently grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed deeply and moaned a little into the kiss.

"My, my, do you look like a good kisser." We immediately broke apart and saw Lilium, back where she was.

"You two are so stupid; these portals are silent, you can have company without even knowing it." She said, disappearing in a green portal and reappearing besides us.

"Now, if I let this little secret slip to Xorin…. Things could get interesting." She said, slipping around his, annoyingly. "He's not very fond of things he deems, useless and in the way." Her smile, how can you say such awful things while smiling?

"Is that a threat?" Leo asked. She smiled. Within an instant Leo took Lilium's head off with his claws. Her body remained standing, walking around casually as her head regenerated. I looked at the old head, seeing it vanish into black gaseous dust.

"You can't kill me, but if I were keeping count that would be the 752nd time I've 'died'." She said. She jumped back into a portal.

"These things, so useful. Too bad it takes to much focus to keep them up or I would use them in battle." Lilium said jumping into another portal and reappearing on one of the gargoyles perched along the walls, merrily kicking her feet as they hung down.

"Now, Xorin already knows. My lovely apprentice Derra made sure of that. Expect to have a meeting with him very soon." She said. She jumped down from the gargoyle and vanished into a green portal n the floor. The portal closed, leaving me and Leo standing there alone.

Suddenly, a girl came running in with long purple hair. She stopped and took a deep breath,

"I'm so sorry! She made me do it!" The girl confessed. She looked at us with teary eyes.

"I-I'm Derra…. She made me tell Xorin y-your secret…." Derra said, falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I-I have a secret too… I'll tell you it to make it fair…" She took a deep breath, "My real name is Sincide, and I was born a boy…."

I looked at her with a "like, really?" face. I nodded, "I guess that kinda makes up for it…."

"Why do you listen to her if she makes you do bad things?" Leo asked.

Derra shrugged, "She was appointed my master; I have to listen to her. Emerix has the same problem with his master, Tsurosa."

Suddenly, a gray shimmering portal appeared and Xorin stepped out, followed by Christeenala. Suddenly, he summoned a silver claymore and immediately struck Derra sown, she fell to the ground. I looked at her in shook, but Leo held me back.

"She's still alive; otherwise she would have faded away into dust." Leo whispered to me. I nodded.

"You two are in a relationship, which will be nothing more than a distraction. Your sentence is execution." Xorin said, "I will not let anyone stand in the way of my goal."

"Wait, Xorin, this punishment is too harsh. I will lock one of them in the dungeon. They won't be a distraction if they are separated." Christeenala intervene. Xorin's claymore disappeared,

"Very well, see to it they are separated." He turned and vanished into a gray spiraling portal. Christeenala turned to us and gave us a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but one of you has to go to the dungeons." She said sadly. Leo stepped forward.

"I'll go."

"No, I'll go! You stay out here." I jumped in front of Leo. Leo leant over and gave me a kiss, and sneaked pat me. "We owe you our lives, Number 2." Leo said. He looked back at me.

"We will repay our debt and then leave this place, right Linzang?" He said. I nodded, tears falling from my eyes. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You'll be ok, right?" I asked, shaking.

"I will, just don't get yourself hurt. We'll figure out a way to get out of this mess, don't worry. Be strong." Leo said. I nodded and wiped away my tears. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Christeenala gave us a sympathetic smile, before Leo disappeared into a blue portal under his feet.

I sighed as they disappeared. Derra stood up shakily and looked at me, tears falling from her eyes. I helped her up and she smiled at me.

"I'll help you get him out of the dungeon." She said, confidently.

"Thank you…." I replied, looking down.

Suddenly, a loud scraping sound screeched beside me and I looked over at Derra. She fell back, a giant golden claw striking her head. I looked up at the balcony, to see Tsurosa and a robed character standing there.

The claw retracted and returned to Tsurosa. She smiled.

"Lilium is disappointed by your insolence. She asked if I could take care of you, and I gladly agreed…. to take care of my precious apprentice's girlfriend." She smirked with every word. Suddenly, Tsurosa burst into flames, screaming the top of her lungs. I looked back to see Derra, barely standing. She spun around her weapon again, dual pistols. And fired again, sending huge fireballs directly at Tsurosa.

Tsurosa jumped out of the way and growled at Derra. I stood in front of Derra, just as Tsurosa lunged at me at a breakneck speed. Suddenly, the robed apprentice grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. Tsurosa crashed into Derra, and Derra blocked, but slide back and collided with the wall.

Tsurosa smirked and looked into the cloud of flaming dust. Derra stumbled out, pieces of her fading the way a fire fizzles out. She stumbled, dropping he guns on the floor, which reverted into the swords they truly were. She collapsed onto her knees and looked up and smiled at the robed boy that saved me, before vanishing in a giant red explosion.

The boy let go of me and dashed at his master, a weapon drawn from nowhere. Tsurosa kicked him aside easily.

"You let your emotion effect you the wrong way, let them empower you, not blind you." Tsurosa lectured, smiling the whole time. I shook my head and stood up. I focused my energy, and a large staff appeared in my hands. I looked at it, a metal circle with a knife decorated it's top, while blue cloth hung down from the circle. I held it in front of me and a blast of water shot out and collided into Tsurosa.

Tsurosa shouted in surprise and crashed into the wall opposite of me. She stumbled out of it, anger seething from her.

"Bastard! I'll make sure you never see your precious boyfriend again!" Tsurosa shouted at me. Suddenly, the apprentice, Emerix, jumped forward and swung his chainsaw against Tsurosa. She ducked backwards easily and kicked him into the air.

"I'm done playing around, dumbfucks! I think I'll let you join Derra now!" Tsurosa shouted. Her claws elongated and the chains wrapped around Emerix. The claws spun around him wildly until finally connecting with his body.

She gave the chains a sharp pull, and Emerix flew into the ground. He stumbled out, his chainsaw still roaring. He fell back, but caught himself and leant on his chainsaw. He looked at Tsurosa and vanished into a red portal.

"Ha, he ran away, the cowardly ass." Tsurosa said. She turned around and jumped up to the balcony, 3 stories up. She looked down at me and smirked before vanishing in a purple portal. I sighed and collapsed to my feet.

"Because of me, Leo is imprisoned and an innocent young ayakashi was killed, along with another seriously injured." I said. I shook my head.

_Be strong._

"I'll be strong, and I'll save you this time Leo, just you wait. " I said.

"Are you OK? I saw what happened and I went and got Master Christeenala." I looked up to see a young girl with snow white hair looking at me worriedly. I nodded and stood up.

"Lilium and Tsurosa will be investigated, but I cannot do anything to them till I have proof, I am sorry." Christeenala said, "The only witness is you, and Amara, but that evidence is circumstantial."

I nodded, and looked at Amara. "Thank you for getting her." Amara smiled happily and rushed off, a trail of ice left wherever she stepped.

Christeenala looked back and sighed before returning her attention to me, "We've lost two apprentices today, and Number 3 has been killed by the Karasumori Kekkaishi. His lust for knowledge did prove to be the end of him. His apprentice Cognizine has taken over that number."

I nodded... _looks like I don't have to worry about Ziztain._

"Our numbers a dwindled, so many of us have been killed. We are only down to 10 numbers now, 9 is you considering that Leo is…. Anyway, I've scheduled you to train with Amara today. You need to learn how to control that Water element of yours."

"Yes, and will you teach me how to use the portals too?" I asked. Christeenala nodded.

"That is a more advanced technique, even the most powerful Ayakashi, cannot multitask while creating a portal. Except for Cognizine and Axis, both have been blessed with power over space, although Axis had control of gravity specifically." Christeenala said "he will be joining our training session too. Be ready."

I nodded, _Axis is Xorin's apprentice; I hope the superior hasn't corrupted him…._

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**In INTERMISSION **_

_**Life in Training; Linzang and Leo part 2**_


	20. Old Masters

**Chapter 19 **

**Old Masters**

I followed the girl feebly as I helped Yoshimori stand and vice versa. She looked back at me and smiled, her long purple hair flowing behind her as she lead us through the battlefield forest. She spun around her long sniper rifle around in the air, so quickly it was only a blur. Bullets would fly out of the blur and hit the nearby, enemy ayakashi dead between the eyes.

"We are almost to safety sweeties." Derra said. She turned to us and she pointed the gun back.

"Oh, my dear. I thought you were dead. You shouldn't really lie about such important things." A man said, looking down as he approached.

Derra smirked, "You guardians all had the stupid habit of fighting your enemies one at a time, but you're the one I wouldn't have expected to be that stupid."

"Oh, death brings about wisdom. It also brings sadness. If you have known Lacrimosa, you would have known." The man said, still shrouded in darkness.

"We…. Need to get away." I managed to choke out. Yoshimori shook his head.

"There are people fighting for our safety, the least we can do is stay and help…" Yoshimori said, wiping away the blood from his mouth. I looked at him worriedly and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine." Yoshimori said.

"No it won't, the look you gave me was the one my father gave me before he offered me to the devil." I said.

"Don't worry, Sen. We'll get out of this, and we can have as many cakes as we want after." Yoshimori said.

"Really, really, cakes…. You're talking about cakes. Pitiful humans, always thinking that they can do whatever they want!" the figure shouted. The trees suddenly started crumpling up into shrunken masses of bark. The leaves floating through the air incinerated and turned to ash on the ground. The sky became an eerie purple….

"You always had a temper, Cereza-Sempai." Derra said. The shadows faded and Cereza-Torina stood in the moonlight, fuming at Derra.

"Pitiful, pitiful humans! Why do you protect them, we are so much better than them!" Cereza shouted.

Derra shrugged, "Cuz they needed our help to fight you." Cereza glared at Derra.

"No matter, even if the boy is half ayakashi, or if the other is a kekkaishi, they aren't deserving of a guardian's assistance." Cereza said, stepping forward slowly.

Derra turned the sniper rifle into a hand cannon gun with dual barrels and pointed it at Cereza.

"Ex-Guardian, don't you remember? I was 'killed'."" Derra said.

Suddenly the forest went silent, other than the battling ayakashi around us.

I heard a loud crash beside me and immediately tried to help Yoshimori stand. Gen had collapsed as well. I stood up, barely keeping myself standing. I heard gunshots break the eerie silence and I fell to the ground. I held my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Be careful now Derra, you don't want to hurt the people you're protecting." Cereza said, smirking. Derra turned and her eyes widened.

"Kitty! I hurt you! Oh, no… um… I don't have healing abilities!" Derra panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't shoot her again; she just puts up a shield that sends them ricocheting away." I said. Derra nodded and drew the other weapon on her back. She spun them in the air and they transformed into large, ornate claymores. She dashed forward, swinging down one of the blades with a single hand.

Cereza stood there as the shield absorbed the blow. Suddenly, the shield imploded, sending Derra flying into a tree. Derra stumbled to her feet.

"You should have continued your training under Tsurosa; you surely would have been strong enough to defeat me then." Cereza-Torina said. Derra smirked.

"I wasn't trying to defeat you, just plotting as usual." Derra said. Cereza scoffed.

"Pitiful excuse." She said, and she began walking forward slowly again. Suddenly, I saw the gleam of a trip wire before Cereza's feet crack in half and I immediately covered Yoshimori with my body. A large explosion went off behind me and I braced for the burning.

"You really think I'd let you burn kitty?" Derra said, standing in front of the flames, absorbing the flames into her body.

"Having control of fire naturally makes you fireproof." She said, smiling. I sighed and sat down next to Yoshimori, ready to protect him at the cost of my life.

The area suddenly shook and a large force field pushed away the fire. Cereza stood angrily in the center of the burned carnage, angrily glaring at Derra.

"Imbecile! You've assured your downfall!" She shouted. Just as she dashed forward, a large icicle rose from the ground and hit her away. Cereza flew into a tree and stumbled out of the debris.

"I apologize for being late; the ayakashi pets were a bit uncomfortable coming with." A girl with short cut white hair said. She looked back at me and gave me a smile, sweet smile. Her eyes were like snow, they made everything seem like it wasn't trying to kill me. The only eyes that are better are Yoshimori's.

She turned around, her oversized striped sleeves flying around as she spun around.

"You forgiven for being late, you did manage to come with perfect timing, like always Amara." Derra said, greeting her companion.

"Of course, what kind of ayakashi would I be if I couldn't do at least that for my friends?" Amara said. Her outfit is so childish it's hard to take her seriously. Blue and purple striped jacket with yellow shorts with overall straps; purple and blue striped stockings too.

"Of course, you watch too much anime Amara." Derra said.

"Of course but I can't say anything about them or this would have to be a crossover…." Amara said, "But I will say this, I am one hell of an Ice Queen!"

"Ugh..." Derra sighed. Amara smiled and shot a beam of ice at Cereza without looking. Cereza froze solid expect for her head. Amara skipped over merrily to the frozen opponent.

She smiled at Cereza.

"You know, I never like you. Enjoy dying again." Amara said with a smile as the ice collapsed and crushed Cereza into a bloody pull.

"You three are sure a varied group…" I remarked. "The transgender, flamboyant, fire controlling sharpshooter; the lazy, but strong and easily-angered, chainsaw wielder; and the anime otaku sadistic Ice Queen." I finished.

They smiled at me, "Of course, but I don't know if Emerix has finished clearing a way yet. The lesser ayakashi seem to be cleared, but I realize he would be in trouble if he runs into one of the guardians or revived ones." Derra said.

"Revived ones? Am I revived? I didn't know I died…" I turned and saw a lady in a dark black dress standing in our path. Her dark hair fell gently onto her shoulders as she smiled at us, as if expecting an answer to her question.

"You did die… and it was my fault." I turned and saw Linzang and Leo catching up to us. "I was ordered to kill you if I wanted to see my lover again."

"I don't understand the concept of… love, but I do have an important question for you all. Do you want to make a deal with a demon?" She asked kindly. Now I remember who this is, it's Lady Kagami…. The assistant teacher.

"No…" Derra said, I saw her mumble to herself. _A Demon? One of the few things strong enough to combat guardian level ayakashi…._

"Well then, I have no choice but to follow the orders of my master." Kagami said, walking forward gracefully.

"Until I have collected his soul, I am not allowed to stray from this from very far. That puts me as a disadvantage. But I could still easily destroy you small fry without much effort." Kagami said.

"A demon…" Amara said…

"Don't say it, she's not even a butler…" Derra said. Amara nodded.

"But it would have been a perfect time too…" Amara complained.

I managed to move Gen and Yoshimori out of the way and sit underneath the protection of a thick, burn free tree. I watched the fight from behind it, hoping we wouldn't get involved.

"Gen!" I heard two voices shout out simultaneously. I turned and saw a site for sore eyes.

"Hiba…. Atora…"

**A/N does anyone know which anime Amara is referencing. Just for fun, she will reference a different Anime in each chapter after her appearance, this chapter. Cookies for those who can name it without looking at other peoples answers.**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Anonymous Anime Fan**


	21. Our World Upside Down

**Chapter 21**

**Our World Upside down**

Lilium turned and looked out over the city from the top of the school. She raised her arms and took in a deep breath.

"Ah, the sweet smell of power. If only these horrible little rats would leave it would be perfect." Lilium said. Linzang approached from behind her.

"What should I do next, My Lady?" Lisnoir said. Lilium turned.

"Revert out of that stupid Guardian Disguise. I don't want you to be thought of as my equal." Lilium said. Linzang simply nodded. His forming suddenly dissipated and he reappeared as a purple being of smoke.

"My lord, your request was granted." Lisnoir said.

"Good, I'll stop calling you by that fake name now, it's horrid. Your name will restore back to its original one." Lilium said turning away from the view to face Lisnoir.

"Yes my lady, I will no longer respond to Lisnoir. My original name and persona will return as you request." Lisnoir said. The smoke swirled and a new figure walked out.

"THIS IS GREAT NEWS! I hated that grab name LISNOIR! It was so foul and nasty!" the new figure said.

"Quiet, Angel." Lilium said. Angel twitched around in place.

"But I DON'T wanna be quiet; it was so boring acting as stinky Lisnoir! I'm happy to be the pretty lady I was meant to be again!" Angel said, her bright blue hair flying around as she twitched. She fixed her outfit; a blue cape, thigh-high purple high-heel boots, a purple vest and red undershirt, along with her black sunglasses.

"Stop referring to yourself as a woman! You're male." Lilium commanded. Angel shrunk down and twiddled his fingers.

'I'm gorgeous either way! But I was meant to be a woman don't you see!" Angel said. He adjusted his glasses. "I really think you should treat you genie nicer then that!"

"You are no longer my genie, once I freed you from you lamp, you became an ayakashi, bound to me forever." Lilium said, she turned around to face the view again. Angel twitched and suddenly noticed something on the ground.

"My lord, they just defeated the revived Demon! Those pesky traitors are more annoying that we thought" Angel said.

Lilium turned and glared. "Must you yell everything?" Angel shrugged and Lilium sighed.

"Ohh! That chainsaw wielded by a gorgeous man! It makes me excited just thinking about it! My lord, may I go confront them!" Angel asked. Lilium nodded.

"Before you ask, you're free to keep their weapons when you defeat them, as you always do." Lilium said. Angel jumped in the air and clapped happily before running off after the man with the chainsaw.

"Oh gorgeous! What are you running away for when you could be with me!" Angel shouted. I looked over at the peculiar man. I had been listening to the conversation from a distance with my cat ears and it all bewilders me. Such an eccentric over the top person pulling of the ruse of Lisnoir….

"Yoshimori, are you awake?" I asked, nudging Yoshimori. Yoshimori pulled himself onto his feet and nodded. I helped him stand and Amara came to help me.

'We need to get you guys out of here, it's too dangerous for you to remain…."Amara said.

"Everyone hop on Raizo! We'll get you out of here quick!" Atora shouted. I helped Yoshimori onto the friendly ayakashi and hopped up myself, once all of us but the ayakashi were aboard, Raizo made a mad dash for the Sumimura Household.

"Where are you going!Oh, I love a man that plays hard to get! Come back Darling, we can make sweet art together!" Angel shouted as he chased after us at an incredible speed.

"Such a weird person, to run that fast in high heels…" Amara remarked, "And he's male nevertheless." I shrugged and jumped at the loud clanking sound I heard. I turned and saw Angel parrying Derra's claymore behind us.

"Raizo suddenly stopped and we ran towards the entrance to the house but we ran into something.

"Ah, why would you want to leave? I just got here! The party has just begun!" Angel shouted with a big smile. He kicked Derra away and Hiba caught her before returning to an injured Gen's side.

"Who are you anyway?" Yoshimori struggled to ask.

"You don't know me! How rude not to introduce yourself first!" Angel said. He posed with a hand on his collarbone and another on his hip, bending forward.

"Angel Oraina at your service! Use me however you want. 3" Angel said, licking his lips. He stepped out of his pose and smiled proudly.

"None of you saw through my disguise! I'm just so epic! 3" Angel said. She looked at Linzang and Leo.

"Especially you two and big old ice queen behind me! Another alias I go by is the downer known as Lisnoir! Ta-da, the big reveal! 3 " Angel said.

Linzang and Leo shrugged off the man's overly flamboyant behavior and rushed towards him to attack, but Emerix blocked their path.

'What is it, we have to eliminate him if he was Lisnoir the whole time." Leo said. Emerix shook his head.

"You two help guard the injured, Amara, Derra, Christeenala, and I will handle the witch.' Emerix said.

'Aww, Witch, you're so cruel! Can't you wait until the bedroom to be cruel?' Angel said, bluntly. Emerix glared at him and Angel smiled. Emerix rushed towards Angel with his chainsaw roaring. Out of nowhere, Angel pulled out an identical chainsaw and parried Emerix.

"Don't you love my beautiful creation! " Angel asked, before kicking Emerix away and into the invisible barrier around us.

"Ooo, oo, o! I have an idea! Let's make this more fun!" Angel said, and suddenly the barrier around us became a bright blue. Angel's arm stretched out and pinned Emerix against the wall, and he wailed in pain. Atora looked at it and pulled some grass out of the ground and threw it at the wall. The grass was immediately roasted.

"The wall is electrically charged, don't touch it!" Atora shouted out in warning. Yoshimori and I immediately stood up straight and stepped away from the wall.

"I have to help…. I have to!" Yoshimori said. "I can't just let all of our friends do all the fighting while I stand back and watch…."

"You're to hurt to help Yoshim-" suddenly a hand wrapped around my mouth. I blinked in surprise and found myself suddenly held in the air next to Angel.

'If chainsaw boy here won't play, maybe this cute little kitty would, don't you think hmm? It's so adorable, I could just eat him up! Of course, I know people who've tried." Angel said. Suddenly he was cut off and I found myself on the ground.

"Hunny! Are you OK!" I pulled myself up and my mother helped me stand, I saw the wall torn apart and Angel standing up from the ground.

"Horrible woman! You ruined everything!" Angel said, it almost looking like he was having a temper tantrum. Angel suddenly stopped….

"What lovely tails you have, you ever used them for other things hmmm? I normally don't go for women though, but if you have the stuff…" Angel said smiling. Princess glared at him and her tails suddenly flew towards Angel.

Angel remained smiling and the tails bounced off a shield the man had around him.

"Ahh, such sweet power! It fills me up, makes my cockles so warm, it does." Angel said, rubbing his chest.

I stared…. _Cockles?_

Angel smiled and winked and a huge whirlwind swirled around him. Princess started flying towards Angel and I grabbed her hand in time for a kekkai around us to save us. I looked over and saw Yoshimori struggling to keep the kekkai up around us, protecting us from the vile winds.

"Oooo! You're no fun!" Angel said, smiling. Angel jumped in the air and landed roughly on top of the kekkai. The kekkai shook and I heard Yoshimori groan. Angel started jumping up and down on top of the kekkai.

"This is so much more fun than breaking the kekkai, why have we never done this before?" Angel asked. I grabbed my mom's hand and jumped away as the kekkai collapsed underneath Angel and Angel crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

"Aww, I almost broke a heel." Angel whined. I looked back and rushed over to Yoshimori's side.

"I wonder who this person is…." I mumbled as I watched Angel easily fight off our protectors without taking the battle seriously. The person turned and saw Yoshimori and vanished to reappear beside him.

"And who's this cutie? It'd be a shame to kill such a pretty face." Angel said, putting his arms over Yoshimori's shoulders. I hissed and Yoshimori pushed Angel away with a kekkai. Angel flew towards a wall and landed gracefully on the wall, defying gravity.

"Get off me!" Yoshimori shouted, limping over to me. He helped me stand and I picked up my unconscious mother. She was too sick to have done much more then buy some time, especially against a creature like this.

"Oh, poo. But don't say things like that, soon you'll be addicted to my 'weapon'." Angel said, liking his lips. He jumped up and pulled out a large spear and swung it at Yoshimori. Christeenala jumped in front of us a parried the weapon with her own spear.

"Ohh. Now here's a challenge, what should I do. I do bore easily of women." Angel said, kicking Christeenala away. His arm stretched out and grabbed Christeenala's hair as she flew away. He pulled her and slammed her into a wall the opposite direction she flew. He smiled.

"Aww, I broke her. Maybe I need a neeeew toy 3?" Angel said. I grabbed Yoshimori and tossed him out of the way, predicting what was going to happen. Angel rushed forward and I let out a loud cough of blood. I looked down with blurred eyes, only seeing Angel's arm piercing my skin.

I coughed up more blood and stumbled on my feet. I collapsed back, watching Angel shake the blood off his arm with my blurred vision.

"Eww, red. I. hate. That. Color. Blue is so much better. I would prefer purple though…." Angel spoke, but he trailed off. I saw Yoshimori look at me, holding me in his arms. I smiled at him and wagged my tail for him. I felt one of his tears fall onto me as his hand grasped mine.

"Don't die! Don't leave Sen!" I heard Yoshimori shut. Everything was becoming black. The sounds were fading, I can barely hear Yoshimori now…. Why is he whispering?

Can't he speak up? Why did the pain suddenly go away?

Is that good or bad?

I smiled at Yoshimori, finally realizing what had happened, and what was going to happen. I reached my hand up, using the last of my energy and I cupped his cheek in my bloodied palm.

"I…. I…" I gasped for air…

I won't die without saying this!

"I love you…. Yoshi…."


	22. I Love You

**I know you all may be a bit made at Angel, but I do hope his over the top personality brings a bit of comedy relief to the serious situation we've reached in the story here :3**

**Chapter 22**

**I love you**

"I love you…. Yoshi." I watched him say that with teary eyes. He's covered in blood… uttering his last words with his last breath…. It happened because he saved me. It should have been me who was killed! Sen doesn't deserve it. What kind of boyfriend am I to let him die without doing anything?

"S-Sen… Y-you can't be dead…. You can't be…"

"Ooo, the little kitty got hit by a car; let's go to the bathroom and give him a funeral." Angel said, wiping the rest of Sen's blood of his hand. He put his hand up and looked at it in the moonlight.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Angel said, looking at me with his soul-piercing eyes. I glared at him and he smiled. "Watching the person you love sooooo much die before your eyes? Knowing you couldn't have stopped it no matter how much to tried? That you just want to die yourself now?" Angel finished smirking. He pulled a large blade out of his sleeve and licked it.

"Ah, don't worry Yoshimori-Darling. You'll be joining him soon." Angel said smiling. He rushed forward and swung the sword down. Time seemed to go by so slowly. I couldn't move; all I could do was watch as the sword flew towards me, to cut me in half.

Suddenly, the world moved normal speed again. I blinked away the blur in my eyes, but all I could see was pale blue.

"Oooo, you've got such gorgeous HAIR!" I heard Angel shout. I looked up from the ground, tears sliding from my eyes at the sight of Sen's body, the sad, yet peaceful, look on his face, his limp arms and tail…

"Christeenala…" I whispered, realizing who had saved me. She tossed Angel aside, but he stood unscathed and smiled.

"Such a beautiful women! An ice queen in ways! My cruel angel!" Angel shouted smiling crazily. He jumped down and slammed into the ground, narrowly avoiding Christeenala.

"I won't…" I said. Angel stopped and looked at me, still smiling.

"You won't what? Die? I will tell you, that is a horribly wrong statement, sweetie." Angel said, wagging his finger at me.

"I won't let Sen die in vain!" I shouted. I suddenly couldn't move anymore… all I could see was a green aura.

It feels like I'm floating…. I- I hear something!

"What's this? It's a horrible green color!" I heard Angel shout.

"Wake up Darling! It's not the time to nap? You think this green orb around you will keep me out? It doesn't hurt at all!" I heard Angel shout.

"Yoshimori! Is he alive?"

Tokine's voice….

"He's alive, he's using a Sekkai…. One of the most powerful kekkais…"

Masamori….

"Wake up Yoshimori! You can do it!"

Atora….

"Yoshimori… You're not that weak…."

Gen….

"Make sure my son doesn't die in vain! I can't lose you either!"

Princess…

There's so many people relying on me… me and Sen. He's gone… but I'll save Karasumori, I'll lock it away. I'll save everyone!

I'll do it all for Sen! In his name…

His sacrifice…..

"Wake up Yoshimori-kun!"

"huh…" I stumbled to my feet…"I-I can stand…. My injuries have healed…"

"The sekkai managed to heal you before Angel broke it." Leo told me, limping up behind me.

"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. Christeenala and the ex-apprentices have been holding off Angel since he broke the kekkai." Linzang told me. I looked back. Hiba was guarding an unconscious Gen and Sen's body with his life.

I looked up at Angel, who was maniacally laughing as he jumped around, easily fighting off the powerful ayakashi attacking him. Suddenly the world felt like it froze as Angel looked at me smiling as he back flipped through the air. He smiled at me and licked his lips before vanishing in a flash of color.

"You miss him don't you?" I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders. I couldn't pull myself away. My body wouldn't move.

"I could always help you see him again; it only takes a simple thing." Angel said, I could hear the smile in his voice. He lent forward and looked at me with purple eyes. I looked at him and he smiled even bigger. He jumped in front of me and clasped his hands together happily.

"I'll send you to HEAVEN!" He shouted, pulling out his imitation of Emerix's chainsaw and running at me. I panicked and put up a kekkai around myself and closed my eyes. I heard the kekkai vanish as it was cleaved open.

….

"Why would you give up?" I opened my eyes and saw Derra smiling at me. Everything else seemed to have faded. She smiled at me and walked over to the sunlight bathed tree and sat leaning against its trunk. I looked around.

It seems like an island, the rest of the grassy hill fading off into light. Glowing feathers and Sakura petals are floating around in the air as if gravity didn't affect them.

"Why would you give up?" Derra said, as I sat down next to her.

"What's there to fight for now? Sen's gone." I said, looking down.

"He's not gone; I'll bring him back for you." Derra said, looking up at the sky dreamily.

"Y-You can do that?" I said, shaking at the thought of Sen being back and alive in my arms.

"Yes…. It's not like there's anyone relying on me otherwise." She said, a tear glowing as it rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand and I realized what was going on.

"You're in a relationship with Emerix aren't you?" I asked. Derra nodded.

"Wouldn't he miss you?" I asked. Derra shook her head.

"Lately, all he's ever cared about was getting revenge on the Guardian's, on Lilium." Derra said, looking at me with teary eyes. "If he doesn't love me anymore why won't he just tell me?"

I looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"But… I know I'll never get a blue rose from him. But I can give you one." Derra said, picking up a blue rose in her cupped hands off the ground.

"A blue rose?" I said. Derra smiled at me.

"A blue rose. In the language of flowers, a blue rose means impossible. I know that I won't get the impossible from Emerix…. Being loved again. But I can give you the impossible, bringing him back for you." Derra said. She smiled sadly at me again and held the blue rose in the sunlight.

"This blue rose is going to be the last thing I do. I know it's the right choice. Emerix is better off without me otherwise." She looked down, dropping the blue rose onto the ground. She looked at me and stood.

"This area, you'll be freed of here once Sen wakes you up in the real world. You were nearly killed by Angel." Derra said. She looked away.

"Can you tell Emerix goodbye for me?" She said looking away still. "I know what I'm doing is right. You too are in love…. Emerix and I, were in love….. Better to do what will guarantee results instead of what might get some." Derra shrugged as she began to fade.

"Enjoy life, don't die, all the good stuff. Hope I won't see you in heaven for a long time, which is if I don't go to hell for being born a boy." Derra said. "I wonder if it's fun down there…."

Derra faded away and I was there alone. I sat back down.

"I can't do anything right can I? People keep dying….. I wasn't able to stop any of them!" I shouted jumping to my feet and punching the tree. I looked down and I saw the blue rose, shining in the light. I picked it up and saw Sen's face in it, with a worried expression on it. A drop of blood dripped off his shirt and landed on the rose, turning it blood red.

My eyes blurred and I sat up…. Like I had never stood.

"Yoshimori you awake!" I felt someone glomp me. A familiar, sweet smell. And a happy blonde tail wagging happily. I smiled and returned the hug.

"I am Sen…." I said. He pulled back and caught me in a deep kiss. I let him take control for once. We were both blushing deeply as Sen pushed me up against the wall of the shed. I put my arms over his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hold it you two, save it for your bedroom later." I looked up and saw Leo walking towards us and pulling us apart. I saw Linzang farther back with a huge blush on his face and Amara was looking at us with the eyes of a fangirl. I blushed and pulled Sen back lose to me.

"It seems your two's little journey healed your injuries, ah, just makes it more fun for me darlings!" I heard Angel say. I looked up and saw him perched up atop the shed and I grabbed Sen and immediately backed away. Angel looked at us and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt, you'd think I'd attack? I wouldn't dare ruin a moment like this, no I would not; it's just soooooo ADROABLE! Ah, it reminds me of such tragic love stories like Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet! Such tragedy!" Angel shouted, moving his hands around for emphasis. He jumped up and landed across from us gracefully.

"Of coooourse, its tragic because of me. The reaper to your lives, the curtain call on your play, the poison on your lips." Angel said, taking a bow, his cape flowing in the wind.

"Why are you doing things like this?" I asked. "You don't seem to be the type of person to commit crimes like this."

"Wrong wrong wrong SILLY! It's such fun it is!" Angel said waving his around. "The feeling of watching people get drenching in the colors of pain and depression! The color blue! The wondrous way of sadness, its magnificent, it is!" Angel said, bending back while hugging himself dramatically. He shot back up and looked at us.

"Like your story, or any of the guardians; it's like candy! Oooh, it just makes me feel so warm inside! I love to see you suffer, because you're so cruel! Oooo, but cruelty has a time and place OF COURSE!" Angel said, rushing over to us. I covered Sen as Angel just ran around us in circles.

"The bedroom is the best place for it of course! I hear you have such a WONDERFUL one too! Oooo, I can't wait to see it of course! It must be blue though." Angel said spinning. He turned around and jumped back into the area he was standing in before.

"Ah, fortunately this story needs its curtain to fall, the rain on the parade. It's an unfortunate truth it is! Ah, don't worry though." Angel said, dramatically hanging his head back with his hand on his chest. He popped back up and smiled before appearing in a flash in front of us.

"I'll make sure you have. A. Ha-pi. End-ing~ 3." Angel said, wagging his finger at us again. He pulled out a copy of Lilium's whip and swung it at us. I grabbed Sen and jumped out of the way. Lilium's whip grabbed my ankle and swung me into the air, but the whip suddenly vanished.

"I think it's about time I intervene." Hiba said, fixing his cloak as the wind blew it around. Angel smiled and put his hands on his face.

"Oooo, now the bishounens have arrived. Ah, what's your name sweetie?" Angel said, completely enamored with Hiba.

"Hiba." Hiba said monotonously.

"Hmmm, Hiba-Darling! It just rolls off the tongue. Of course, my tongue can do more than that." Angel said, licking his lips. Hiba scoffed and looked away. Angel put his hands on his hips.

"Ah, you're so cruel." Angel said, dramatic as he always is... He is just really to dramatic for one person.

"But, I think I'll settle for someone else, Hiba-Darling. How about that little shota you have behind you? Would that little sweetie do it for me, hmm. Would you know anything about that, Hiba-Chan?" Angel said, batting his eyelashes. Hiba looked at Angel angered.

"I struck a nerve! I struck one I did, what will little Hiba-Darling do to me? Does he want to punish me?" Angel said, trying to act innocent. Hiba swung his tentacle arm at Angel how bent backwards avoiding it. Angel back flipped in the air, avoiding the tentacle as it sweeped back. Angel landed on the tentacles and smiled.

"Tentacles, they are so wonderful! Have you ever gotten NAUGHTY~ with them?" Angel asked. Hiba looked at him, even angrier. Angel smiled, and stomped on Hiba's tentacle with his high heels. Hiba cringed and pulled his arm away.

"You seem so irritable. I love a good manly man! Such a person is always wonderful where it matters 3" Angel said. Suddenly a shining blue vine wrapped around Hiba and Angel walked over to Hiba. He put his arms around Hiba's shoulders.

"Such broad shoulders, you're the se-me aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Most of the time…" Angel turned and looked at Gen, who was standing. He looked fully healed, but was blushing slightly from his confession. Angel smiled.

"Oooo, the little boy for Mr. Lolita-Complex here is awake. Fun times are ahead of us!" Angel said.

"You sure do love to talk don't you?" Gen asked. Angel looked at him, his happy mood not affected at all.

"Aaa, you're cruel too. You two make SUCH a happy pair, don't you?" Angel said. He licked his lips again and sighed.

"Lady Lilium, you sure you want me to stop toying with them? It's so much fun, and you were enjoying it moments ago."Angel said, talking to himself.

"He's talking to Lilium… telepathically…" Sen said, not fully recovered from when he was… well… dead.

"Very well, I'll send them all to heaven. No… you want them to go to hell. That's doable to Lilium-Darling." Angel said, finishing the conversation. He sighed and looked at us, the whole group.

'It's been great fun, really it has, but it's time, as I said before, for the curtain to fall. TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Angel shouted, a scythe appearing in his arms.

"Ah, you get to die at the hands of the Angel of Death." Angel said with his scythe. He spun it in the air with great easy, despite the things great size. It looks like it would weigh a ton. He licked the blade of the scythe, spurring blue souls to begin spinning around him.

"One cut from this scythe and it's all over, it's like a zombie bite without the mess or disgusting germs." Angel said. "The scythe cuts through your very soul, the very thing that makes you, you." Angel posed with the scythe and smiled, directed at me. He mouthed something I could see, but Sen caught it.

"He's saying that he's saving us for last." Sen said, struggling to speak.

"Don't exert yourself…. I couldn't lose you again…. I don't want you to die." I said to Sen. He smiled at me.

"This scythe doesn't cut, it kills. No blood, no visible injury. Just DEATH!" Angel said, taking a swing of the blade at Hiba.

"Goodbye Hiba-Darling, say hello to all your friends in HELL!" Angel said, laughing maniacally. Gen jumped in the way and parried the scythe with his claws. Angel looked surprised, but smiled even bigger. He put both his hands on the scythe, instead of just one, and pushed the scythe forward, making Gen slide on the ground.

Christeenala jumped forward and kicked Angel. Angel blocked the kick with his scythe and flung Christeenala away, but didn't manage to cut her. Linzang and Leo ran in and started circling Angel. Angel looked at them irritated and grabbed his scythe firmly and spun around, creating a large wing current that blew them away. Angel ran forward, towards Gen and Hiba again. Amara created a large wall of ice and grabbed Angel's scythe.

Angel grabbed her with his free hand and flung her into the air. He tossed his scythe in the air and it spun rapidly as it made its way towards free-falling, defenseless Amara. I put up a kekkai in its path, but the scythe cleaved through it without even slowing. Emerix jumped in front and hit the blade away with hi chainsaw.

Angel appeared in the air and kicked Emerix aside, creating a copy of his chainsaw and tossing it at Amara. Angel vanished and reappeared beside his scythe and pulled it out of the ground. He tossed it at Amara again. Angel smiled and created a copy of Lilium's whip again and grabbed the scythe with the whip and changed the flying weapons direction. It flew towards Gen and Hiba instead.

Suddenly, a chainsaw dropped in front of the scythe and cut the whip away from the scythe, sending the scythe flying astray until it lodged itself in a tree. Angel groaned and his arms stretched and grabbed the scythe. He swung it at Gen and Hiba again, but Gen grabbed it with his claws, but it still pushed him back quite a ways.

"You little pest, you just don't give up. You've got quiet the Sta-min-a~ 3" Angel said. He pushed the scythe forward, pushing Gen into a wall of the school. The wall collapsed and fell down onto Gen.

"Gen!" Atora and Hiba yelled simultaneously.

"Oops, did I break your favorite toy. Don't worry, you can play with me anytime." Angel said, smiling big and winking.


	23. Escape

**Chapter 23**

**Escape**

"You know what makes me sooo angry?" Angel said, spinning his scythe in the air expertly before catching the blade end between two fingers.

"It absolutely ENRAGES ME! When things don't go as planned." Angel said, glaring at Gen as he stood up from crashing through the school. Angel sighed.

"I hate this so much. You all are absolutely annoying! There's a cozy spot in hell waiting for you all, but yet you won't take the invitation. It's a wonderful show if you'll just give it a chance." Angel said.

"Raizo!"

Angel turned and tossed his scythe in the air. It cleaved straight through a cloud in the sky, but more thunder boomed through the school campus. A huge lightning storm brewed and gigantic bolts rained down onto Angel.

"What a shock!' I heard him shout with ecstasy in his voice. I gently pulled Sen onto his feet and started walking away.

"W-Where are we going Yoshi?" Sen said. He sounds so innocent like this… why does he have to be in so much pain?

"No matter how much I don't want to do it, I have to get away from this warzone… to save you." I said. Sen stumbled and I caught him and picked him up bridal style and broke into a run, ignoring the pain in my strained muscles.

"Yoshi… don't push yourself…" Sen mumbled. I slowed a little at Sen's request and exited the academy grounds onto the streets. The city is completely unaware of the war going on at night in the academy. The kekkai is blocking every sound every movement. It's like nothing is happening.

I jumped onto the rooftop on stumbled slightly but quickly stood back up. I ran across the fields of shingles to get home as fast as possible.

"What's this, running away, I would have never guessed." I looked back but didn't stop running.

Lilium. It had to be her.

"Now, now, won't you stop and chat?" Lilium said. I turned and ran away as fast as I could in my condition. I looked back and saw Lilium frowning. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

"Sorry boys!" I immediately stopped as swords crashed into the rooftop before me. I turned back as saw Kaguro standing next to Lilium.

"I don't usually attack people on the same side as me… but I'd love to tear you to shreds." Kaguro said, the last part directed at Lilium. She smiled.

"you know very well you'd stand no chance even if you could control your body. Now shut up." Lilium said, and immediately, Kaguro was struggling to open his mouth.

"Good, now a little more assurance. To make sure you don't try running again."

"I'm so sorry my liege." I saw Gingross appear behind me and hold his sword to my throat.

"So, Lilium, can I eat him this time around?" Terratina appeared in front of me, looking me straight with her face inches away from mine. Suddenly, she had a large cut along her face and stumbled back in pain.

"Ah! You little bastard." Terratina said, stumbling down as blood gushed from her sliced face. She began to fade away in black gaseous smoke, as the other revived did before her.

"Sorry…. But this little kitty just scratched back at the big predator…. I'm candy for only Yoshi…." Sen mumbled, his claw returning to his hand as he cuddled back up in his weak position.

"Bastard, I hope you die in pain…" Terratina said before completely vanishing.

"You took out someone, good job Sen…" I whispered quickly before facing Lilium again. Lilium glared at me and snapped her fingers again.

Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared beside her.

"I guess Terratina wasn't a good choice of back-up assurance, I guess Zinzin will have to do." Lilium said.

"Yoshimori! Sen! Run!" I looked behind Lilium and saw Tokine running towards us.

"Hoi, Joso, Ketsu!" a kekkai popped up over Kaguro but he cleaved through it rapidly. Kaguro turned and dashed towards Tokine but suddenly collapsed in two and faded away in gaseous darkness.

Gen appeared beside me. Tentacles appeared from behind Lilium and grabbed Gingross's sword and tossed it aside before slapping Gingross off the roof. Lilium stepped back. She turned.

"Zinzin, get them!" She shouted. Zinzin ran forward and kicked Gen away. The tentacles, and their owner Hiba, quickly dashed after Gen. Zinzin drew his knives and ran towards me with the blades outstretched. Green arrow kekkai appeared all around him, trying to stop him, but he avoided them with almost unmatched speed.

He stood in front of me and I turned around, covering Sen with my body. I suddenly heard a loud stabbing sound, but no pain. I looked up and saw something I didn't expect.

"Lilium… gave up control of me the moment I fell off the roof." Gingross said, his sword embedded deep in Zinzin's forehead. He smiled at me.

"You and Sen enjoy yourselves, but for now you should flee. A friend is here to assist you in your escape." Gingross said, looking to his right.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you." I heard a familiar, lazy voice say. I looked over and saw Shion sitting lazily on a giant bird ayakashi. I stood up rapidly and jumped onto the bird with Sen in my arms.

"Get back here you! I'm tired of your interference!" Lilium shouted. I saw her wear whip striking the air near us, barely missing. I nearly fell off as the bird stopped suddenly in the air. Shion looked back and I did the same. Lilium's whip had wrapped itself around the bird's leg. Shion grabbed me and Sen and tossed us to the ground wrapped in thread. We hit the ground softly and I immediately made sure Sen was ok.

He was still unconscious. But still alive and breathing…. He's ok. I picked him up bridal style again and looked around. We had landed near that bakery in town.

"Little Yoshimori! What's happened to ya? And little kitty too? Come in, come in, I'll fix you up." The fat baker said, rushing us into his bakery.

"I really shouldn't, I don't want to get you involved…" I mumbled.

"Nonsense! I'm a large man, I can take care of myself! You are just a young boy protecting his girl! I will help you, no questions asked." The man said. He disappeared into the back room and reappeared with a large roll of bandages. He started wrapping up our wounds.

"What happened to you hmmm?" The man asked in his thick Italian accent.

"It was nothing, Chef Giovanni, we were just attacked by some street thugs." I said. Giovanni looked up from treating Sen's wounds and shrugged.

"You are ok?"

I nodded. He smiled.

"We don't want to risk you getting attacked again. You can stay the night here and call your parents in the morning." Giovanni said. The door suddenly opened.

"Oh, ma'am, we aren't open right now. You will have to come tomorrow." Giovanni said. The woman was wearing her hood.

"It's no trouble, but I am here to pick up my nephew and his girlfriend, you did call me didn't you Yoshimori?" She asked. I looked closer and recognized it as Lilium. I quickly pulled Sen close to me.

"What's wrong, this is not your aunt?" Giovanni asked. He suddenly had a look of realization and turned to face the woman.

"You are the person who attacked young Yoshimori and Girl? You should be ashamed." Giovanni said.

Lilium removed her hood and smiled. "You are a lot brighter than you look fat man."

Giovanni stepped back. "I know you; you used to treat my wife's wounds in the village. You died from cancer. The whole village was horrified and I attended your funeral with my family."

Lilium stopped suddenly. "Y-You mourned me… m-mourned me…" Lilium said. She looked down and I saw a tear fall from her eyes. She looked up.

"That was me, but I was reincarnated as an all powerful being." Lilium said holding her hands out.

"That is no right to attack innocent children!" Giovanni said. He jumped in front of me and kicked the window open.

"Get out of here Yoshimori, you need to get away." He said. I hesitated but nodded and began to run. Suddenly plants rose in a cage around me.

"No, no, you'll stay here and watch me kill your precious teacher." Lilium said. Giovanni stood back and suddenly, moving extremely fast for a man his stature, he sliced Lilium's head off with a butcher knife.

"Hmm, I never thought my butcher skills from my youth would help me attack an 'all powerful' woman." Giovanni said. He cut away the vines and helped me out of the ruined shop.

"You did not think I would die from a simple strike like that? From a pitiful human nevertheless?" Lilium shouted. Giovanni looked back, standing in front of me.

"I figured, but as I know, I am not a normal person. I am a chef! A retired butcher; and an ex-military officer!" Giovanni shouted. He pulled out a huge revolver and shot three rounds into Lilium, each hitting Lilium dead in the forehead. I looked in shock.

The gentle large chef, that taught me how to bake, can do that with a gun he pulled from nowhere…. I never would of thought.

"Now die you horrible woman!" He shouted, taking out a butcher knife and stepping closer to me.

"You met her before correct?" I nodded. "What can she do? If she is so 'all mighty' as she claims?"

"She can regenerate from even the tininess of her remains, she can use plants to fight for her, and she has control of a huge mass of creatures and magical whip along with these weird aromas that attract anyone to her." I said in one breath.

He nodded and dashed toward her. The vines flew out of the ground to attack him but he cut them with his giant knives with pinpoint accuracy. He reached her again and swung his knife. She sidestepped out of the way but the chef slammed his whole weight into her and she flew into a wall.

He looked back smiling. "I figured this, while she can regenerate extremely fast, it seems she takes longer to mend broken bones." He looked back at Lilium shakily standing. She looked at him and glared, the visible yellow aroma blowing off her.

"That won't work you horrible woman, I feel no attraction to any woman but my wife." Giovanni said, tossing his butch knife at Lilium. A vine rose from the ground and caught t, but Giovanni caught up to her and crushed her head between his giant arms. She stumbled back, her muscles regenerating but her skull sluggishly mending.

Giovanni slammed her again with a large swing of his arm and she flew into another wall.

"Enough!" Lilium shouted. Her whip flew out of the dust and wrapped around Giovanni. Giovanni severed the whip with a butcher knife and rushed over to us. He picked us up and dashed away from Lilium.

"I must get you guys safety." He said in mangled English. I looked over at Sen, who was still unconscious. Giovanni stopped and set us down.

"I say goodbye to you two lovebirds. I will be seeing my lovely wife again." Giovanni said. He pulled out a weird makeshift weapon.

"I know I can't defeat this thing on me own. But this weapon here should blow her to smithereens!" He shouted before running off. He turned a blind corner and I immediately helped Sen stand up. When he wouldn't wake, I picked him up bridal style and started to limp away.

A large explosion from behind me sent a shockwave into me and I stumble and hit the ground. I caught Sen in my arms, making sure to have him land on my not the concrete. I saw Lilium waking towards us, her heels clicking on the floor.

"You two have avoided me long enough, and caused me quite a bit of trouble. But I do believe this is ado." She said. She swung her whip back and dropped it down on to us. I flipped over and blocked Sen from behind hit and took the whipping on my back. I put a kekkai up around us, and I could hear the whip constantly hitting it repeatedly.

"You don't have to be evil to attract attention. I can tell that's all you wanted, recognition for your good actions." I said. Lilium stopped.

"You got recognition. The man you just killed and his wife, they mourned your loss. So did the people of your village. They cared." I told her. She hesitated and dropped her arm, the whip feebly smacking into the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…." She said. She looked at me "But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm past the point of return. And I'm sorry, so I'll let you live. But get in my way again and you'll die."

She looked back and sighed, turning back and vanishing into a dark alley. I stood up still holding Sen I sighed.

"How do I know we're going to have to deal with her again eventually?" I sighed.

I turned around but bumped into someone. I looked up and stepped back.

"Lady Lilium Lied. She wants you gone. She's decided to delegate the task to me. I will perform the action of my master, whether I wish to or not." He said, looking down at me. He swung his hand in the air and caught a huge silver sword as it fell from the sky. He spun it around, wielding the blade backhand, and swung it at me. I turned around, protecting Yoshimori yet again with my body while creating several kekkai around myself.

I heard the sword cleave through the first kekkai, then the second, and then the third… but then it stopped. I turned and saw a giant wall of ice separating us. I stood up frantically and sped away as the man crashed through the wall of ice. He looked around for me and I hid along a wall in the shadows.

"Come with me, you won't survive being close to this battle in your condition." Amara said, appearing beside me from nowhere.

"Trust me, you don't want to get caught in this, believe it." She said, probably quoting another anime. I nodded and followed her, ignoring the huge crashes I heard from behind me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Xorin don't you remember. He's the only one of the revived left; we just finished off Tokimori Hazama and Tokio Yumimura." Amara said, leading me through the winding back streets of the town.

"Here is a safe place; Leo and Linzang are resting inside with Emerix. Gingross is also in there, it appears he's regained control of himself and is an ayakashi again." She said. She looked at me as I set Sen down on the raggedy sofa.

"You've missed quite a lot you know." She said. I nodded a plopped down on the sofa next to Sen.

"It's exhausting, running for your life. I'll get her as soon as I strong enough, strong enough to protect Sen." I said.

"Don't go trying anything on your own, why do you think we've managed to whittle down the Guardian's this much?" Amara said, bringing me a large plate of food, making me realize how hungry I was. I thanked her and started shoving the food down my throat.

I shrugged in response to her question.

"They've all done one fatal mistake, attacking us one at a time. Do you really think you could have put up as much of a fight against Lilium if Angel had been fighting alongside her? Christeenala can barely hold her own against Lilium and Tsurosa when they fight together." Amara said, tending to our wounds. I hissed at the disinfectant she sprayed on my cuts and she apologized.

"I guess. They're all very powerful; they don't really need the help. They almost killed me a bunch of time while fighting just by themselves." I said through the food in my mouth.

"Be lucky you've had this help the whole time, or you probably would have died the moment you confronted Zinzin in the castle." Amara said, wrapping bandages around Sen's body.

"He's got quite a lot of injuries, to avoid the awkwardness; I'm going to ask you to tend the wounds he's received 'below the belt' if you know what I mean." Amara said, tilting her head to the side innocently. I nodded and looked at Sen. She had take his blood drenched shirt and pants off and wrapped practically his whole body in bandages.

He had bandages around his thighs and his whole left leg. Both arms where wrapped up completely and his torso was wrapped around in bandages accept for his collarbone.

"I can tell you've gotten that far. Trust me, as a doctor I know the difference between a bruise and a hickey, and those marks along his collarbone and around his bellybutton, aren't bruises." She said, winking at me. I blushed.

"Now, I have to go care for the ayakashi of Kokuburo, Princess took quite a beating delaying them from chasing after you. The other members also took some hits as well." Amara said. She stood up and left. I took the opportunity to care for Sen's…. awkwardly located injuries and my own.

"Now you need to rest." I looked up and saw Emerix walk in, half of his face wrapped in blood drenched bandages.

"W-What…" I couldn't make out words.

He looked at me and smirked, "Your first time in full blown war isn't it? This is what it's like, injuries after injuries. That woman, Lilium," He practically spat her name, "She's started an ayakashi war. It won't end well."

I nodded. Suddenly, surprising me, Sen opened his eyes. I hugged him gently.

"Are you ok? Nothing hurts?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me, tears rolling down his eyes.

"I hate war…" He mumbled. I hugged him and he sighed.

"You don't tell anyone about this. No one…" he mumbled.

"Even when injured, you're still me needy, yet stubborn Sen." I said. Sen smiled and looked over at Emerix and his mood immediately dropped.

"Ah…. Emerix… I have to tell you…" I said.

"Derra…." He mumbled. Suddenly Emerix perked up.

"You know where she is! Is she OK! I haven't been able to find her anywhere!" He shouted. Sen looked down and I could immediately tell what happened.

"S-She told me to tell you goodbye for her… and that she loved you…." Sen said, looking down. He suddenly wobbled in his sitting up position and I grabbed him and lowered him down back onto the sofa. I looked at Emerix, who looked forlorn… like there wasn't any reason left for him to live.

"S-she said you wanted to keep on living, for her." Sen said, slowly losing consciousness.

"I-I'm s-sorry... it's m-my fault she d-died…."


	24. What Do I Do?

**Chapter 24**

**What do I do? Everyone's walls are breaking down!**

Emerix looked unfazed but turned and ran. I sighed and saw Amara, not worried at all.

"I knew quite a long time this is how it would end." She said, crossing her legs. "And I opted a while ago to the fact that I could not prevent it."

"You just gave up! They're you friends!" I shouted at them. She looked at me, surprised.

"Don't be foolish, you have to learn, you cannot save the world. There's going to be something you can't stop and some things you shouldn't get involved in. The quicker you learn it, the better off you'll be." Amara said. She smirked. "And everyone has a little evilness in them; sometimes you can't help but cause trouble in the first place."

I looked at her, comprehending what she said. I looked at Sen. I hope protecting him is one of the things I can do. One of the things I'm supposed to get involved in.

"And of course, there are things you don't deserve. Like how Derra did not deserve to be treated as such by Emerix. And how Emerix did not deserve Derra." Amara said. Her smile has become creepy.

"And, as I possess a unique skill. Premonitions, seeing into the future; I know things that others don't. So here's my question for you. Do you know if your worthy of Sen?" She said.

It never occurred to me that Sen could do better…. I guess he could… being with me got him involved in all this shit.

"Of course, no that we have a little intermission in all this… annoyances we can focus on more important things." Amara said standing up. "You relationship is fine. Sen wants no one other than you, do not worry." Amara looked down.

"And neither of you will die in this war." She finished. I looked up at her.

"Even if you told me we were going to die, I would make sure we will live." I told her. She smiled at me.

"That's the attitude. Keep at it, don't give up…." She stopped talking and left and it became quiet. I looked up at the ceiling.

If I'm not worthy of Sen, I'll make myself worthy. I know it.

"You survived… good." I looked up.

"Gen, Hiba, you're alright." I said. Gen nodded, but stumbled to be caught by Hiba.

"Did you finish the guy off?" I asked, remembering that insanely powerful ayakashi that attacked us. I couldn't do anything to help…

They shook their heads. "He's still out there somewhere looking for you guys, probably laughing his ass about something, that stupid Angel."

"Hey, I resent that so much! How dare you insult a lady behind her back!" I was surprised to hear Angel as he popped his head down to look at us from the window.

"You creeper!" I shouted at him, immediately standing between him and Sen.

"Aww, so cruel." Angel said, jumping into the room. He smiled.

"It seems my old master Lilium is a horribly plain coward and doesn't deserve my assistance. Ah, the tragedy of all the time a wasted helping that woman because I empathized with her, alias, her curtain will reach the ground very soon." Angel said.

"What are you talking about, her curtain will reach the ground?" I asked, still somewhat hesitant to trust Angel.

He looked at me and made himself at home, sitting in a raggedy couch across from me. He crossed his legs, showing off his high heels, making me sigh impatiently.

"We'll, ayakashi can be like humans. If they are forlorn and hopeless, when the smallest opportunity to pull themselves back up again presents itself, they will invariably grab it. No matter the cost, they will grab it if they believe it's the right things to do. And Lilium did just that, your little kitty here also did it." Angel said.

"For the kitty, poor unconscious kitty, his spider's thread rope out of the well was the red head Derra. It was sad to see her go, we related so. Alias, everyone had only a certain amount of chapters in their story. Derra offered revival and Sen took it, although he, surprisingly, thought about how his actions would affect others." Angel said.

I looked down at Sen. Derra died to revive him, I would never forget her. Never.

"And I was the opportunity for the witch that's caused all this, Lilium. She was so sad and alone… that I empathized her. Being who I am, I tend to never have anyone a majority of the time. I opted to help her, so I could feel useful." Angel said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down.

"She was alone and wanted revenge on the people that left her alone so, at her orders, I burned down the village she lived in when she was alive. It gave her happiness and gave me worth. We were codependent on each other sadly…. Two lost lives with no worth left but to cause others pain and are burdens." He said. Standing up.

"Now she's gone and I am without a master, so you no longer to need to worry about me being against you in this ayakashi war." He said bowing. I felt kinda bad for him.

"But I-I'd really like t-to stay p-please." He said, blushing at looking at me. It surprised me and I couldn't reply. My speechless seemed to make him answer himself.

"Oh… that doesn't surprise me…. I will leave don't worry." He said bowing and he jumped out the window he came in.

"You should have accepted his offer, his power would have been useful in our battle." Hiba said, helping Gen sit where Angel previously sat.

"It would of…."

"You mean you want pretty old me AROUND!" He immediately jumped back into the little hideout through the window again and smiled, overjoyed.

"Nobodies ever actually wanted me around, not out of pity…." He said, mellowing at true realization of what Hiba said.

"Oh, it's not me you want, just my abilities… ok…. I'll help, don't worry." Angel said. He immediately stood up straight again, happy as he usually is.

Or at least, the fake happy he usually is. I want to learn more about him, just because I have a feeling he's hiding everything; bottling it all up like Sen used to.

"I'd love to do this, but I do require a little priiiiice, if you please. There must always be a price, this creepy little devil girl you to say the all the time, can't quite remember her name. Oh well, Shall I name my price or do you want to offer?" He said, his eyes shining.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing yet, but when it comes to me, I'll be sure to tell you right away hmm." He said, smiling sinisterly. He looked out the window and snapped his fingers. He glared.

"It appears I can't make him go away. That darned Gingross managed to revive himself, umph, well you're WELCOME!" He shouted out the window, suddenly having vanished from in front of me to stick his head out the sorry excuse of a window in this shack.

"You revived them?" I asked, scooting closer to the dozing Sen next to me.

"Of course I did, former Lady Lilium requested it to power up her army, she was rather devastated at Tsurosa's death you see, Lilium is, and oh how do I put it? A pansexual, and boy did she have hidden feelings. Of course, I really don't like the thought of two females…. Ugh" He shivered. "I don't want to think about it, it repulses my very soul! I'd rather be the devil's main course or have the curtain prematurely fall on my performance!" He shouted frantically as he hugged himself. I looked at him sweat dropping.

"What to do with you….?"

"Hmm, you can do whatever you want, Yoshimori-Darling." Angel said, kicking his feet up on the wobbly table after returning to the second sofa.

"I want you to tell me all that you know." I said.

"Sadly, sweetheart, you don't have enough lifetimes for that." Angel said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "But specify a subject and I'll be glad to help."

"Lilium's weakness." I said bluntly. He smiled a big villainous smile.

"Well, you see, the woman is virtually immortal as I am. But alias, everyone has a weakness, like myself even!" He said, exaggerating everything with eccentric movements.

"She has that ability of almost automatic recovery as I'm sure she's explained to you, thinking you'd die after that confrontation. Her body is made of plants, and thus the body can be re-grown from the tiniest bit. However, as that chef she fought earlier discovered, she can recover a severed limb much faster than a broken bone." He said, his psychotic smile plastered on his face.

"You've sure said nothing for how long you've talked." I scolded him, irritated. He put up his hands defensively.

"I'm also assuming you discovered that catching her whole body in a kekkai and destroying it doesn't work because she can still recover from the microscopic pieces left of her before you can perform the portal vacuum thingy." Angel said, spinning his finger in the air when he said 'portal vacuum thingy'.

"Yeah… that was a pleasant surprise." I remarked sarcastically.

Angel chuckled. "You cannot kill her because there is a similar situation to Christeenala occurring here."

That surprised me, "What's that mean?"

"The Lilium that you constantly run into and battle can be compared to a shikigami. It is a copy that only uses a 10th of Lilium's actual power."

"A 10th! That can't be possible!" I shouted, making Sen stir in his sleep. I immediately covered my mouth and let out a muffled sigh.

"Only a 10th? This whole time it's only been a 10th?" I asked. Angel nodded.

"A majority of the Guardian's you've faced so far only used a fraction of their power against you, it's hard not to underestimate your prey when you're so powerful. I wasn't even using a quarter of my full strength against your friends back there…. Oh, and byyyy the waaay, I'm sorry for attacking you." Angel ended with an "innocent" face. I sighed.

"So where's the real Lilium?" I asked.

"Probably hiding out in her own dimension, she's rooted there now, as unlike most landlords, she cannot leave. From what I know about her plan, she intends on taking over Karasumori and The Guardian's Castle, then she'd probably go after the Kokuburo Castle and Lord Oro's dimension." Angel shrugged, "I never really bothered to learn what her true goal is."

"When you say rooted-"

"I mean literally rooted." Angel cut me off. "She's literally rooted to that dimension, but can send numerous shikigami posing as her out to do her dirty work and, well not any more, do her assignments as a guardian. She is in complete control of the shikigami, so if your surrounded by them, you can't do anything cuz she would be able to see you from every angle. They all share their senses." Angel said. He took in a deep breath and waved his hand.

"I'm not gunna talk anymore about that plain woman, I'll answer other question though."

"What are you exactly?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I am a powerful, pseudo-immortal ayakashi." Angel said with a shrug, drinking from a cup of tea I never noticed he had.

"No, I want to know exactly what you are, is there a specific name for it?" I asked. Angel froze and looked at me with a small smile.

"Well, then I suppose you learn, I am one of the many in the ayakashi world that can be seen as a human god, in the sense." Angel said. "I happen to be a Death God, but I am currently off duty as that god, there is another currently taking my place." He said, taking another sip of what I'm guessing is tea.

"Why did you quit?" I asked, trying to learn more about this new…. Ally.

"Hmmm it was because of a certain thing. You can never be the same after a thing like that. Not outright crazy, but getting there in others' eyes." He said. "As a reaper, anyone who dies must be reaped for them to truly die. If they die, but aren't reaped, they become a zombie of sorts." Angel said calmly, calmly for once.

"Everyone born must be reaped, miscarriages and stuff are special cases, won't explain those, but everyone has to be reaped, and a Death God is sent to get them. All Death Gods are in equal authority with one another, and take orders and assignments from Death himself, who is seen kind of like the king of Death Gods."

The story is actually capturing my attention. I always had an interest in these….. religious myths and legends, they were always rather captivating. Of course, not as much as cake baking! But neither can even compare to being with Sen!

"I was given an assignment that was rather unique. I was familiar with reaping both human and ayakashi, so that wasn't the case. It quite a long time ago, I do believe the humans call it the Industrial Revolution. I was sent to an English town, as I frequently was, to reap a young person. That was the uniqueness. It was to be the first time I would have to reap a child. I was young and thought nothing of it."

"Industrial Revolution? How old are you?" Sen mumbled. It surprised me and I hugged him tight in happiness.

"You awake and well!"

"Hey! Don't ever ask a lady her age!"

"I want some tea too…" Sen mumbled, seeing the tea cup Angel was drinking from. He pointed to the stove.

"I made it there, pour yourself some." Angel said. Sen stumbled to his feet.

"No, let me get it Sen."

"I can do it Yoshi… I am still Sen, you said it yourself, and I won't let you help me unless I fail 100 times first." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"So you're out of the lovesick phase too? We both stayed there to long, it made us seem out of character." I said.

Sen smiled and looked at Angel, "continue your story please lady, it is quite interesting."

Angel smiled happily at being called a lady and nodded as Sen poured himself some tea.

"Anyways, I ended up in a factory filled town with crowded buildings and a putrid yellow sky. I went to the human's home and easily broke in without breaking at thing, years of practice. I had brought all my weapons, in case of interference by other ayakashi or supernatural creatures. I'm sure your aware that there are more than just ayakashi." Angel said. I nodded.

"I found the young girl's room and saw her on a bed, buried in blankets with tons of medication near her. I was surprised to see the medication, a working class family affording this medication. She was asleep, and I meant to kill her in her sleep, but I accidently woke her. She sat up, calling out 'whose there?' but I didn't answer as myself. I changed my voice to sound like her mothers, who I had previously met while in disguise so I could reach a sinner whose time had finally come, different story. I got sidetracked, give me a sec!" Angel took a deep breath.

"But she could tell I was not her mother." Angel said. I froze, his voice suddenly sounded exactly like Tokine.

"And I had to drop the façade." Now it sounds like Gen.

"She could not see me, yet, she could tell who I was." That time.. he sounded just like Sen.

"I looked at her blind eyes and sickly figure and wondered how she could still smile. She just smiled and asked who I was, and said that if I was there to see her mother that I would have to leave and come back later." He said, back to his normal voice. "I told him that I wasn't there for mom, but for her. She said that she knew why then. She asked my name."

I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I couldn't say my real name, because that wasn't what I am. An Angel is nowhere near what I am. So I said I was Death and she smiled knowingly. She said that she was ready, with only 2 dying wishes. One, that her mother does well without her, and that her mother still goes on. I granted that selfless wish. But her second wish broke the rules, it wasn't selfless. She wanted to be able to see the death that takes her life. I shouldn't have granted it, but I did. For the 5 year old girl lying on her deathbed, chatting with the grim reaper." Angel said. He sighed. "I didn't get in trouble for granting this wish, because it was my first case like that, but I didn't care. I did a selfless thing for once, instead of worrying about my own ass."

"It was so hard to reap a child. They haven't yet had enough time to experience life, the pains, the joys, the wonders. But she still had to die, or she would suffer the pain of living in a rotting body till she was nothing but a skeleton with no way of truly passing on. She had to be reaped, to save her from a fate worse than death. It had to be done. So, she asked my real name after she could see me."

He stifled a sob.

"When I told her 'Angel' she said it was such a pretty name for a pretty lady. I was finally recognized as a woman. It felt right. I told her to close her eyes, I told her that I was going to make it as painless as I could. And then she was reaped. Of course, killing a child will leave any sane person, changed…." He said. He looked at me with a big smile, but tears rolling down his cheeks.

I nodded, "That's horrible."

"It's the job of Death, you have to learn to get used to it…" Angel said. He jumped up waved and jumped out of the window. I sighed and Sen sat down next to me. I put my arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"I'm happy your ok, Sen." I said. Sen nodded.


	25. A Month

**A/N since that last update was rather late compared to how rapidly I usually update, this is a little make up. Not only is a much quicker update, get your tissues ready, Angel thinks you'll need to clean up some blood! Oh, let's go for YoshiXSen Scene 3 ;3**

**Chapter 25**

A month

A month of pain has passed of constant war. How we've managed to keep it a secret to the normal people, is complicated. Princess closed Karasumori, using the excuse of an incident causing a large amount of damage to the campus, and all the students have been transferred temporarily to other, normal academies in the area. Nobody questioned it when they saw the damage; nobody cared where it came from as long as it was repaired. I'm surprised the school board hasn't looked into how the repairs were being funded, Shikigami power!

The worst wasn't the damage to the battlefields, nope; it was the injury and casualty. Yoshimori and I have narrowly avoided serious injury time and time again, by sticking close to each other. But Lilium's army is still immensely powerful, even without any other guardians on her side, even without Angel. Hiba is hospitalized, in a coma, and Gen blames himself and never leaves his side. Atora stays with Gen all the time, she's worried about him, he's ignoring his own needs to stay by Hiba.

Christeenala and Angel have been great in the battles, always leading the charge in some way. Yoshimori took command as Angel's new master, and ordered Angel to fight one battle on his own. Angel was ecstatic at Yoshimori's trust in him and went to the battle field alone. When he came back, unscathed, nobody believed he actually went into battle, so Leo and Linzang checked the battlefield. There were so many bodies, all cleaved up by Angel's scythe. When he was congratulated he was happy, and after hearing his story of loneliness and trauma, I'm happy for him.

Christeenala has been a great asset, easily taking down ayakashi that an expert Kekkaishi would have difficulty with. She froze the whole battlefield once, that was only because her puppet and been decapitated, she herself was unscathed. The others, all have an important part. Amara has been working as the nurse and goes out onto the battlefield, rescuing injured soldiers. She and Aihi from Kokuburo have been the leads in caring for Hiba, and they've been bonding at a surprising rate with Gen.

Shion's peons, with ugly and annoying, have made up a considerable amount of our own army. They aren't the brightest, but they tend to overwhelm the enemies with sheer numbers. It amusing to see an ayakashi buried in those things. Shion herself simply struts around the battlefield, turning anyone stupid enough to attack her into one of her own peons.

But there were still causalities, even with these powerful ayakashi on our side. I lost my left eye. I won't wear a stupid eye-patch or anything though! I'll wear my scars proudly… and most importantly, Yoshimori doesn't see me any differently. My ears and tail seem to avoid damage every time we battle to, although, my tail's been pulled more than I'd prefer (I'd really like no more pulling please!)

Yoshimori and I have grown closer and closer every day. It's really wonderful…. (The sex is great too!) and I couldn't be happier, as long as I'm with Yoshimori, I'm fine with anything (unless he wants to include a girl! ewww) A-and he did the greatest thing… he…he

He proposed. He proposed to me…. I got proposed too… by Yoshimori!

I couldn't do anything but nod my head and wag my tail crazily. He proposed!

He gave me a diamond with a yellow tint… he said it was the closest thing he could fine that could even begin to compare to me, but he says it still has to circle the earth a hundred more times before it gets there…. I blushed like crazy. I blushed like I never had before.

I slide the ring on my finger, and then I hit him for making me stammer like an idiot in public! But then we kissed… and it was heavenly like all the other kisses. I just… I don't know what more to say other than that I'll never take it off again! This ring with stay here forever (except when there's this one thing that Yoshi and I do…. Then it can stay off for a little while).

And…. And there is one more thing relating to Yoshimori and I's relationship.

I haven't told him, but I think I should, that being a cat ayakashi, I experience certain things like any cat would. Sadly, that included "heat".

And mine… I can feel it… starts tomorrow. And… there's going to be another raid on one of Lilium's bases tomorrow. I tried to convince Yoshimori to stay back with me but…. He insisted we go out and fight and win.

So I agreed again, I have to remember to be just as stubborn with Yoshimori as I am about everything!

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

I looked out into the foggy area we were taking our break in. I saw Yoshimori, fidgeting to get a move on. He told me that he wanted Lilium dead, to avenge all the crap she put us through. I think she deserves it, and seeing Yoshimori in armor is a nice little gift too.

I rushed up to him, my face going red. I can't resist it anymore. I grabbed his hand and ran with him, bring him to a secluded area, surround by rock. I pushed him up against the rock and he looked at me, I looked up at him, my face completely red. I was breathing heavily. I put my head and hands on his chest, waiting for my breath to slow.

"What's wrong Sen…?" Yoshimori asked me, putting his hand on my back. I shivered as he touched me and I let out a quiet moan.

"Y-You remember w-when I told you I ex-ex-experience things that cats d-do…?" I mumbled, stuttering. He nodded and it took awhile for it to click in him.

"So… from what I learned from the internet after you told me that, this must be heat, right?" He asked, smirking. I looked up at him, still red, and nodded.

"Smart." Was all I could manage to say.

"And how do we fix it?" Yoshimori asked. I shivered again.

"You can't fix it until my… my m-mating season is over…. Until then, you can only temporarily fix it every onc-once in a w-while." I said. Yoshimori smirked, and I could tell, he knew how to fix it.

"The 'fix' is sex, is this really a good time?" Yoshimori asked.

"L-like this, I would get h-hurt on the battlefield. Either here, or you take me to our shack of a ho-home…" I mumbled. "I-I c-c-c-can't think straight!"

I fell to my knees and nuzzled up against Yoshimori's leg. He's been growing nonstop…. Every part of him. He kneels down too.

"I'm fine with here if you-" I crashed my lips against his and he immediately took over the kiss. I moaned deeply into the kiss and he smirked. I pulled his gloves and armor off, leaving him only in the tight clothes underneath, and a pair of boots. I felt his warm hand go up my shirt and I shivered. He pushed me onto my back and got on top of me.

I looked at him and he smiled at me, a light blush on his face. "How can I refuse when you give me the kitty face, kitty?" I blushed deeper if there was a shade of red darker for my face. He crawled up to me and we kissed again, my arms draping themselves around Yoshimori's neck. I felt him pulled my shirt up and we separated for a split second for my shirt to be tossed away.

He pulled me close, my body fitting perfectly with his, and he kissed my again. His tongue slide into my mouth and I moaned even deeper. He tossed his awkward shirt away, not caring if he ripped it in the way he removed the offending cloth. I felt his body touch mine and I moaned uncontrollably, breaking away from the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I felt a hand slide into my pant and squeeze my ass.

I let out a sound that was a mix of a squeak and a moan. He smirked and I looked at him with a half-assed glare. He pulled my pants to the ground and moved down, leaving a hickey on my neck and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from it to my belly button. He pulled my underwear off and grabbed my throbbing member. I let out a loud moan as I felt the warm envelope it.

I looked up, only my arms keeping me from completely collapsing in ecstasy. I looked at Yoshimori's bobbing head, noticing one of his hands sneaking away into his own pants.

"I-I'm going to…" I moaned. Yoshimori suddenly hummed as he sucked and I lost control, letting it out into Yoshimori's mouth. Yoshimori let go with a pop and looked at me, swallowing. I looked at him, flushed.

"It's still hard." Yoshimori said with a smirk. I slowly moved up towards him and wrapped my arms around him again. He pulled the last of his own clothing off and tossed it away. I felt his hands travel to my ass and he pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around Yoshi's waist, completely off the ground. He stood and gently leaned me against the wall and he took hold of his own member and guided it in.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and I felt the head push its way in.

"Ahhh…ah….. you can move…." I mumbled. Yoshimori pushed all the way in and started at a slow pace. I couldn't control the moans and I tightened my arms around Yoshimori's shoulders and put my head in the crook of his neck. Yoshimori gave my ear a nibble and I shivered….

"Sweet spot." Yoshimori said, in between his own deep breaths and moans.

He sped up his pace and suddenly made one large thrust. I felt his warm load explode into me and let out a loud moan, putting me head back.

"ah….ah…. t-there's so much.." I moaned as it continued. It stopped and I gasped in pleasure, putting my head on Yoshimori's shoulder. Yoshimori nibbled on my skin again and I let out tiny gasps.

"There you are! And must I say, what a wonderful display! The show must have been much better though I presume!" Yoshimori and I jumped and Yoshimori pulled out and I stood. We rushed back into our clothes and Angel jumped down from the top of the rocks.

"My, my…" He said, smiling evilly. We glared at him.

"You better not have watched." We shouted. He put up his hands defensively.

"That is such a naughty thing to do! I'm not a naughty yaoi fangirl! Of course I know you enjoyed it didn't you!" Angel said, seeming like he was talking to some audience.

"Hey, hey, naughty naughty, it's impolite for a lady to watch something like that! Go wipe up your bloody nose and let's move on!" Angel shouted, we looked over and saw a group of ayakashi girls, one unconscious, with bloody noses. Yoshimori shouted at them and scared them off.

Angel chuckled, "They sure enjoyed the show, (of course! You readers must have to wipe up some blood too don't you! Such naughtys!)" Angel said.

"c'mon! We have a raid to start, I know you're in heat, but your satisfied now right?" Angel shrugged, "Imagine if your brothe-" Angel immediately covered his mouth. Yoshimori looked down.

I sighed. They didn't have that good a relationship, but it still hurts to lose a family member.

"s-Sorry…. Yoshimori… I forget…. I'm so SORRY!" Angel bawled, "At least I knew the reaper, I got him to give your brother a peaceful, painless death."

Yoshimori remained quiet. I grabbed his hand and glared at Angel who sighed and jumped up onto the top of a rock.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry! No need to break a nail trying to stab me again!" Angel shouted. "We neeeed you back at the campsite though, so hurry up, my lord Yoshi and the lady too!"

"I am not a girl!"

"Oh, after what I saw, that's definitely true!"

I blushed….


	26. War

**A/N I'm sorry for me going and disappearing for 3 months! That's so not like me! I've just been very busy, not that you guys truly care or anything! But anyway, here's the next chapter for those who pay this story any attention! Only like 7 people actually tell me they read it, wonder who many actually do. Alias, all you need to know is that "bochan" means young master. **

Chapter 26

War

"Oh darling lady, I must warn you of this anarchy going on. It's been quite an ordeal." Angel said happily giggling.

"It's insanely amusing to see this effort, so please go on and attack the flower bitch's fortress. Just don't die on me! I don't know what I'd do without your pretty faces!" He shouted, shaking back and forth.

I sighed. I looked at Yoshimori; he was at the head of the army we'd complied. It was a ragtag group of ayakashi and ayakashi majiri.

"Lilium's actually heading this battle; do you think we can win, Yoshi? Even with Angel and Christeenala, do we stand a chance? This is the woman who nearly managed to take Kasumori." I said. Yoshimori looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know if we'll win… but I'm going to fight." He said. Suddenly he hugged me. I jumped in surprise, and hugged him back.

"I don't know if there will be a chance that we'll come out ali-"

I slapped him.

"How dare you even think that we won't come out alive! There's no way I'd let you leave this battlefield in a body bag!" I shouted at him. I looked away and took a breath.

"Even if we're injured, there's Aihi and Amara to help us recover. They're even making a fake eye for me." I said, pointing at my scarred, closed eye. Yoshimori held his breath and looked away and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not your fault his happened, injuries were inevitable. Everyone knew this going into battle. I did, Hiba did, and you do." I said. Yoshimori nodded.

"Oi! Don't just ignore me! I'm stiiiilll here you know! I'm gunna tell your grandfather what I saw that day!" Angel whined. Yoshimori stood up straight and sent a glare at Angel.

"Oi! Have I been a mean monster? Soooo sorry, Lord Yoshi and Lady!" Angel said, disappearing into the armies ranks of ayakashi, mainly the spider servants of Shion.

Yoshimori sighed. "I suppose everyone already assumes were having sex anyway right?"

I laughed, "Of course everyone is!"

Yoshimori smiled and leant down. We shared a quick kiss and rushed towards at full speed.

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

"Oi, it appears that the lovebirds have decided to get a move on." I said, walking over to Christeenala.

"_Denique diu tulit_." Christeenala responded in Latin.

"Ohhhh! I hate it when you do that! I can't understand Latin!" I complained. Christeenala smirked.

"I said, 'Finally, took them long enough'." She explained.

"Why didn't you just say that beeefore!" I whined. She shrugged. I sighed. I looked at her.

"How have you been coping? With Xorin being revived and used against us." I asked. She sighed.

"It's been hard, facing him on the battlefield… I miss back when he was younger…. When his only goal was being with me, before he became obsessed with ayakashi rights and before he died…." Christeenala said.

"If you want… when he's defeated, I can bring him back for you." I said. She looked at me, a crystal tear rolling down her face.

"That would be nice…." Christeenala looked away. "But that wouldn't be fair to his soul. He reincarnates already…he's forced to by his unfortunate abilities. He'll be back eventually, I've just wait for him to do it the natural way."

"So I revived him in-between his reincarnation cycle then…. I've been trying to reverse it, but Lilium's been rejecting the action. He has to be defeated in battle." I said. Christeenala nodded.

"It will be this battle he dies, like he wants to so he no longer hurts innocents."

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

"I want to know why he said that! Why would he lie to me about such a thing!" Lilium shouted. She looked at an old photo of her as a human. Helping people when no one would help her.

"They only lied about wanting to help me! It was only a lie!" She shouted, tossing the picture against the wall.

"Prepare the army!" She turned, shouted at Xorin. Xorin nodded and ran off.

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

"Here comes Lilium's army!" Yoshi pointed out into the distance. I saw them approaching rapidly, a huge amount of ayakashi of various species running towards us with Lilium and Xorin at the head. A heavily armored man walked next to them, his face obscured by the amount of armor around him.

"Charge!" I shouted to everyone, they all ran past Yoshimori and I, charging at the army that opposed them. Angel stopped next to us.

"Remember, don't die now. It will fuck up history for the wooorse!" He shouted before summoning his scythe and running out towards the other army, his scythe dragging behind him in the dirt; slicing through trees.

"You may need to put a tighter leash on him… her…." I said. Yoshimori shrugged.

"Lets go." He said. I nodded. We both ran, side by side, onto the battlefield. Bodies where already littering the forest floor, blood of many colors splattered everywhere.

"Oi! Don't waste your life! I didn't bring you back for nothing!" Angel shouted, I looked over and saw Kagami with Matsudo taking on a large amount of ayakashi.

"It seems some people are confident in themselves." I remarked. Yoshimori yelled his kekkai chants constantly as he destroyed enemy ayakashi easily. He's improved greatly over the past month. I trained with him, but I will never reach his leave of ability.

I looked over and saw Christeenala jumped over the clouds, blocking Xorin's attacks with ice. Suddenly the armored man landed from nowhere near me and I jumped, attacking him with my claws to no avail.

He drew a large sword and swung it down at me, but a kekkai blocked its path.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't take on anyone stronger than you?" Yoshimori remarked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He snuck up on me, that's all." I replied and Yoshimori chuckled.

"No bantering on the battlefield, scum." The armored man mumbled as he swung his sword again, cracking the kekkai. The kekkai dissolved and I moved out of the way of a third swing of the huge sword. The armored man swung it again, I ducked. I slashed at the back of his knees, a weak point in any armor and the man stumbled.

"There's something weird about his ayakashi…" I shouted to Yoshimori.

"What!" Yoshimori shouted, creating kekkai to stop the man from moving but he simply broke through them.

I dodged the sword again, attacking near the man's neck, but I was blocked. The man jumped away.

"This armor does nothing against an opponent faster than I." The man groaned. He took his sword and opened up his armor like it was a can. He jumped out swing the sword at me in a blur of color. I jumped away, but felt the sword nick my leg. I flailed in the air as me trajectory was messed up and crashed into Yoshimori. He sighed as we stood up, looking at me. I gave him an unconvincing smile and shrugged.

We looked for the armored man, but he was nowhere in sight, just the hollow armor lying in a pile on the ground. Suddenly another flash of color dashed towards us. Yoshimori put up a kekkai and the flashed slammed into it, falling back.

"Crap!" The man shouted, dropping his sword. Yoshimori dropped the kekkai around us and put one around the man.

My eyes widened. "It looked like Tsurosa!"

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. She broke out of the kekkai and grabbed her sword, going at us again.

"How kind of you to remember the name of the unfortunate deceased! She was my mother!" The woman shouted. I looked at her surprised. A woman like Tsurosa, a mother?

"She was evil!" Yoshimori shouted. I could see the sympathy in his eyes, but things had happened to make him know when to show sympathy and when not to. This was one of the times not too….

"I'm Rose! And I will avenge my mother!" She shouted, hammering away at the kekkai that Yoshimori put up. I saw a tear roll down his eyes.

"She misses her mother…. Like I miss mine." He mumbled…. "I can't kill her…."

I looked at him. I'm not strong enough to kill her… and Yoshimori can't bring himself too. We're just trapped her in this kekkai!

"I TOLD you! Everyone must die! Everyone must be REAPED!" A flamboyant voice shouted as a scythe flung through the trees at Rose. She jumped out of the way and looked at Angel. Angel smiled the psychotic way he does.

"Hmm! You're familiar! OH how do you still have a soul! I swear I reaped it those many years ago." Angel remarked happily.

"Who are you?" Rose said.

"How rude! Don't you remember the lady that let you move on! You're 'Angel'?" Angel said. Rose's eyes widened.

"I-I remember… you're the Death that helped me move on and become an ayakashi….. So many years ago when I was little." Rose said.

"You've been alive quite awhile now, I see you've grown and that…." Angel stopped.

"Your mother became an ayakashi and died a bitch." Angel said in Tsurosa's voice, smiling crazily. His scythe flung through the air, stabbing Rose in the back. She dropped her sword on the ground and it bounced, sliding the stop in front of Yoshimori. He looked at it and at Angel.

"I'm not young anymore. I have no qualms killing a child now! No last wishes for monsters SADLY!" He shouted, pulling the scythe out of Rose and swing it up. Yoshimori turned around but I watched as he swung the scythe, decapitating her. The blood spattered onto Yoshimori's kekkai. The kekkai fell and Yoshimori turned around.

"There's a lesson for the bochan! This is war, be prepared to have to kill anyone who gets in your way, even if they make themselves look, or sound like, your beloved kitty there." Angel said. "Also, don't break a heel!"

I face palmed at that remark and Yoshimori just nodded in shock.

"You're just not used to an all out war are you?" I asked Yoshi. He nodded.

"I've seen adults die all the time, it's nothing to me now, but seeing a child die, brutally like that too… I could never be prepared for that… the first time at least." Yoshimori said. I nodded.

"It's just like Angel's story now isn't it?" I said. Yoshimori smiled sadly.

"It is the unfortunate truths of war." Christeenala said, jumping down from the trees. "You must learn to live with it, or die protecting your belief that it is wrong."

We looked at her, silent.

"Everyone has things in their past that make you want to sympathize them. That does not excuse what they do now. The past is the past, get used to it. Embrace it or forget it." She said. She sighed. "That includes you, and Sen, and myself. Revenge is not a good thing for the soul. But neither is trauma or heartbreak."

"You're saying that this drive to avenge Sen's injuries is pointless?" Yoshimori shouted, running at Christeenala.

"This is not the time to attack your allies. Nor is it the time to sympathize your opponents. Remember the stories of the guardian's pasts? Does knowing her past change anything about how you feel about Lilium?" Christeenala asked. Yoshimori shook his head.

"Then think about it." Christeenala said, before ducking under a projectile attack and vanishing into the trees.

I looked at Yoshimori worried, but looked away.

He's not the type to want to be encouraged… He knows he can do it. And he knows that I believe in him. He said he likes me no matter what, well, I decided to go back to being the little brat I was, and it's fun.

"Yoshimori, we can't just stay here. This smell is driving me crazy and it's not safe." I said. Yoshimori nodded. I grabbed his arm and ran into the trees. I looked around, looking for Lilium herself. I saw Angel cleaving through the ayakashi, looking rather bored. Christeenala was chatting with Shion as they both walked through the forest, absentmindedly taking out the ayakashi that attacked them. Leo and Linzang were dashing around quickly, almost a blur, as they coordinated their attacks with each other. We could learn something from their insane teamwork, we both just kinda run into battle screaming; at least Yoshimori does, I try not to… but he's rubbed off on me.

"I see someone I know!" I turned around and saw Amara running towards us.

"It's bad! This isn't the real war! It's a distraction!" She shouted. "Lilium is attack the base!"

My eyes widened and Yoshimori gained his composure.

"Gen and the real Amara are fighting them, but they can't hold them off much longer; they're greatly outnumbered. Aihi is taking Hiba to a safer place." The Amara clone said, before melting into a puddle of water. I looked at Yoshimori and we immediately made a break for the base.

"It will be too late no matter what! The base is 2 days away! I don't even know how long ago they sent the Amara clone; it could already me too late." I shouted. Yoshimori shook his head.

"They enemy ayakashi here are falling back. It means that something happened! I won't believe that Gen and Amara lost." He said. I looked away.

"Always believing in the longshots can be good." I said sighing. "And I should do the same…"

Christeenala, Shion, and Angel suddenly landed next to us.

"The enemy army is falling back; we get to go back to base." Shion said, stretching.

"They sent a report, our distraction worked well." Christeenala said. "Princess and Byaku have successful infiltrated Lilium's Castle, the plant infested Guardian Palace."

"Hmm! The bug man did a good job, but I bet the fox woman did most of the work!" Angel said, swing his scythe around. Christeenala hit him in the forehead.

"Stop swinging that thing around, it is a deathscythe after all." She scolded.

"Oi! You don't have to be so rude! Hitting a LADY'S face! How could you?" He whined.

"Simple, I did not. I hit a flamboyant man's face." Christeenala smirked.

"I've had the procedure! I'm a woman!" Angel shouted. Christeenla rolled her eyes.

"That's good that they got inside. But how can they help us? You never told me that part Yoshi." I whined. Yoshimori rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what I asked them to do was to sabotage the thing that powers up Lilium's soldiers. It takes the normal ayakashi and infuses them with Lilium's plants; it makes them a thousand times harder to beat." Yoshimori said. "I just found this out from Angel."

"Oh! I remember telling you that!" Angel said, having an epiphany. Yoshimori sighed at him, like we do a million times a day.

"Oi! I can call in some favors if we need help!" Angel said, remembering something. He jumped around happily, pulling out a cell phone. He hit the numbers in a flurry and put it up to his head.

"He is a woman… I can't use a phone that fast…" I mumbled. Yoshimori laughed.

"I only text." He said. "Only people who ever call me are family."

"Yup… definitely a lady." I said. Angel covered the phone with her hand.

"Thank you for finally accepting it!" She shouted. Yoshimori and I just shrugged. She smirked and went back to her phone call.

"Hiya, Sevy? Of course you know who this is! Don't play dumb!" Angel shouted. She paused for a second and smiled.

"Yes, this is about the favor you and the gang owes me. Yes, I want to take you up on it! _No, I just called to ask you about your diet! _Of course I need that favor!" Angel shouted. A person shouted back over the phone.

"Yes, yes, when can you get here?" Angel asked the person, "Sevy", over the phone.

"Oi, Bochan, is 2 days at the base good enough? It's about the time we'll get there." Angel asked. Yoshimori nodded.

"That's good, see you there." Angel hung up.

"There, a group of 5 Grim Reapers will meet us there. We got powerful backup." Angel said, putting her phone away into her blue cloak. She pulled a brush out and started brushing her waist then, light blue hair.

Yoshimori grabbed my hand. "In the meantime we can solve your little problem,"

"Do not sneak away to fuck while we travel back please." Christeenala said, walking past us with Shion and Angel. Yoshimori and I blushed deep red.

"Ok, then we can start planning the wedding." Yoshimori said. I smiled at him and we kissed.

**Ending A/N **

**I don't exactly know how to go about getting a BETA. But I need one for this story, as those who have read it can tell I don't exactly have the time to proofread. If anyone is interested PM me, I don't really know how to arrange this…. But, you'll get to be the first one to read the new chapters. I doubt there will be more than one person who wants to BETA, but if there is, whoever asked first gets it kk. Til next time NYA**


End file.
